Arráncame la vida
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Conoce como poco a poco Tom Riddle se convirtio en algo peor que el mismo Voldemort.
1. Prólogo

**¿Qué sucede?**

* * *

-_¿Cómo puede ser posible Albus?_\- Pregunto Minerva con preocupación. Estaban en el despacho del director. Minerva y Severus estaban reunidos ahí por el llamado que hizo el director.

Lo que acababa de pasar "o llegar" era una sorpresa para los profesores excepto como era de imaginarse al director.

-Eso Minerva es complicado de explicar, pero es totalmente posible.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a nadie en particular. Estaban asustados no sabían cómo había ocurrido pero estaba claro que tenían ver que hacer.

-Pero Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? Tenemos que decirle al joven Harry Potter que tenga cuidado con él.-Minerva de verdad estaba sorprendida de verdad. Se apoyó en la mesa pensando que hacer.-Albus ¿puedes explicarnos? Esperamos saber que sucede y que vamos a hacer.-

Severus Snape permanecía callado, él ya tenía una idea de lo que pasó pues recordaba una vez que el director le confió un poco de esa información.

-Hace mucho tiempo el joven Tom Riddle cuando estaba en segundo año en su ansía de saber quién era realmente, investigo mucho por todas partes. Un día el orfanato donde residía pidió permiso para que saliera unos días para unas cosas de papeles, en ese entonces el director le concedió permiso y finalmente el joven Tom salió de Hogwarts por unos días. Yo le dije a Armando que no se lo concediera porque me daba mala espina, creía que era mentira pero a Armando no le importó y se lo concedió. Finalmente Tom salió de Hogwarts pero yo le seguí de cerca y efectivamente el joven Riddle no fue al orfanato, en cambio fue a una biblioteca en el callejón Diagon.-hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. Para ese entonces la profesora de Transformaciones y el profesor de pociones se le quedaban mirando atentamente en la espera de que siguiera contando. Finamente retorno a las palabras- Tom se la pasó mucho tiempo dentro de la biblioteca "Mens sana" así que decidí entrar a buscarlo, pero no le encontraba en ninguna parte así que pensé que estaría en la sección prohibida, y allí estaba concentrado leyendo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que empezó a leer en voz alta y mostraba una cara de no entender lo que decía. Me acerque a él y le pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo el joven Riddle se asustó y rápido se paró de su asiento y luego me miro con expresión desafiante y puesto que el joven cometió el error más grande de su vida que ahora se encuentra presente, él dijo un hechizo oscuro apuntándome con su varita, pero lo que sucedió fue que su hechizo lo ataco a él y partió su alma en dos.- finalizo el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Ellos quedaron pasmados, no entendían bien lo que pasaba. Al final Minerva fue la que pregunto:

-¿Qué hechizo fue, Albus?

-Es un hechizo muy antiguo Minerva, data del año de los hermanos Peverell, el hechizo es_ "vivo in duo mundi, interficiam vivificabit quo bit me inte"_ pero el joven Riddle se equivocó, no sabía muy bien lo que significaba pero aun así lo hizo. Quise rápido revertir el hechizo pero era demasiado tarde, Tom se retorció y cayó de bruscamente en el suelo, salió una luz blanca que partió su alma en dos, me agache junto a él para tratar de detener que esa alma se vaya. Intente todos los hechizos que sabía pero ninguno funciono. Al final su segunda alma logró salir de Tom y desapareció en el tiempo. Tom se detuvo en seco y me miro con una profunda preocupación. Le dije que era demasiado tarde su alma se había roto. Tom no quiso prestarme atención-se aclaro la garganta- y salió de la biblioteca murmurando maldiciones .- dijo Albus.

-Entonces eso explica el porqué de esta situación.

-Sí, Minerva, este joven Tom no sabe nada todavía.-respondió Albus con una cara de seriedad.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos cuando se enteré que su yo mayor está vivo y que ahora es Voldemort?- pregunto Snape.

-No lo sé Severus, por el momento me gustaría vigilarlo y por supuesto estudiará en el castillo…quizás Tom todavía pueda estar a tiempo de salvarse de sí mismo, los demás profesores no saben que Tom Riddle es en realidad Volvemort, y está claro que me gustaría que no se lo contaran a nadie.- hablo Dumbledore.

Severus Snape se sento mientras McGonagall daba vueltas por el despacho.

-Entonces lo vigilaré bien, pero igual está el problema con el joven Harry Potter, apenas está en segundo año y no sabrá que el responsable que mató a sus padres estudia con él.-dijo McGonagall preocupada por el niño Potter.

-Pero este Tom todavía no es un asesino, como te digo Minerva tenemos esta oportunidad para salvar al muchacho.

-Está bien Albus, supongo que tendrás que hablar con el joven Tom para hacerle entender que no está en los 30's si no en los 90's.-Dijo Minerva.

-Lo sé Minerva, quizás esa sea la parte más difícil.

-Estará en Slytherin de nuevo ¿no?- hablo Snape mirando fijamente a la ventana.

-Sí, cualquier otra casa estaría asqueado.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Que bueno porque no lo quiero para nada en Gryffindor.-Dijo Minerva, y se asomó en la ventana para ver lo que veía el profesor Snape. La mirada que hizo Minerva fue triste y confusión.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, quería que el joven Tom tenga la oportunidad de cambiar, pero si se equivocaba el niño podía convertirse peor que su otro yo. Eso le inquietaba mucho, para suerte de él o quizá de todos había una niña en ese mismo curso que rivalizaría con Riddle...quizás esa sea la oportunidad.

Fuera de la ventana, en el patio del castillo estaba un chico de 12 años mirando el lago con la mirada perdida. Él realmente desconocía a su otro yo. Caminaba sin cuidado sin advertir las dos miradas que lo veían a lo lejos. Él solo pensaba en que año estaba y que contras pasaba con el hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore ahora sea director Dumbledore y un montón de caras desconocidas.

* * *

_Espero que se entienda la historia, pasaran todos los años, inicia en segundo con la llegada de Tom. Y es un Hermione y Tom Riddle. Es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y espero que me vaya quedando bien. Comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas :) :)_


	2. Caminando

_Si quieres ser sabio, aprende a interrogar razonablemente, a escuchar con atención, a responder serenamente y a callar cuando no tengas nada que decir._

_Johann Kaspar Lavater (1741-1801) Filósofo, poeta y teólogo suizo._

_._

_._

_._

Después de haber concluido la reunión, Dumbledore salió del castillo rumbo a encontrarse con Tom.

Tom seguía en la misma posición sin atreverse a mover de ahí, hace una hora tenía que había llegado de la nada, recordaba que hacía tan solo unos segundos que se encontraba en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida con el viejo desafiándolo y en lo estúpido que se sentía en tratar de hechizarlo, eso era un error que recordaría y que no se permitiría cometerlo de nuevo.

Pero estaba cansado, furioso, y sobretodo confundido. Sabía que se había equivocado al pronunciar el hechizo sin haber traducido bien la frase, había entendido que atacaría a su enemigo no que a el mismo. Y para el colmo, cuando apareció se cayó en la tierra y quedo empapado, odiaba estar sucio.

Y luego está que justamente el viejo de Dumbledore estaba paseando por ahí. Lo primero en su mente fue que viejo y demacrado estaba. Ya se hacía a la idea de que no estaba en su tiempo, por obvias razones con el hechizo. Ahora solo quedaba confirmarlo y ver si le beneficiaba o no esta época, ya lo vería después. Dumbledore se le había quedado mirando como sorprendido pero luego cambió su expresión a una calmada, viniendo del viejo ya se lo esperaba. El profesor Dumbledore se acercaba a él. Todavía recordaba la breve plática.

-Tom, que curioso verte por aquí.-había dicho Dumbledore. El niño se la había quedado mirando hasta que habló.

-Lo sé profesor de vez en cuando me dan ganas de ¿saltar en el tiempo? ¿Viajar a otra dimensión?-respondió Tom. Dumbledore no reacciono al comentario sarcástico del chico.

-Veo que ya sabes algo.-en ese momento Tom confirmo sus sospechas-Tom necesito que te quedes aquí, en un rato pasaré a responder tus dudas-había dicho Dumbledore y segundos después se marchó. Tom lo miro irse.

Y así seguía Tom, aunque tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el castillo se había limitado porque tenía muchas dudas, y al parecer el único que podía resolverlas era el Dumbledore.

Ya se había aburrido de esperar y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una figura vieja y con una gran barba apareció caminando hacia él.

-Joven Riddle, me alegra que haya esperado tal y como dije.

-Corta el rollo profesor, dime ¿qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy?- hablo con tono fastidiado.

-Joven Riddle tenga más respeto con sus mayores, y ya no soy profesor. Ahora soy director.-hablo calmadamente Dumbledore.

-Vale, mis disculpas Director Dumbledore.

-Tom debes de recordar que lanzaste un hechizo que al parecer no sabías cual era, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, dígame director ¿hace cuantos… años fue eso?

-55 años, como puede ver tiene mucho tiempo que pasó eso.- Tom quedó pasmado de tanto asombro ¿55años? No joda, cuanto mucho pensó que fue tan solo unos 5 años quizás.

-Director… ¿cómo es que sigue vivo? Vaya el tiempo no puede con usted.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido Tom?- pregunto Dumbledore con una media sonrisa que se le escapaba. Pues le hizo un poco de gracia que ese sea su comentario cuando pudo haber otros mejores y a él niño se le ocurrió hablar de su perdurabilidad de Dumbledore.- Parece como si hubiera sido ayer el día que fui a buscarte al orfanato Tom, como han pasado los años ¿no lo cree?

-Sí, supongo solo que yo no los he vivido que digamos.

-Bueno Tom, no puedo dejar que te vayas de Hogwarts así sin más, habrás notado el rato que pasaste aquí que no es como tus tiempos. Hay caras desconocidas para ti, uno que otro profesor será desconocido para ti, otros todavía los recuerdes como el profesor Binns. Continuarás tus estudios aquí hasta que encontremos algún modo de devolverte a tu tiempo.- dijo Dumbledore.

Tom estaba pensativo.

-Está bien, apenas estoy en segundo año me queda mucho por delante. Aprenderé aquí hasta que veamos que hacer conmigo.

-Muy bien dicho Tom, ahora es temprano ve al comedor a desayunar. Más al rato te daremos los libros, y todo lo demás. En la noche te pondremos el sombrero seleccionador y te asignaremos un dormitorio.

-Director ¿es necesario estar en frente del comedor? Quiero seguir en Slytherin.-dijo Tom.

-Bueno, como digas joven Tom, hablare con Snape y saltaremos lo del comedor. Así que sin más en un rato hablará contigo el jefe de la casa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que ocuparme… pero recuerda Tom que te vigilo.- dicho esto sonrió el director y se fue.

Ya pensaba Tom averiguar por su cuenta todo lo que pasaba. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con su otra mitad. Sabía que él era una clase de segunda alma y que su verdadero yo se quedó en 1938, pero no sabía nada de su otro yo. Tenía hambre y se plateo de verdad ir al comedor. Y así lo hizo.

Tom entro al comedor y comprobó que sigue igual que en 1938 salvo que el decorado lo reina Gryffindor. En su época siempre lo ganaba Slytherin. Pero no le hizo mucho caso y se fue a sentar en su mesa a desayunar.

Después de terminar su desayuno decidió ir al campo de Quidditch. No es que le encantará ese deporte, es solo que se sentía un poco fuera de sitio o de "época" porque le miraran algo raro.

Al llegar ahí subió a las gradas a observar un rato al equipo que estaba saliendo al campo. Vio sus colores y comprobó que es el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Aún no han terminado?- preguntó un chico de cabello naranja con cara pecosa, bastante feo. Al parecer se lo pregunto a un jugador.

-Aún no hemos empezado.- respondió un chico de cabello negro.- Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

Harry montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de Quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

Tom miraba feo a ese niño chillón, el niño sostenía una clase artefacto desconocido para él. Hacía algo raro con esa cosa que se escuchaba a cada rato un fastidioso clic.

— ¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló el niño chillón, que ironía.

Tom siguió la mirada del niño para ver a quien se dirigía. Supuso que era el chico que en estos momentos se alejaba más de él avergonzado. Rio para sus adentros.

-Creo que quiere que le tome fotos volando. ¡Exacto! ¡Vamos Harry!- Continuo gritando el niño, al parecer no le entraba a su cabeza que ese tal Harry no quería estar con él. Decidió ignorarlo y seguí viendo como vuelan los patéticos de Gryffindor. Hasta que noto que se acercaban unos verdes. Era Slytherin, y al parecer el equipo de Gryffindor igual lo noto porque todos sus jugadores miraron hacia allí.

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

A Tom no le interesaba nada de lo que pasaba así que se paró y se dirigió a la entrada. En esos instantes pasaron corriendo el chico de hace rato con cabello naranja y pecoso junto con una chica de cabello esponjado marrón, esos dos cruzaron el césped. Al parecer se estaba armando una pelea en el campo.

Pero a él no le importo en nada. Siguió su rumbo.

Tom caminaba cómodamente rodeando el castillo. Todavía no quería creerse que de verdad no estaba en su época. No sabía bien sobre su madre, ahora le parecía aún más difícil averiguar quien fue.

Estaba pasando cerca de una cabaña cuando escucho que alguien hablaba.

-Ya casi llegamos, Ron -dijo una chica-. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.

Tom se paró en seco un momento al ver que eran los que estaban en el campo hace un rato solo que ahora sostenían a ese niño pelirrojo que sacaba babosas. Lo siguiente que vio fue que de la cabaña salía una especie de payaso con una túnica de color malva muy claro. Pensó en lo horrible que se veía aquel sujeto y a su lado se encontraba una cosa más grande que el payaso, un semi gigante quizás con una gran barba negra.

Vio que los 3 niños de antes rápido se escondían por lo que pensó que esos dos adultos deben ser profesores. El semi gigante un guardabosques por su aspecto. Pero del hombre de color malva ni idea.

— ¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —Decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas. Hagrid entro de nuevo a la cabaña.

Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.

El de barba negra salió y los recibió. Y él siguió explorando el castillo.

Ya casi era de noche así que Tom entro al castillo. Se dirigía al gran comedor cuando un tipo de murciélago negro lo detuvo. Tom lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Tom Riddle.

\- ¿Sí?

-Soy Severus Snape, tu jefe de casa.- hablo Snape mirándolo con seriedad.-tus cosas te esperan en tu dormitorio, estarás con Malfoy y unos cuantos más. Si tienes alguna duda más te vale decirlo ahora.

-No, gracias profesor.- Lanzó una mirada sin expresión. Si quería saber más, debería agradarles a sus profesores, como su anterior plan. Su objetivo del pasado y ahora su futuro presente.

-Bien, eso es todo, puedes marcharte.- dijo Snape y acto seguido él fue el que se marchó.

Retomo su caminata cuando paso una bruja arrugada, con una expresión seria. Se veía que era severa. Al pasar a su lado McGonagall reparó que ese niño era Tom Riddle. Ella solo lo miro y paso a su lado ignorándolo.

Minerva vio entrar a Harry y Ron. Los había estado buscando todo ese rato para que cumplieran su castigo por infringir las normas.

-Con que aquí están Potter y Weasley.-continuo caminando mirándolos.-cumplirán su castigo esta noche.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír a la voz, pero no podían librarse de eso. Ambos miraron a la profesora a la espera que le digan lo que van a hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? -preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.

-Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!

-Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Oh, no... ¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? -preguntó Harry desesperado.

-Desde luego que no -dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas-. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro. Dicho esto Minerva se fue dejando solo a esos dos.

Tom se había quedado mirando la reprimenda de esa profesora a esos dos alumnos. Al parecer ellos se metían en toda clase de conflicto, ¡quién sabe!

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando hasta que Ron le indico que vayan al comedor. Harry alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Tom, ambos se quedaron mirando. Harry entre confundido pues no conocía a ese chico pero le pareció verle en el campo. Tom mostraba una expresión engreída.

Al final Tom fue el que se volteó y fue rumbo a su sala común.

A Harry le molesto ese acto, pero a juzgar por su túnica verde era un Slytherin. Y al parecer no había sido un buen día para ese chico, estaba sucio ¿se habrá caído?

Harry y Ron ingresaron al comedor. Hermione se acercó a ellos a trompicones, se encontraba detrás de ellos mostrando una cara llena de orgullo. Era la única que no infringió las normas para llegar al colegio. Entro a Hogwarts de manera normal, en tren. Nada de autos voladores. Los dos le lanzaron una mirada de envidia. Claro como a ella le dejo pasar el muro en King Cross.

-Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche -dijo Ron apesadumbrado-. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.

-Te lo cambiaría de buena gana -dijo Harry con voz apagada-. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.

-Si tan solo no se les hubiera ocurrido venir volando no estarían lamentándose- dijo Hermione sentada en frente de ellos comiendo un pudín.

-Hermione tu que sabes, deja tus reprimendas.-dijo quejándose Ron.

-Vale, cálmense los dos.-hablo Harry un poco fastidiado por lo que pasaba-. Más importante, después de que se marchó la profesora McGonagall un niño se nos quedó observando. Yo no lo había visto y nos quedamos mirando, y no lo conozco.

-¿De qué casa era?-pregunto Hermione.

-De Slytherin, estaba sucio de arriba abajo.

-Me dan igual los de Slytherin, son todos unos petulantes. Y me trae sin cuidado si está sucio o no, es más mejor que este sucio de seguro se lo merecía.-dijo Ron y se metió a la boca una gran pudin de carne y patatas.

-Te vas a atragantar así Ron, come lento.-dijo Hermione con un tono de regaño.- Pues quien sabe Harry, yo no he visto a ningún Slytherin sucio. Solo he visto al sucio de Malfoy.

Tom camino hacia las mazmorras pero casi al llegar recordó que su jefe no le dijo la contraseña. Maldecía al jefe, él quería entrar a darse una ducha y quitarse todo lo sucio. Como arte de magia Snape apareció al fondo. Se acercó a Riddle.

-Riddle, entra a la sala común. Te presentare con los otros.

-No me se la contraseña profesor.

-_Puros en esta casa_.-dijo la contraseña. Y se abrió las mazmorras.

Snape y Riddle entraron a la sala común. Como siempre lucía tenebroso el sitio. Malfoy y compañía estaban sentados en la sala, platicando.

Cuando advirtieron la presencia del jefe de la casa, lo miraron. Malfoy miro a Tom arrogante.

-Vengan aquí, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y todos los demás pingajos.

Ellos se acercaron. Malfoy de mala gana obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa Snape?

-Cuida tus palabras Malfoy. Les presento a su nuevo compañero de casa, se llama Tom Riddle. Me da igual si le dan buen acogida o no. Solo se los presento.- finalizo Snape mirándolos a todos.

Tom no mostro expresión ninguna, le daba igual llevarse con los otros o no. Solo había advertido al chico Malfoy, recordaba que su antecesor era un engreído en su época. Malditos Malfoy sangre pura.

-Es todo, solo recuerden que ustedes deben ganar este año la copa de la casa. Basta de Gryffindor, perdimos el año anterior pero esta vez no. Demuestren que ustedes son los mejores.-hablo Snape fastidiado.- Riddle tu dormitorio esta al fondo a la derecha.-dicho esto Snape se retiró de la sala común.

Tom ignoro a los demás y siguió su camino a buscar en su dormitorio ropa para irse a duchar. Tenía planeado que después de bañarse saldría de la sala común a explorar por sus propios medios evadiendo a los profesores en la noche. Si podía quería entrar a la sala común. Con este pensamiento se fue al dormitorio.

Malfoy y los demás lo vieron irse.

-¿Quién se cree ese niño para pasar así de mí?- pregunto Malfoy molesto.

-No lo sé, pero me cae mal.-hablo Pansy.-olvidémoslo y sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

-Vale.- fueron a sentarse de nuevo en la sala, planeando la broma que les harían a Potter y a sus amigos.-incluye a Riddle en la broma, el las pagara por ignorarnos.

-Me encanta esa idea Draco- rio Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron entusiasmados.

* * *

Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso. Odiaba tener que cumplir ese castigo con ese profesor. Tan petulante. Toco la puerta y Lockhart rápido le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin llegó, vamos Harry entra, ¡hay mucho que hacer!

Al entrar Harry solo pudo reafirmar lo narcisista que era Lockhart. Fotos por todas partes corroborando su propio ser.

-Pon las direcciones en los sobres. ¿A qué es divertido?-hablo Lockhart con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- El primero es de mi hermosa admiradora Gladys.

Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».

Harry ya estaba cansando de escuchar los relatos de Lockhart. Quería que se acabara pronto, ya se había cansado su mano de tanto escribir direcciones. Así pasaron unas horas hasta que algo ocurrió. Escucho algo.

Era una voz, del tipo que te puede helar la sangre al escucharla, una voz fría y quizás hambrienta de algo.

_-Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Harry dio un tremendo salto como cuando los gatos se espantan y quedan esponjados. Lockhart seguía con su relato, no había advertido el salto de Harry.

-Pues eso —dijo Lockhart-: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!

-¡No! —dijo Harry asustado-. ¡La voz!

-¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado-. ¿Qué voz?

-La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?

Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla.

-Ya puedes irte Harry, ya es tarde.-hablo Lockhart medio sonriendo mirando algo nervioso, él no había escuchado nada pero Harry decía que escucho una voz.

Al final Harry salió del despacho asustado y aturdido.

* * *

Tom estaba paseando por el tercer pasillo yendo a la sala de trofeos. Se había dado una gran ducha, se sentía como nuevo. Al entrar a la sala de trofeos vio que había muchos tirados por aquí y por allá, estaba claramente que necesitaba una limpieza este lugar.

Se dispuso a buscar algún indicio de él, algo que le ayudara a él. Reviso los trofeos uno por uno.

Al fondo oculto entre trofeos y placas, una especialmente resalto. Él agarro la placa y leyó:

_Premio en honor a: TOM RIDDLE Por Servicios Especiales al Colegio._

Tom lo leyó al menos 3 veces para confirmarlo. Sí que le sorprendía, al parecer fue el mejor alumno en el pasado. De pronto se empezó a hacer más preguntas como ¿Qué pasó con su yo mayor? ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Habrá triunfado el plan que tenía desde hace años?

Decidido agarró la placa y se la guardó. Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, había encontrado un valioso objeto sobre su pasado.

Al salir se topó en el pasillo con el chico escupe babosas y una enana naranja. Deben de ser hermanos. Tom recordó que la profesora le había dicho a este niño que limpiará esta sala. Menos mal que saco a tiempo su placa, no quería que supiesen que era él, si el que vino aquí en el tiempo.

Ignorando a los dos pasó de largo. No quería llevarse con un Gryffindor y menos con un escupe babosas.

Al bajar las escaleras, pasando por la segunda planta escucho una voz que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

_—Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre..._

Tom se acercó a la pared para escuchar con mejor atención.

_-Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Le asusto escuchar de nuevo la voz ¿de dónde provenía? Se escucha como si estuviera al otro lado de la pared. Este hecho le alertó de que algo estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts, no de la nada escuchas una voz diciéndote que te mataran, eso era de estúpidos.

Trato de tranquilizarse y fue rápido a su cuarto, con la firme decisión que averiguaría que pasaba y a quien o _"qué"_ era esa voz.

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor había uno que otro alumno fantasma estudiando. En el dormitorio de las chicas, específicamente en una de las camas estaba una pequeña niña naranja. Sostenía una pluma y escribía en una clase de libro.

_Querida persona desconocida._

_El chico que me gusta sigue sin fijarse en mi… estoy muy triste. Tú eres mi única consolación, eres mi amigo. ¿Confías en mi verdad?_

Escribió la pequeña Ginny. Unos segundos después su escritura se desvaneció y acto siguiente aparecieron unas letras hasta formarse unas palabras completas.

_Por supuesto que confió en ti, tú eres mis ojos del exterior._

Al leerlo Ginny contesto:

_¿Cómo te llamas? Sigue siendo un misterio, ¿algún día me lo dirás?_

El diario respondió:

_Sí, algún día sabrás Ginny pero ahora no es el momento. Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí._

* * *

**Hola :) Volví rápido! \o/**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, todavía no se han visto Herms y Tom :3 **

**Espero reviews! En serio me animaría a continuar la historia, quiero saber sus opiniones, toodo!**

**De verdad, me darían muchos ánimos, si les gusta la historia o no.**

**Besos. **


	3. En clases

_No hay influencia buena; toda influencia es inmoral..., inmoral desde el punto de vista científico. Influir sobre una persona es transmitirle nuestra propia alma._

_\- Oscar Wilde_

Tom bajo a desayunar en el gran comedor, todo estaba normal como era de costumbre. A primera hora le tocaba pociones junto con Gryffindor.

Se sirvió un pan y jugo de calabaza, él no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar. Todavía le daba curiosidad aquella voz que escuchó anoche. ¿Será algo de misterio? ¿Alguna criatura? ¿O acaso fue una broma de algún estudiante?

Se hacía muchas cuestiones, pero ya las averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Ya había tocado la hora de clase, dio el último trago a su jugo de calabaza y acto siguiente bajo a las mazmorras a su primera clase del día.

Al entrar al salón de clases la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí. Busco un asiento y lo encontró casi al principio en donde siempre está el profesor. Adelante. Se sentó y esperó a que entrara el profesor. Minutos después llego Severus Snape.

-Página 10, léanlo.-hablo Snape.

Tom saco su libro y enseguida lo leyó.

Harry y Ron tonteaban hablando de Snape y su horrible nariz mientras Hermione estaba absorta leyendo. Minutos después Snape empezó a preguntar.

-¿De qué trata la poción filtro de muertos en vida?-pregunto Snape.

Al instante Hermione alzo la mano. Snape miro de reojo a Tom, el miraba a otro lado.

-Granger.

-Es un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor en un sueño mortal.-contesto Hermione.

-Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes necesarios?

Hermione alzo mucho su mano para que le dejen contestar de nuevo. Pero no vio que Tom alzo igual la mano

-Riddle

-Los ingredientes necesarios son: ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo.- dijo Tom con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione no podía creer que ese niño le haya ganado la pregunta, sintió coraje. A su lado Harry y Tom se burlaban que ese niño le gano su pregunta.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo debe quedar la poción?-Snape miró a todos. Seguido que Tom y Hermione volvieron a alzar la mano.- Riddle

-La poción debe ser similar a una pasa de color liso, negro líquido en la etapa intermedia, sino que debe entonces dar vuelta un tono claro de color lila, entonces claro como el agua, después de revolver la poción a la izquierda en siete ocasiones.

-Muy bien 5 puntos para Slytherin, última pregunta ¿ejemplos de personajes que hayan utilizado esta poción?

Hermione por tercera vez alzo la mano molesta porque Snape ni siquiera la miraba. Tom alzo la mano y por última vez Snape le cedió la palabra. Claro como es su favorito ahora.

-La poción Wiggenweld es capaz de revertir los efectos de este filtro. Leticia Hag Somnolens utilizó el filtro en un intento de matar a una princesa por celos. Un príncipe que colocó poción Wiggenweld en sus labios pudo revivir a la princesa con un beso.- contestó Tom.

En ese momento Tom y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas. Herms desvió la mirada molesta, no podía terminar de creer que ese niño que de la nada apareció le ganó sus respuestas.

Harry y Ron estaban un poco molestos, pero más que nada entre ellos dos hacían risitas por lo que pasó a Hermione y tan solo ver la cara que hizo Hermione al verlos bastó para que estallarán en risas. Snape que estaba al otro lado de la clase regañando a Neville escuchó la tremenda risa que soltaron esos dos que enseguida los miro.

-¡Potter y Weasley afuera AHORA!

-Pero profesor Snape nosotros no hicimos nada… reír es natural ¿qué usted no lo hace?- dijo Harry con una pequeña mirada traviesa.

-Harry no sigas-hablo susurrando Ron. Se habían levantado los dos. Snape los miraba retadoramente.

-Obvio Señor Potter que rio, pero más vale tener respeto, educación y sobretodo callarse cuando se está en mi clase.-respondió Snape caminando hacia ellos.- Así que largo de mi clase ahora mismo.- dicho esto se dio media vuelta regresando a regañar a Neville.

-Hermione los veía con una risita de Ja, eso les pasa por burlarse de mí.

Al otro extremo estaba Tom sonriéndole a esos idiotas que saco Snape, le divertía ver que regañaran a las otras personas, en su opinión todos los que estaban en su clase era unos idiotas salvo una persona, la chica de cabello espantado parecía hacerle guerra. Se notaba que era un ratón de biblioteca al igual que él. Aun así, tanto Potter y Weasley les cayó mal por ser tan estúpidos. No podían contestar las preguntas de Snape. Qué patético.

Harry y Ron salieron desanimados que los hayan echado, a ellos no les parecía justo ya que solo fue una pequeña risota.

-Solo nos reímos un poco, tampoco es que nos hayamos reído de él-dijo Ron.

-Ya pero nos reímos de Herms, ya me siento mal por haberlo hecho, toda la culpa la tiene ese tal Riddle por superar a Hermione pero igual está el hecho que está en Slytherin y obviamente Snape tendrá preferencia.- contesto Harry mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, no tenían clase hasta más tarde.- vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre.

-Ohh a mi igual Harry, ¿qué te parce si jugamos ajedrez? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- contesto muy animadamente Ron.

Pasaron por una ventana cuando vieron que empezaba a llover.

-Oh mira Harry está lloviendo y apenas empieza octubre-dijo ron casualmente mientras veía como caía la lluvia tropicones, con sonoros truenos. -Vaya pues quien sabe, mira ese de ahí ¿no es Nick casi decapitado?- mirando hacia la otra ventana más al fondo.

Encogió los hombros Harry.

Continuaron caminado hasta que llegaron a la altura de Nick Casi fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»

—Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.

—Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.

—Igual que usted —dijo Harry. Ron solo lo miraba asombrado de ver como se transparentaba.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

—Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

_Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Sir Patrick DelaneyPodmore_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

— ¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo chicos?

—No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly..

-Me temo que no Harry.

-Harry, vámonos ya, ya es tarde y tengo hambre- hablo Ron.

Harry lo miro un segundo y luego miro a Nick.

-Bueno Nick, un gusto hablar con usted, esperamos que podamos hacer algo por usted, pero ahora andamos con prisa, nos vemos- dijo Harry. Nick los despidió con la mano y voltio de nuevo a ver el cielo.

Volviendo al salón, había terminado ya la clase. Tom agarro sus cosas y se levantó. Solo tenía en mente de qué manera odia aprovechar el estar en ese tiempo, estaba claro que averiguaría quien fue, y con eso de haber escuchado algo en la pared le intrigaba más.

Recuerda haber leído algo en un libro sobre una cámara secreta y que ahí se guardaba algo que era capaz de matar….

Y también está su placa que encontró en la sala de trofeos, lo guardo en su armario en la sala común.

Salió del salón dirigiéndose al comedor por algo de comer y ya después iría a la sección prohibida. Ginny estaba saliendo del comedor cuando Tom entró. Ambos se miraron, no sé qué paso, pero Tom sintió una fuerte conexión con esa niña. Como si la conociera totalmente.

Cuando Ginny miró a Tom lo supo, sintió un lazo, como si ya supiera quien es. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente.

Ginny hipnotizada y con miedo, que sin saberlo dijo…

_-Tom._

En ese instante ella reacciono y expreso una cara asustada. Con una mano paso detrás de su oreja su cabello y se puso roja. Desvió rápido la mirada y salió corriendo del comedor.

Tom estaba pasmado, no sabía que había pasado y como la chica sabia como se llamaba. Era obvio que es de primero, pero la manera en que se vieron y como dijo su nombre. Es como si ya supiera quien fue y sabía que ya la conocía.

Entrada la noche, Ginny va a su cama. Agarra el diario, saca una pluma y escribe.

_Dime, creo que ya sé quién eres… hoy en el comedor me cruce con un chico, y no sé qué sucedió que de pronto dije… Tom… dime, amigo tu sabes todo de mi… ese chico parece que sintió que ya me conocía, y que quizás sepa que soy la que está causando eso en la cámara… dime que no soy mala diario…_

Termino de escribir, unos segundos después se desvanecieron las letras para llegar unas nuevas.

_Si lo que dices es verdad… quiero hablar con ese chico Ginny, si me llamo Tom, pero no se lo digas a nadie, eres mi mejor confidente._

Ginny lo leyó y respondió:

_Vale Tom, no se lo diré a nadie, dame un tiempo y veré si puedo darle el diario a ese chico… pero no entiendo, ¿Qué hace el aquí? Sé que mi hermano dijo que hace poco que entro a la escuela, pero tengo tantas dudas Tom…._

Lo único que salió del diario de Tom Riddle fue:

_Solo espera._

* * *

_Volví__ yeih, con un cap cortito pero espero que lo disfruten. Saludos. Dejen reviews!_


	4. Persiguiendo

**Persiguiendo**

.

.

_Cuanto más grande sea la presa, más fácil es encontrarla._

.

.

* * *

Cuando Tom regresó a su sala común fue directo a su habitación. Todavía no entendía bien lo que le sucedió y para el colmo el vejete de Dumbledore lo vigilaba. Sin embargo, recordó cuando se cruzó con aquella niña naranja en el gran comedor, de alguna manera sintió algo extraño, raro, que sabía el, pero cuando la vio lo sintió así como si la conociera, o supiera algo de su futuro o más bien su pasado. Debía buscarla y arrinconarla quizás ella sabía algo, mañana lo haría. Bien dijo su nombre y no fue porque todos los alumnos estaban diciéndolo, ella no parecía tener idea de que se llamará así, era obvio que lo dijo sin saber ¿marioneta? ¿De quién? Alguien sabía algo.

Se quitó su túnica y lo guardo en su pequeño lugar privado, un cofre. Por el momento todo lo que tenía era tan solo su uniforme y uno que otro atuendo que le dio el profesor, al principio lo había negado, no quería tener que recibir caridad de ese feo profesor. Pero no le agradaba la idea de andarse por el castillo con solo el uniforme tampoco le apetecía dormir con el. Así que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo. Al final no pudo ir a la sección prohibida eso lo molestaba aún más.

Estaba encismado en sus pensamientos sentado en la esquina de su cama cuando unos potentes golpes en su puerta hizo que mirara furiosamente a la puerta, se levantó y fue a abrirla como osaban interrumpirlo de esa manera. Se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio junto con un gordo y una niña, eran los de antes. Recordaba a ese tal Malfoy, un niño mimado, el típico niño rico que quiere que todos le presten atención, a su parecer patético. Lo que le recordaba que en su época tenía a un Malfoy igual, como siempre, mimados hasta no más.

Malfoy había ido a buscarlo aquella serpiente nueva parecía que se daba el lujo de andar por ahí sin más burlándose de ellos. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin no ese tal Riddle y lo pondría en su lugar a toda costa. Cuando salió de clases junto con Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson lo andaban buscando, preguntándoles a sus compañeros de casa pero no lograban encontrarlo, Crabbe dijo que iría a buscar algo en su habitación así que se separó de ellos. Solo hasta que entraron a su sala común vieron entrar a Riddle a su habitación, esperaron unos minutos y decidieron a actuar a mando de Malfoy.

Riddle miro expectante mirándolos a los tres. Malfoy dio un paso y se cruzó de brazos.

-Apártate de mi camino.-dijo Malfoy en un tono amenazador.

A Riddle le salió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, miro alrededor de la sala común.

-Ah, ¿es todo? Chico, no tienes imaginación, no me interesas tu puedes apartarte.-exclamo Tom y se apoyó en la puerta.

-¿Quieres pelear?-soltó Malfoy enojado, ¿quién se creía él? Él era el príncipe no ese usurpador que aparece de la nada. Goyle y Pansy e hicieron señas de que lo golpee.

-Las peleas son innecesarias solo perjudican a quien tiene el poder y sabemos quién tiene el poder.-dijo Riddle, retrocedió unos pasos.-Así que si eres inteligente no harás nada.- y cerró la puerta. Malfoy y compañía quedaron estupefactos, Malfoy soltó una maldición y pateo la puerta y se largó con sus compañeros de casa.

En la habitación Riddle busco en su armario aquella placa que encontró en la sala de trofeos. La saco del armario y con ella en mano fue a sentarse, se la quedo observando un buen rato. No le sorprendía que en su pasado hubiera sido muy inteligente. Lo que le preocupaba es que ese Tom sabe cosas que él no sabía, y lo cabreaba no tenía la menor idea de cómo contactarlo o saber si quiera si está vivo.

En la placa relucía su nombre:

_Premio en honor a: TOM RIDDLE Por Servicios Especiales al Colegio._

¿En qué habrá servido a este colegio? Esa era una de sus dudas pues no recordaba que hubiera una mención de eso en los libros que había leído de Hogwarts. Dejo a un lado la placa y miro el techo, ya averiguaría todo a su tiempo, con ese pensamiento poco a poco quedo dormido.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo, Hermione esperaba que Ron y Harry terminarán de comer. Todavía no había terminado su tarea y esos dos no se movían del gran comedor comiendo como unos idiotas.

Se sentía mal emocionalmente y no entendía por qué. El tal Riddle de Slytherin le provocaba no sé qué. Fue muy extraño su llegada, de la nada aparecía y acababa para sus sospechas en Slytherin, eso le inquietaba. Luego pasa que al entrar al gran comedor para cenar, ve a lo lejos a Riddle dirigirse a su mesa justo en el momento que cruzaba a lado de la pequeña Ginny y en cómo se quedaron mirando, y luego que ella salía huyendo y el volteara a verla. Decidió ir a hablar con Ginny cuando regresará a su dormitorio.

-Que Nick-Casi-Decapitado hará su fiesta ¿vas a ir Harry?-pregunto Ron mientras arrancaba un pedazo de carne y lo comía. Esa noche había un calor, que simplemente llevaban una camisa de mangas cortas color rojo en honor a Gryffindor.

-Pues, no hay otra opción ¿verdad?-respondió Harry mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.-Nunca he ido a un cumpleaños de muerte.

-Ha de ser escalofriante-dijo Ron.

-Pues yo estoy emocionada por ir.- dijo Hermione emocionada quien por fin presto atención a lo que hablaban ese par.-No estaría mal ir.

-Supongo, me comprometí a ir…-dijo con tono lamentable Harry.

Al terminar de comer los tres amigos se levantaron y fueron a su sala común. Nada extraño paso en el camino y llegaron bien a su sala. Al entrar había una fiesta en la sala. Festejaban algo que hicieron los hermanos mayores de Ron, Fred y George Weasley. Aunque no duró la fiesta porque apareció el prefecto Percy quien también era hermano de Ron a reprender a sus hermanos de que no debían de hacer fiesta sin autorización de un prefecto.

-Eres un amargado prefectito- grito con fuerza Fred. Percy estaba apagando una extraña cosa que consiguieron sus hermanos, una clase de vela que lanza fuegos artificiales.

-Dejen de tonterías y todos vayan a sus habitaciones.- ordeno Percy.

-Vámonos Fred, ya lo arruino como siempre ese Weasley.- dijo George que sostenía un jugo de calabaza.

Fred y George empezaron a reír y salieron corriendo a su habitación. Hermione entro a su habitación lo último que pudo ver era como Percy salía tras de ellos.

Hermione se cambió de ropa para dormir. Al salir vio a Ginny que escribía en una especie de diario pero no le prestó atención. Fue a sentarse en su cama cuando llamo a Ginny, si bien, no la conocía mucho. Ella está en un curso menor, apenas en primero por lo cual casi nunca coincidían pero sabía que era una buena niña y le agradaba.

Cuando escucho su nombre Ginny alzo la vista y vio que era Hermione la amiga de su hermano. Nerviosa cerró el diario y fue a ver lo que quería la amiga de su hermano.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Eh, Ginny solo quería preguntarte si conoces al chico con el que te vi en el gran comedor, el chico de Slytherin.-Hermione no tenía muy en claro cómo abordarla.

Ginny se puso nerviosa, no esperaba que le preguntarán eso, es cierto cuando se cruzó con el chico sin saberlo le llamó Tom. Pero no creía conveniente decírselo.

-No… no sé quién es Hermione.-dijo Ginny llevándose un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja.-Solo me cruce con él y ya ¿por qué?-rio un poco.

-Ya veo, es solo curiosidad Ginny, gracias.-dijo Hermione. No sabía por qué pero no le creía del todo, ella no le quería decir algo pero prefirió no seguir. Estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que ya era muy de noche fueron a dormir.

Ginny solo pensaba en Tom y en el diario. ¿Qué clase de conexión tenía? No sabía si le hacía bien tener consigo el diario. Un día cuando reviso sus cosas se dio cuenta de que tenía un diario entre sus cosas y no le pertenecía a nadie de su familia. Se sorprendió cuando el diario empezó a escribirle, lo creyó una locura pero le contestaba sus preguntas y le aconsejaba. No era tonta, el diario decía muy bien que era de un tal Tom Riddle. Pero el diario le decía que no era así. Lo negaba siempre, solo hasta que le dijo que encontró a un Tom Riddle el diario le reveló que asi se llamaba. Pero había cosas raras que sucedían en Hogwarts, y sentía que de alguna manera ella lo hacía ya que no era común que olvidará cosas, como lo que hacía o donde estaba y se sentía confundida.

Antes que Hermione la llamará ella hablaba con el diario. El diario quería conocer a Tom, no quería dárselo a ese Slytherin pero el diario la recrimino que era una orden. Así que acepto, y se lo entregaría sin que nadie lo viera.

Fueron pasando los días y al final Tom no averiguó casi nada de su pasado y Ginny nunca hallo la oportunidad para entregarle el diario.

Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

—¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... les agradezco que hayan venido...

Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.

Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.

—Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.

—¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.

—Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.

—¿Los lavabos?

—Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.

-¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

_fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.

—¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.

—Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.

—Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.

—Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.

—Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.

A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el _poltergeist_ no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.

—¿Pican? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione.

—Les he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!

—No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.

Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.

—¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.

Myrtle sollozó.

—Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.

—Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.

Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.

—Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.

—No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.

—Sí, sí.

—Claro.

—No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creen que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!

—Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.

Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!»

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.

—¿lo estan pasando bien?

—¡Sí! —mintieron.

—Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.

La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.

—Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.

A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.

Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.

—¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?

Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.

—¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.

La gente se rió otra vez.

—Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.

—¡No se preocupen por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...

—Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...

—¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.

—¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! — dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.

»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza... Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.

Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.

—No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry.

Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

Y entonces Harry lo oyó.

_—... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._

Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.

Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.

—Harry, ¿qué...?

—Es de nuevo esa voz... Callense un momento...

—... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...

—¡Escuchen! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.

_—... matar... Es la hora de matar..._

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo.

Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

—¡Chssst!

Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:.._. huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!_

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.

Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara.

Yo no oí nada...

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.

—¡Miren!

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

_LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._

_TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:

—Vámonos de aquí.

—No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Háganme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

—¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!

Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.

Lo que no sabían es que hubo alguien más que escuchó lo que Harry.

* * *

Tom aborrecía las fiestas, aprovecho que todo el mundo estaría en la fiesta que se celebraba esta noche para ir a buscar huellas de su pasado. Pensaba entrar a la sección prohibida.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, sintió un viento escalofriante. Miro a todas las direcciones, ahí no había nadie. Avanzo hasta una ventana y miro el lago que se extendía a lo lejos. Pero noto algo raro.

Bajo su mirada y vio que las arañas se iban hacia la ventana. Le extraño ver eso pero no le dio importancia quizás solo quería irse de ahí para cazar afuera. Dio unos pasos más hasta que de repente afuera del castillo se escuchó un estruendo, eran los fuegos artificiales. Hacían un gran ruido fue cuando lo escuchó detrás.

_-... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._

Casi no pudo escucharlo, el miraba los fuegos artificiales cuando sonó de quien sabe dónde.

Busco por todas partes la voz, como no había nadie supuso que era de la pared asi que se acercó a la pared. Y puso su oreja.

_-Lo he deseado….durante tanto tiempo….encerrado…_

-Esta vez lo escucho claramente. Era de ahí, en la pared pero ¿cómo?

_-Matar…Es la hora de matar…_

Y con eso bastó para que se despegará de la pared. Empezó a escuchar como la voz se alejaba. Le entro una emoción y empezó a correr a encontrarla.

¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Un fantasma? No podía serlo si no se vería en alguna ocasión, además no se arrastra. Lo pudo escuchar, como si algo se arrastrara. Se le perdió por un instante la voz por lo que Tom no sabía hacía donde ir.

Cuando volteó la mirada vio que unos 3 niños de Gryffindor estaban corriendo. Si no se equivocaba eran de su clase. Se dio cuenta que igual escuchaban esa voz pero que ellos si le seguían la pista. Así que decidió ir detrás de ellos pero sin que se dieran cuenta.

_-Huelo sangre….HUELO SANGRE_

Escucho de nuevo la voz. Mientras corría miraba la pared. Nunca le pasó eso en su época, era extraño escuchar aquella voz.

-Va a matar a alguien- Gritó el Gryffindor. Quien subió con más velocidad.

Al llegar a la esquina del último corredor, Tom paro en seco, él había visto antes que esos tres lo que decía en la pared. Observo que había algo tendido ahí.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre, aquella voz fue la responsable.

Recordaba la cámara, leyó algo así cuando llego a esta época pero no sabía que existiera.

Tom retrocedió, no le convenía si alguien aparecía que lo encontrarán aquí, por lo que rápido doblo la esquina. Pero al parecer los estudiantes y los maestros ya estaban alertados. De un movimiento se escondió detrás de una estatua y esperó que pasarán.

Salió y fue atrás de ellos para conservar la apariencia.

Y así estaba hasta que pasó a primera fila a observar lo que dirían los demás. Al parecer esos 3 Gryffindors no reaccionaron a tiempo y se quedaron ahí.

Observó la escena sin hablar, lo que estaba ahí colgado era un gato. Y al parecer del conserje porque se puso de muy malhumor hasta que el vejete de Dumbledore lo calló y se los llevaron. Que bien que no lo atraparon a él.

Regreso a su sala común como todos los demás.

Al pasar unos días no se hablaba más de lo que le paso a la gata de Filch la señora Norris. No estaba muerta si no petrificada.

Pero un día todo cambio para Tom. Aquella tarde se cruzó con Ginny Weasley, ella lucía una mirada triste. No la había vuelto a ver desde ese día en el gran comedor.

Ella sostenía un libro. Tom estaba expectante para ver lo que quería. Ginny desvió la mirada y levanto el brazo con el libro.

-Toma esto por favor.- dijo Ginny por fin mirándolo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tom desconfiado.

-Te aseguro que te servirá.-bajo la mirada Ginny.

Desconfiaba de ese libro pero esa niña se lo daba, aquella que al parecer sabe de él.

-Está bien.- agarro el libro y sin decir adiós ni nada por el estilo la dejo ahí.

A Ginny le había afectado mucho lo de la gata de Filch, ella últimamente se sentía rara como si no fuera ella. Cuando paso eso, ella de alguna manera despertó en el baño de chicas donde deambulaba Myrtle pero para su sorpresa sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Ese día se traumo, ¿será posible que ella…? No quería acertar, y se empezó a maldecir tanto que al final recurrió al diario para contarle sus tormentos.

En eso el diario le volvió a decir que lo llevé con ese tal Tom Riddle. Ginny no se sentía bien, no quería dejar el diario pero Tom insistía en irse con alguien más así que decidió ya llevárselo.

A Hermione después de lo de la Señora Norris le había conmocionado ese hecho. Volvía una y otra vez a leer lo que decía el muro y enseguida salía corriendo a la biblioteca en busca de pistas para comprenderlo mejor.

Todo ese asunto le parecía raro, y no quería quedarse con la duda. Sentía que ese niño nuevo de Slytherin tenía algo que ver. Pues desde su llegada empezaron esas cosas, se veía que era inteligente, quería averiguar más de él y si era inocente poder descartarlo pero había algo que le decía que no era inocente.

De repente en una de sus tantas idas a la biblioteca recordó la leyenda de la que se habla del colegio, si no se equivocaba en el libro de La Historia de Hogwarts.

Corrió a la biblioteca, pero estaba tan absorta de que estaba tan cerca de averiguarlo que no se fijó en su camino y choco con alguien quien.

-Perdón.- se disculpó Hermione y levanto la vista.

Ahí estaba justamente su principal sospechoso sin ninguna prueba contundente Tom Riddle.

-Fíjate por donde vas Granger.- dijo Tom, se limpió la túnica y siguió su camino sin mirarla de nuevo.

Hermione lo vio hasta que doblo el pasillo y siguió su ida a la biblioteca.

Tom tenía entre sus manos un nuevo descubrimiento que le proporciono la niña de cabello naranja. Cuando la dejo ahí y miro el libro se sorprendió al leer su nombre escrito en él.

En ese instante supo que ahí tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas pero cuando lo abrió se llevó la sorpresa que todo estaba en blanco. Al principio se enojó bastante, pero de repente su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido como si una parte de él lo llamará, como si supiera que era él. Entro al castillo e iba a su habitación para ver cómo funcionaba el diario, pero en que veía el diario no se fijó en su camino y choco con Hermione Granger, no la conocía más que siempre le ganaba las respuestas, pero personalmente la odiaba, no era más que una sangre sucia. Aunque debía admitir que era inteligente pero nunca tanto como él.

Se limpió la túnica para limpiar los gérmenes de esa Granger y siguió su camino a la sala común.

* * *

_Hola, vuelvo después de tanto tiempo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y me digan si les gusta la historia, de como va la trama. Como notarán la escena de cumpleaños de muerte fue sacada del libro original para darle un toque :)_

_Ustedes son mi motivación de verdad, ustedes me mueven y quiero saber sus opiniones._

_Bueno sin más, nos vemos._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	5. El diario

**Arráncame la** **_vida_**

**_._**

**_._**

**El diario**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: El mundo tanto como los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son personajes de JK Rowling. Solo los utilizo para mi historia y mi pareja favorita.

* * *

Con libro en mano se dirigió a su habitación en la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar a su habitación puso a un lado del escritorio sus útiles y puso el diario frente a él en el escritorio. Busco una pluma y la tinta.

Se sentó nervioso, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que escondería el diario. Mojo un poco la pluma en la tinta y con un poco de temblor por la emoción escribió:

_Hola_

Noto que era ridículo, no había forma de averiguar cómo funcionaba ese diario. Lo cerró y empezó a inspeccionarlo por todos lados. Como no encontró nada fuera de lugar volvió a abrirlo. Pero su sorpresa fue que lo que escribió desapareció. ¿Será que se come las palabras? Creo que ya sabe cómo funcionaba no por nada era el más inteligente en Hogwarts de su época. Pacientemente esperó y no le sorprendió que alguien le respondiera:

_Por fin viniste, Tom._

Leyó lo que decía el diario. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, debía de ser él. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quedo atrapado en el diario? Le inquietaba saber que así acabo.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Escribió y acto seguido se desvaneció para remplazarlo por nuevas palabras.

_Soy Tom Riddle, como sabrás soy tú._

Mojo un poco más de tinta y escribió:

_Me lo esperaba, pero lo que me inquieta es ¿cómo es posible eso?_

Se lo comió el diario.

_Es posible porque fui muy inteligente en mis años en Hogwarts. Debes de saber muy bien que te encuentras en una época distinta, Tom. Pero es una gran ventaja para poder terminar lo que no pude terminar en mi tiempo. _

Decía el diario. Tom miro a los lados. Si, él sabía muy bien en la situación que estaba. En el futuro donde no conocía casi a nadie. A pesar de sus escasos 12 años tenía muy bien planeado lo que quería hacer. Después de que el vejete de Dumbledore lo sacará del orfanato sabía que su destino era conseguir el poder. Lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía muy bien quienes fueron sus padres, quizás el diario le diga todo.

_¿Y qué es lo que no pudiste terminar en tu tiempo? ¿Sigues vivo?_

Preguntó, le entusiasmaba que su yo del pasado lo contacte para poder terminar algo. Sabía que tuvo éxito en su pasado. Pero le intrigaba saber que fue de ese Tom Riddle.

_Para todo hay su tiempo, sí sigo vivo en algún lugar._

Respondió el diario.

_¿Algún lugar? ¿Qué fue de nosotros? _

Hizo más preguntas, el diario no le revelaba nada.

_Sería interesante que descubras mi identidad. Lo que no terminé pronto sabrás, si tienes curiosidad lo averiguarás. Recuerda, tú eres el heredero._

Releyó una y otra vez, y rápido lo entendió. Recordaba leer la palabra "Heredero" en algún lugar. Por supuesto aquel día escrito con sangre en el muro **"ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED"**

_Se abrió una tal cámara de los secretos aquí, ¿tienes algo que ver?_

Pasaba algo muy extraño en Hogwarts y sentía que era debido a él_._

_Estaba en quinto año cuando descubrí la cámara de los secretos, sí, si existe. Hay un niño aquí en el colegio que me interesa bastante, no sé si lo conozcas… se llama "Harry Potter" quiero que lo vigiles y me lo traigas a mí. Cuando entiendas la situación te darás cuenta del por qué. Es todo lo que te diré, lo demás averígualo tú solo Riddle, no me decepciones. Devuelve el libro a esa Weasley, todavía tengo cosas pendientes con ella._

Leyó Riddle y se dispuso a contestarle pero, como si se hubiera acabado el hechizo, las palabras no se desvanecían. Grito una maldición y cerró el libro de golpe. Lo único que había sacado es que él era el heredero y que su otro yo tramaba algo. Sin contar que estaba interesado en ese tal Potter, tenía que averiguar quién rayos era.

Metió a su bolsillo el diario y salió a la sala común, no había nadie. Recordó que tenía clase de Historia de la magia con el profesor Binns. Asi que se encamino al aula de Historia.

Al entrar divisó que le tocaba con los de Gryffindor, optó por sentarse al fondo solo. Adelante se encontraba aquella sangre sucia y sus dos amigos revoltosos. Del otro lado Malfoy y sus tarados. Lo único que le gustaba era aprender, siempre se orgulleció de aprender, saber, tener esa sabiduría de la que carecían las personas. En su opinión aquellos que no leen son unos inútiles.

A la mitad de la clase, la mayoría o casi todos se estaban durmiendo. Igual que los que hacían en su antigua época, siempre lo mismo. Él era el único que prestaba atención. El profesor Binns seguía hablando cuando algo insólito para él y todos sucedió: Granger alzo la mano. No conocía a Granger y no le interesaba hablarle, pero veía que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia le gana a los sangre limpia y mestiza, siempre estaba pendiente y estudiaba mucho. De alguna forma se parecía él y lo reconocía, pero no más allá de eso, es una sangre sucia al final de cuentas.

-¿Señorita…?- dijo el profesor Binns algo sorprendido que le interrumpieran.

-Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.

Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

-Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia -dijo con su voz seca, jadeante-. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. -Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

Hermione no quería darse por vencida justo cuando alzaba la mano para preguntar otra vez, alguien le gano. Volteó a ver atrás y vio que era Riddle.

-¿Señor…?- dijo el profesor Binns.

-Riddle, señor con lo que dijo mi compañera Granger ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?-preguntó Tom. No hubiera preguntado eso, pero dado que esa niña preguntó acerca de la cámara de los secretos le llamó la atención.

Al ver el ambiente Harry pensaba que al profesor Binns nunca nadie lo había interrumpido. Quedo boquiabierto que se rio por lo bajo, a su lado Ron jugueteaba con su pluma e interesado por saber la leyenda. Pero no era el único, todos tenían curiosidad.

-Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Granger y Riddle como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante-. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que ustedes me preguntan es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

-No creo que sea exagerada, como dice Aristóteles "No se puede desatar un nudo sin saber cómo está hecho" -dijo Riddle.

-Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara.

El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

Solo el heredero podía abrirla, y alguien la abrió ahora. Debí haber sido yo, debo estar rondando aquí en Hogwarts. Que interesante.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

-Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

-Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

-Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?

Exacto, el Tom Riddle del pasado lo hizo. Pero si él también es Tom Riddle puede entrar a la cámara y dominar al monstruo del que se habla. La pregunta es cómo llegar a esa dichosa cámara.

-Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...

Era porque estaba muy bien escondida, la voz que escucho aquella vez y apareció el muro debía ser el monstruo, no cabía duda pero qué clase de monstruo es. Pasar desapercibido por el colegio sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

La clase continúo pero Tom no presto atención.

Al terminar la clase, todos se levantaron y empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Recordaba lo que le pidió el diario asi que tendría que hacerlo pero para eso, sabía que los Weasleys eran numerosos.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione guardaron sus cosas vieron que Riddle se les acercaba. No era nada bueno si un Slytherin se acercaba. Así que pusieron una postura amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres Riddle?-Preguntó Harry con un tono desafiante.

-¿Tú eres un Weasley, verdad? Tu hermana ¿cómo se llama?. Le hablo a Ron ignorando a Harry olímpicamente.

-Sí, ¿qué quiere una serpiente con mi hermana?-dijo Ron rudamente.

-Solo quería devolverle un libro interesante que me prestó pero no consigo hallarla.-dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Ron estaba a punto de soltar maldiciones cuando Hermione prefirió intervenir.

-Ron cállate, adelántense Harry ahora los alcanzo.-dijo Hermione mirándolos a los dos sonrientes. Harry titubeo no quería dejar sola a Herms con esa serpiente. Pero sabía que Ron era muy testarudo y buscaría pelea, asi que decidió llevárselo no sin antes decirle que se cuide.

Al escuchar que diga "Harry" Tom lo miro boquiabierto repasándolo de arriba abajo con sus ojos. Quien diría que él era uno de los tres que encontró el muro, y que escuchaba lo que decía el monstruo.

-¿Ese niño es Harry Potter?-pregunto amablemente Tom a Hermione.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida, su amigo era el más famoso por ser el-que sobrevivió a Voldemort.

-No, entonces ¿cómo se llama esa Weasley?-pregunto Tom para irse, no le agradaba hacer plática con Granger.

-¿La conoces Riddle?-indago Hermione.

-No tengo porque decírtelo.-respondió Tom secamente, ¿Qué se metía esa sangre sucia?

-Entonces no tengo porque decirte como se llama-contrataco Hermione molesta y se fue.

Tom apretó sus puños, odiaba a Granger, eso era definitivo.

-Maldita sabelotodo.-dijo Tom sin que nadie lo escuchará y salió del salón dispuesto a encontrar por su cuenta a la niña Weasley.

Si algo tenía bien claro es que no quería que Granger se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

Tom no quería darle el diario a esa Weasley y vio provechoso volver a escribirle, y acorralarlo. Por lo que en lugar de buscarla fue a las afueras del castillo. Buscaba un buen lugar para sentarse y escribir, y así lo hizo. En el árbol que está a lado del lago donde nadie lo vería.

Con una tinta muy fina se dispuso a revelar los misterios que envolvían al diario. No le importaba que él que estaba ahí fuera él, después de todo quien más sabría cuáles son sus debilidades.

* * *

Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»

-Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia -dijo Ron.

Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.

—No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.

—¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!

—¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.

—¿Habían visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? — preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

—Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?

Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.

—No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.

—No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones...

—Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.

Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

—No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...

Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:

—¿Recuerdan toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona. —Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.

Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry

—No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.

—Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle la Llorona. Venga, echemos un vistazo.

Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.

Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.

Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:

—Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.

—Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.

—No —confirmé Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.

Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.

—Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.

—¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar...

—¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿saben?, aunque esté muerta.

—Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...

—¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —Gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!

—Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Myrtle a la defensiva.

-Nos referimos si viste a alguien aquella noche.-se apresuró a decir Harry.

-No me fije, estaba muy dolida por lo que dijo Peeves que vine aquí a suicidarme pero recordé que estoy… que estoy…-dijo Myrtle con un sollozo.

-Muerta.- dijo Ron secamente.

Myrtle empezó a llorar y salió volando a la ventana sin hacerles caso.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí. Hermione le dijo a Ron que la acompañara a tratar de hablar con Myrtle, mientras tanto Harry solo observaba atrás de ellos.

-Discúlpate Ron-le ordeno Hermione.

-Perdón Myrtle, fue una tragedia.-dijo Ron mirándola.

Myrtle lo miro enojada pero segundos después suspiro.

-Paso algo ayer, estaba llorando cuando alguien vino y me arrojo un libro.- Myrtle señalo aquel libro tirado.-Busque por todas partes enojada para decirle que se muera pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie.-dijo Myrtle mientras jugaba con sus lentes.

Harry localizó el libro y fue a buscarlo. Lo hojeo y no había nada escrito. En la portada solo estaba la textura del libro. Aquello le pareció muy extraño así que lo guardo en su bolsillo dispuesto a averiguar que era.

Iban a preguntar más cosas cuando de repente escucharon el grito de "RON" de Percy el hermano mayor de Ron que era un prefecto. Los regaño de porqué estaban en un aseo de chicas cuando deberían de estar cenando como los demás. Al final nos les quedo de otra que irse, Percy se disculpó con Myrtle y cerró la puerta.

Myrtle miraba a todos lados nerviosa.

De repente se escucharon unos aplausos en el baño de niñas. Al escuchar los aplausos Myrtle se estremeció. Se abrió una de las puertas donde estaban los retretes sin cesar de los aplausos. Un niño galante con una mirada perversa, portando el emblema de Slytherin salió.

-Interesante.-dijo Tom caminando hacia Myrtle.-No cabe duda que hice bien al matarte, ¿no me desobedecerás o sí?

-No.-dijo Myrtle mirando cabizbaja.

-Eres una niña obediente, si me desobedeces puede que te torture, ¿sabías que hasta los fantasmas pueden "morir" y ser "torturados"? Sigue así Myrtle.-Dijo Tom y salió del aseo de chicas.

Myrtle sollozaba muy fuerte, pues justo ahí estaba el responsable de su muerte. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que había en la cámara de los secretos y quien dominaba a esa criatura. Se sorprendió cuando anoche Riddle le tiró el libro y le obligo a que cooperara.

Tom estaba más que satisfecho. Obligo al diario a que le revelara los secretos. No le dijo demasiado pero si lo suficiente para saber qué hacer.

Se enteró que Myrtle había sido asesinada por él en quinto año. Que el dicho niño Harry Potter es una famosa figura, entre otras cosas.

El diario quería nublarle los pensamientos a Potter y quien mejor que él para dárselo, pero obvio no podía ir y entregarle el diario sin más. Así que él sabía que esa niña Granger podía juntar un poco las pistas o simplemente preguntaría a todo el mundo pero llegaría Myrtle. Así que fue anoche a tirarle el libro a Myrtle y presentarse formalmente, la pobre fantasma se desmayó pero logro hacer que coopere y guarde silencio.

Pero Riddle tampoco era un idiota sabía que el diario relucía con su nombre en la portada asi que con un hechizo avanzado lo escondió para que solo apareciera la textura y así no revelar su identidad.

Solo le quedaba esperar que el diario hiciera su parte. Por ahora, averiguaría donde está la entrada a la cámara y dominar al monstruo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tom fue a la biblioteca para tratar de averiguar la posición de la cámara. Fue a sentarse en el lugar más alejado de los estudiantes, traía consigo un ejemplar de "Los mejores secretos del castillo Hogwarts" sacado de la sección prohibida. Se las ingenio mucho para llevárselo sin que se lo vieran.

A los pocos minutos una estudiante de cabello marrón alborotado se sentó en la misma mesa que él. Tom se dio cuenta de ese hecho asi que bajo el libro esperando que ella hablará. ¿Quién osaba a sentarse con el heredero?

Hermione lo notó, Riddle miraba expectante de que hablara. Al principio no iba a hacer eso, ella había recurrido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de pociones donde les explicara paso a paso como hacer la poción multijugos. Era vital porque Harry, Ron y ella hablaron sobre quien era capaz de abrir la cámara de secretos, ella no estaba convencida de que sus amigos apoyarán la idea de que Malfoy era el heredero, si, era un serpiente se creía el príncipe de Slytherin. Pero ella no lo veía así pero de todas formas se convertirían en los amigos de Malfoy: Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson para preguntarle. A ella le inquietaba, sabía por los rumores que se corrían que Tom Riddle le dijo a Malfoy que él sería el príncipe de la casa. Aunque Malfoy se autoproclame príncipe, todos incluso hasta los de Slytherin sabían que el recién llegado vino a ocupar el puesto. Todo el mundo lo respetaba. Y aquí estaba ella dispuesta a averiguar esos misterios que le rodean.

Hermione buscaba algún libro donde estuviera la poción Multijugos cuando vio al fondo a Riddle sentarse, se debatía entre si ir o no. Al final se atrevió, mientras se acercaba diviso el título del libro y le saco una sonrisa, ¿Asi que al igual que ella quería averiguar los secretos de Hogwarts?

-Que interesante libro lees, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto con cautela Hermione.

Riddle tardo en contestarle.

-De la sección prohibida, pero no le digas a la señorita Pince.- dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

A Hermione eso le saco de casillas, no de enojo si no de sorpresa.

-Necesitas permiso de un profesor para entrar ahí ¿cómo lo burlaste?-pregunto Hermione con sorpresa.

-Tengo mis métodos Granger.-Dijo Tom amablemente. Para Tom ese era un plan, siempre ser amable con los demás alumnos aun si tenga que serlo con una sangre sucia. Siempre tiene que ser el líder, el responsable. Así había sido en su vida pasada, y lo seguiría siendo hasta que haya logrados sus planes.

Herms no quería admitirlo pero ella también quería entrar a la sección prohibida. Pero no quería la ayuda de Tom. Tom lo sospechó y adopto una pose pensativa.

-Así que quieres entrar a la sección prohibida, pero ¿no eres tu una persona responsable incapaz de hacer algo ilegal siendo de Gryffindor?-dijo finalmente Tom.

-¿Y no tú eras una persona responsable? Ah, sí, eres una serpiente.-hablo mordazmente Hermione.

-Yo busco respuestas, lo sabes igual, ¿no? Quieres saber dónde está la cámara de los secretos. No me malinterpretes Granger, yo soy una persona curiosa.-dijo Tom.

-Lo noto Riddle.

-Como dice Rabindranath Tagore 'El que se ocupa demasiado en hacer el bien no tiene tiempo de ser bueno.'.- Dijo Tom.

-¿Insinúas que no soy buena?-dijo un poco alterada Hermione mirándolo perspicazmente.

Tom cerró el libro y se paró.

-Cada quien se juzga Granger, no te vayas a corromper.- dijo Tom mientras pasaba a su lado.

Hermione sin mirarlo dijo:

-Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra Riddle.

Tom aunque estaba a una distancia considerable pudo escucharlo. Se le formo una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que lo sembré anticipadamente.- lo dijo muy bajo para sí mismo y salió riendo.

Hermione se quedó sola en la mesa, solo pensaba en lo estúpida que fue. Sin querer cayó en el jueguito de Riddle.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho acariciando al fénix. Cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, Dumbledore dijo que pasara. Al abrirla entró Minerva McGonagall seguida de Severus Snape y Rubeus Hagrid.

-Oh Rubeus que bueno que viniste.-dijo contento Dumbledore, invitándolo a que se sentará. Había llamado a los tres para hablar de Tom Riddle.

-Gracias director.- dijo Hagrid mientras se sentaba en un sillón más pequeño que él.

Minerva y Severus estaban de pie esperando que el director les dijera el porqué de la reunión.

-Rubeus creo que no te han dicho de la situación en la que se encuentra Hogwarts.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, la gata de Filch ha sido petrificada, lo sé director.-dijo Hagrid confundido.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-No a eso me refiero Rubeus, si no a la particular situación de que el joven Tom Riddle pasea como un alumno de segundo año en Slytherin.-dijo Dumbledore.

Hagrid se paró de golpe.

-¿Cómo es posible Albus?-dijo Hagrid.

-Lo mismo dije- hablo por primera vez Minerva cruzándose de brazos.

-Director Dumbledore no puede dejar que ese niño malvado ande libremente.- acusó rápido Hagrid caminando de un lado a otro.- ¡Él fue él que me saco de Hogwarts! No sabía que estaba aquí.

-Rubeus por favor, cálmate, hace mucho tiempo te dije que en algún momento aparecería ese joven Tom.

-¿Por lo que me contaste años atrás de aquel hechizo?

-Sí, así que te pido por favor que lo toleres, el joven Riddle no lo conoce aún.- finalizó Dumbledore.

-Hasta ahora el muchacho se ha comportado director.-Hablo Severus Snape un poco apartado de los que se encontraban presentes.

-He de decir lo mismo Albus, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente, no cabe duda que en su tiempo fue el mejor del colegio. Por eso se convirtió en lo que es ahora.-dijo Minerva con rencor a Albus.

-Sí lo se Minerva, realmente espero que Tom se revindique y no se convierta en algo peor que su yo mayor.-lanzó un suspiro de angustia Albus.

\- Riddle y Granger tienen un choque de sabelotodos.-hablo despectivamente Snape.

-Es de imaginarse, Hermione no soporta la idea de que alguien más levante la mano y Riddle siempre quiere destacar su inteligencia ante los inferiores.-dijo Albus divertido.

* * *

Tom caminó rumbo a las afueras del castillo para encontrase con alguien. Si todo iba de acuerdo a su plan sería un éxito. Paso junto al Sauce Boxeador con cuidado y camino un poco más allá. Diviso a la persona que esperaba y sonrió.

La persona se encontraba parada jugando con sus dedos y mirando de un lado a otro nerviosa. Cuando vio a Tom se asustó pero se vio obligada a calmarse y recostó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol a la espera de que la persona llegará a donde estaba ella.

-T-T-Tom-dijo la niña tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué el tartamudeo Ginny? Si tan solo soy un año mayor que tú.-dijo Tom alegremente.

-Lo siento…-se aclaró la garganta.-pero lo que me dijiste que haga no me siento lista para hacerlo. Me da miedo Tom…

-No hay nada que temer, Ginny tranquilízate.-se acercó Tom a Ginny.-Tú eres hermosa, nadie lo puede negar. ¿Estás conmigo, no?

-S-sí-dijo Ginny sonrojándose fuerte.

Para Tom Ginny le era importante, así que la había buscado y haría que ella cooperara.

-Entonces no tienes que tener miedo-Tom abrazó a Ginny.-Hazlo, nadie te echará la culpa, tú no tienes la culpa mi dulce Ginny, deja que tu corazón te guíe.

Ginny se sonrojo aún más y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres muy lindo Tom…lo haré, tú me das motivos.-lo dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Gracias, no me decepciones.-le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No lo haré Tom, tú eres el único que me escucha….. Me das una libertad inimaginable.- dijo Ginny medio llorosa, él de verdad era el único que la escuchaba, desde que escribía en el diario con aquel Tom y ahora en persona con este Tom Riddle.

Tom quito el abrazo y le hizo señas de que aquí terminaba la charla. Ginny se fue y Tom la vio irse. Ahora sí que todo iba como había planeado, no pudo evitar reír.

-Como dicen por ahí "Por un lado la locura y el otro la demencia"-dijo alto Tom y marcho de nuevo al castillo en silencio.

* * *

**Holaaa he vueltoo :3**

** A contestar Reviews n.n perdón por no haberles respondido xD**

**En primero a la que mas ha comentado y le gusta mi historia :'33:**

**susan-black7: Gracias por leer mi historia y apoyarme con estos capitulos :,DD sisi espero que te siga gustando. Ya se pone buena la trama n.n Este Tom superará al Tom del pasado :D**

**:33**

**Miss Bednarek : Pues ya se encontraron jajaja :DD espero que te guste n.n**

**Lady Heaven: Gracias por tu comentario amiga aunque ya tiene tiempo que lo comentaste n.n pero ya te respondi xD**

**Betting Life: Fuiste mi primer review n.n espero que te guste la historia, saludos :)**

**feriyen: Eso hago, ando mejorando, haciendo los capítulos mas largos :)**

**Lity: Si, tom odia a los sangre sucia eso es innegable xD pero llegará el momento que se fijara en ella. Espero que te guste mi historia :3**

**Hasta aquí los reviews gracias. Espero que me continuen apoyando n.n Nos vemos en otro cap :3**


	6. ¿Quién muere?

**Arráncame la _vida_**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién muere?**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: El mundo tanto como los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son personajes de JK Rowling. Solo los utilizo para mi historia y mi pareja favorita.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que le entregó el diario a Ginny. Y sin darse cuenta llegó la hora en que todo el mundo se ponía de idiotas, el partido de Quidditch. Tom pensó que esa era otra oportunidad de oro para entrar a zonas prohibidas, ese día todo el mundo o la mayoría estaría en el campo lejos de Hogwarts. Según lo que escuchó hoy competían Slytherin contra Gryffindor, a él no le llamaba la atención ver a estúpidos perseguir una pelota, no ganaban nada más que "victoria" "honor" tonterías. Sin embargo, le parecía sensato ir casi a lo último para que lo vieran igual en el partido y no lo incriminen de nada.

Tom bajo las escaleras con libros en mano. A su lado pasaban niñas que a su parecer las consideraba "chillonas" solo hablando de los guapos integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor. Tom miro rápido sus colores y vio los colores amarillo y negro, pertenecen a "Hufflepuff". Ya casi daban las once cuando todo el mundo salía disparado al campo.

Para las 11:20 la mayoría de los alumnos estaban afuera del castillo, solo quedaban pocos en el castillo por diversas razones. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del partido, Tom se asomó a una ventana y vio que pronto llovería, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Para su suerte todo estaba despejado.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con esa Bludger?-preguntó Hermione.

Minutes después que empezó el partido la mayoría notó que una Bludger se comportaba extraño, pues perseguía Harry como si buscará lesionarlo.

-Esta rara ¿verdad? ¿a qué se deberá?-pregunto Ron siguiendo con su vista la Bludger.

-Mmm no lo sé.-respondió Hermione. Ella entrecerró los ojos buscando entre los alumnos, en todos lados viendo si alguien estaba hechizándola. Su vista se dirigió al jefe de casa de Slytherin, el profesor de pociones: Severus Snape. Recordaba que el año pasado sin querer se confundió con el profesor Snape con Quirrel, había creído que él era el culpable, pero esta ocasión valía la pena revisar por las dudas.

-Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger... -gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.

-Hay que detener el juego -dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry. Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estaban cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?

-Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry -dijo George enfadado-. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.

-Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.

La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.

-Escuchen -les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba-, con ustedes dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Vuelvan a proteger al resto del equipo y déjenme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca.

-No seas tonto -dijo Fred-, te partirá en dos. Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley

-Oliver, esto es una locura -dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada-, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo.

-¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!

-Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la snitch- o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!

Llegó la señora Hooch.

-¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.

Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry. —Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo han oído..., dejen que se enfrente él solo a la bludger.

Regresando al lugar donde se encontraban los de Gryffindor apoyando a su equipo, Hermione se despidió de Ron para ir a investigar. Cuando vio a Snape no vio nada raro en él, asi que se le ocurrió otra cosa. No lo había pensado antes, pero ella no vio a Riddle por ningún lado. Iría al lado de Slytherin a ver si lo encontraba, para ella él era el sospechoso principal ahora.

Cuando se cambió de lado del campo subió las escaleras a donde estaban todas las serpientes. Se sentía nerviosa, todos la miraban acusadoramente. Quiso pasar de largo pero Zabini se le cruzó en su camino. Hermione se molestó y lo aparto y corrió. A lo lejos escuchó como Zabini lanzaba un grito de frustración. Corría con la cabeza baja que para su mala suerte choco con una persona. Ella se tambaleo y cuando alzo su vista se encontró justamente con la persona que buscaba. Herms abrió mucho sus ojos de sorpresa. Tom le dio la mano para que se levantará con una cara sonriente.

-Ten cuidado Granger, parece que tienes un favoritismo en chocar conmigo en cada momento-dijo Tom y se empezó a reír discretamente. Sabía que todos los observaban.

-No es mi culpa Riddle.-dijo Granger mientras le correspondía la mano y se levantaba. Le sorprendía que Riddle le tendiera la mano a una Gryffindor para ella eso era una cosa sorprendente.

-Y… dime ¿Qué buscas del lado de Slytherin?-dijo suspicazmente Tom.

Hermione dudó sobre que decir.

-Nada, solo que no te vi aquí y como alguien ha hechizado la bludger de Harry sospechaba de ti-realmente ella no sabía que decir, no podía acusarlo directamente. No tenía pruebas, quizá y no lo vio por tanta multitud.

-Parkinson.-demando Tom a Pansy. La chica se sobresaltó y apareció, para ese entonces los de Slytherin habían hecho un círculo como cuando tienen acorralada a una presa, las serpientes a la leona.

-¿Sí?-dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Granger dice que no me vio aquí, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que estoy aquí?-pregunto Tom, Hermione volteó a ver la respuesta de Parkinson.

-Desde que empezó el partido ha estado conmigo.-respondió Pansy.

-¿Ves? No me puedes culpar a mí de lo que le pasa a tu amiguito.-dijo Tom a Herms.

Hermione cerró la boca y sin decir nada se fue de ahí. Realmente estaba molesta odiaba a los de Slytherin, esas serpientes. Regresó con Ron sin solucionar nada, solo esperaba que Harry no se lastimará. La lluvia caía de nuevo.

Pero pasa que al final Harry logró capturar a la Snitch a pesar de su mal estado, pues la Bludger lo había golpeado. Bajo junto con Ron a buscarlo ya que se había caído al campo.

Esperaba mientras todas las serpientes bajaban de las escaleras, al final Granger había sospechado de él pero no de lo que él creía. Si no de su amigo Potter y la bludger, en realidad él no tenía nada que ver con eso ni el mismo sabía que le paso. Había utilizado a Parkinson y manipulándole su cerebrito para que dijera eso y así se libraría de culpas.

Y así tranquilamente Tom bajo de las gradas, si todo iba como lo planeado no tardaría en suceder, el ciclo se repite.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry se había encontrado con Dobby aquel elfo domestico que desde el principio del curso lo había conocido. Con su característica forma de actuar y hablar. Poco después Harry encontró la respuesta a la incógnita de la bludger, había sido Dobby quien la manipulo en un intento de hacer que Harry volviera a casa, pero luego el elfo domestico se empezó a pegar con toda cosa que se encontraba en el camino repitiéndose a sí mismo "Dobby malo". Al final el elfo desapareció y Harry no pudo averiguar nada más.

Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

-Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

-Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.

-Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—.

Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.

Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

-¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.

-Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...

Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.

-¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.

Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.

-¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.

Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.

-Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...

-¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?

—La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.

Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.

-Le dije que era una mala idea tenerlo en el castillo.-dijo con voz sombría Minerva, tanto Dumbledore y ella sabían de que hablaban.

-No tenemos pruebas, no sabemos si lo hizo por segunda vez.-respondió Dumbledore en un susurro. La señora Pomfrey no los escucho pues estaba observando a Colin.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba la perfección del demonio sentado con los pies estirados en el sofá leyendo un libro. Cuando de repente empezó a escuchar susurros entre sus compañeros de casa "¿Lo escuchaste? El niño de primero…" "Lo hicieron de nuevo….por eso…" él sabía muy bien de que hablaban.

Bajo su libro a un costado y observó a los estudiantes de aquí para allá se movían. Ya había sucedido de nuevo, con esa cara triunfante se fue a su habitación, mañana se armaría otro caos en el castillo. Con muchos pensamientos fue tranquilamente a su habitación, no se sentía culpable, era parte del destino.

* * *

Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.

Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.

—Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.

Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.

Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.

—¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!

—¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...

Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona. No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.

—Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.

—¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.

—Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.

Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.

—Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de quidditch estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.

—Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.

Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.

—Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...

—Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... — Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.

Tom fue a buscar a Ginny, sabía de boca de todos lo que le sucedió a Colin. Ahora le tocaba el turno de ir a animar a Ginny diciendole que no tema, a vees si llegaba sentir lastima por lo que le hacía a la niña. Finalmente la encontró en el pasillo que la dirigía al comedor.

-Weasley.-grito Tom. Ginny estaba lo suficiente cerca para escucharlo, se volteó y lo encontró. Tom hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Ginny le hizo caso y le siguió. Llegaron a las afueras del castillo como era de costumbre así nadie los escucharía.

-¿Estas asustada?-pregunto de primero Tom. Observaba como Ginny jugueteaba con sus dedos cabizbaja. Ella si hablar solo movió su cabeza en forma de asentimiento.-No lo tengas pequeña pelirroja, fue un accidente nada más, no te tortures todavía eres joven-él se acercó y con una mano le levantó su cabeza. Vio lágrimas derramar proveniente de ella, con su otra mano mientras permanecía muy cerca de ella se las limpio.-Quiero verte alegre.

-Pero, no recuerdo nada… me duele no saber que me pasa.-dijo asustada soltando más lágrimas.

Así estuvieron un rato hablando, Tom la animo, la necesitaba para sus planes, no podía permitirse dejarla ir, sería su perdición porque podría revelarlo. Sin embargo, Riddle no se dio cuenta que a lejos alguien los observaba, había pasado ahí por casualidad debido a que su pelota se le cayó por esos jardines. Cuando los vio se sorprendió de ver a Riddle demasiado cerca de Ginny. Recogió su pelota y se fue de ahí. Le impresionaba ese descubrimiento.

* * *

Ya eran las vacaciones de navidad cuanto la mayoría del colegio se marchaba para sus casas. Él por supuesto no podía regresar al orfanato después de tantos años, sería estúpido. Por lo que el día que tenían que firmar para quedarse fue con Dumbledore a hablar sobre su caso. Y por supuesto el anciano le había otorgado permiso para que se quedara las vacaciones de navidad.

Una tarde Riddle pasó y vio que habían colgado un anuncio del club de duelo, él se debatía en asistir o aprovechar en averiguar otra vez. A su lado vio que estaban Potter, el Weasley hermano de Ginny y Granger. Escuchaba el escándalo que hacían con otros de Gryffindor, demasiados leones asi que se apartó y se fue.

A las 8 Riddle bajo al gran comedor pues ahí sería el gran duelo que todo el mundo gritaba. Cuando llego Riddle ya había empezado la clase, las mesas del gran comedor habían desaparecido remplazándolo una tarima dorada donde encontró encima al profesor que más patético le parecía: Gilderoy Lockhart. Enserio ese profesor le provocaba asco, su patética apariencia y siempre pavoneándose de logros que el dudaba de que fueran ciertos.

En ese momento Lockhart presentaba a su ayudante el profesor Snape. Tom saco una media sonrisa, el jefe de su casa estaba ahí ayudando al profesor más estúpido. Snape mostraba una mueca de desprecio, eso le hizo sentir más alegre.

Empezó el duelo entre profesores, y como era de suponer, Lockhart solo era cuento para Snape. En un dos por tres Lockhart salió volando por los aires víctima de un "Expelliarmus" que había lanzado Snape. Luego el profesor contra las artes oscuras empezó a intentar defender su postura.

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

-¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry

-Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo -dijo con expresión desdeñosa-. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...

Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.

-Me parece que no -dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad-. Señor Riddle aquí. Veamos que puedes hacer con el famoso Potter.

A Riddle no esperaba que lo llamasen. El solo quería ser un observador, y para el colmo lo emparejaban con el niño Potter. No le quedó más remedio que avanzar. Se subió al estrado en un extremo paralelo a donde se subía Potter igual. Hermione observaba muy atenta al duelo que se iba a dar.

-Por ahora, comencemos con Potter y Riddle, cuando termine su duelo los demás podrán comenzar.-anuncio el profesor Snape. Todos obedecieron.

-Potter y Riddle póngase enfrente y den una inclinación-ordeno Lockhart.

Riddle giro los ojos y obedeció. Harry trago saliva y avanzo. Mirándose fijamente apenas bajaron la cabeza.

-Riddle.-dijo Harry.

-Potter.

Se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a sus lugares.

-¡Varitas listas!-anuncio Lockhart.-Cuando cuente hasta tres ejecuten sus hechizos para desarmar a su contrincante. Solo para desarmarlo, no queremos ningún accidente están advertidos ustedes dos. Uno, dos y… tres.

Harry apunto con su varita rápido a Riddle.

-_¡Rictusempra!_-grito Harry.

Tom no había comenzado todavía, quería medir el potencial del chico. Lo esquivo con una habilidad impresionante y contraataco.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_

Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.

-¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

-_¡Finite incantatem!_ —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Riddle dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.

Snape se aceró a Riddle le susurró algo al oído. Riddle no hizo ninguna expresión y miro a Harry.

Harry miro asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:

-Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

-¿Asustado? —murmuró Riddle, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

-Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.

Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

-¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

-¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?

Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.

Riddle levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

-_¡Serpensortia!_

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, quede ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...

-No.-dijo Harry sin saber cómo contratacar con eso.

La serpiente se movía directo hacia él. Harry sentía un impulso de quien sabe dónde. Quería decirle que se "aleje" que se quedara quieta, sin ser consciente de ello. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se asustó. Incluso para Tom pero él no se asustó, si no se quedó boquiabierto. Tom con un movimiento rápido de la varita hizo desaparecer a la serpiente. Se le quedo mirando extraño a Potter.

Potter reacciono.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_-pronuncio Harry. A Tom casi lo alcanza y bajo rápidamente y paso sobre su cabeza estrellándose contra la pared. Él no se permitió que siguiera así.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-Grito y fue a parar en Harry que lo lanzo por los aires y cayo de golpe. Todo el mundo fue a verlo.

Lockhart anuncio al ganador. Tom bajo del estrado y se fue al fondo de la multitud apartándose. Realmente no esperaba que el chico Potter hablara la lengua _Parsel _lo hacía un candidato del heredero de Slytherin pero él sabía que por supuesto él era el heredero, pero le disgustaba el hecho de no ser el único con ese poder. ¿Qué? ¿Había mas de un heredero? No podía creerse esa basura pero no lograba encontrar otra respuesta.

Hermione y Ron agarraron rápido a Harry y salieron disparados del salón. Para Tom nada podía ser mejor, Harry sería la víctima, a él lo culparían de lo que ocurría en el castillo. Ese Potter hablaba _parsel_ y todo el mundo lo vio.

Cuando salieron del salón tanto Hermione y Ron estaban perplejos por lo sucedido. A Harry todavía le dolía el golpe que recibió en la caída. Harry miro a ambos apenado, y con incomodidad él no sabía porque la mirada de ambos. Paso un rato de silencio hasta que Ron por fin hablo, agarro a Harry y lo llevó a sentarse a una butaca.

-Hablas _Parsel_ Harry, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho? Lo escondiste.-dijo entre sorprendido y decepcionado que su mejor amigo no le contara eso.

-¿Hablo qué?-pregunto Harry sin la menor idea de que significaba eso. Sorprendido estaba.

-_¡Parsel_ Harry!-dijo ron sobresaltado.- ¡Hablas con las serpientes!

-¡Imposible!-dijo Hermione sorprendida- Es decir, no me lo creo…. Harry ¿lo sabías?

-Algo así.-dijo Harry, se aclaró la garganta.- es la segunda vez que pasa. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...

-¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? -repitió Ron con voz débil.

-¿Y qué? -Preguntó Harry-. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

-Desde luego que no -dijo Ron-. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.

-¿Será que Riddle lo hizo a propósito para exponerte?-pregunto Hermione.

-Quien sabe, creo que Snape le dijo que lo hiciera…

-¿Qué le dijiste a la serpiente?-pregunto Ron a Harry.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo pensaba que se alejara de mi pero no hable-contesto Harry confuso.

-¡Harry pero ahí en el estrado tú le hablaste en esa lengua! Si no, nadie se hubiera enterado. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Van a creer que tú eres el heredero!-exclamo Hermione.

-Eso no es bueno Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y cómo rayos saber hablar esa lengua que ni estabas consciente de ello?-hizo varias preguntas Ron.

-Es decir, ¿ustedes no me escucharon decirlo? ¿Cómo puedo hablar una lengua que no conozco?-cada vez Harry se asustaba más mirando a todos lados desconcertado.-¿Cómo que el heredero?

Hermione y ron se detuvieron un momento antes de hablar.

-Porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.-contesto Herms.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-Exactamente -dijo Ron-. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.

-Pero no lo soy -dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

-Te costará mucho demostrarlo -dijo Hermione-. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-fue lo último que dijo. Después volvieron a la sala común, el trio de oro estaba preocupado.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo en lo profundo de las mazmorras, Riddle se encontraba más satisfecho que nunca. Con esa típica sonrisa suya fue a darse un baño antes de dormir.

Había ocurrido otro incidente, un fantasma había quedado petrificado por el monstruo, a su vez Harry Potter había encontrado petrificado a Justin. Todo el mundo se sumía en caos.

Para ese entonces Tom ya se había hecho unas ideas sobre lo que se escondía en el castillo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca en busca de respuestas.

Cada que sucedía el ataque, él iba a inspeccionar las cosas, la escena de crimen. Algo noto de todos los casos, y era, que nadie había mirado directamente al monstruo. Primero con la gata de aquel conserje, pudo haber mirado el reflejo en el agua, el niño de primero amigo de Ginny había notado que tenía una manía en tomar foto a todo aquello que se moviera y sobre todo tomar fotos a Potter, el chaval pudo haber mirado al monstruo a través de la cámara, lo único que no lograba entender era este último incidente, el chico de Hufflepuff con un fantasma ambos petrificados, sobre todo el fantasma llamado Nick-Casi-Decapitado, cabe decir que si recordaba al fantasma en su único año de colegio en su época. La teoría que tenía con ese incidente es que el alumno de Hufflepuff vio al monstruo a través de la silueta del fantasma, y Nick-Casi-Decapitado vio directamente al monstruo pero como ya estaba muerto no hizo mucho efecto y se petrifico. Pero entonces eso significaría que había un monstruo capaz de hacer eso, algo como "Medusa" solo que más horripilante. Solo le quedaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Paso todo el castillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo dirigían a la biblioteca, entro como era de costumbre elegante. Busco por todos los pasillos de la biblioteca intentando encontrar algún libro que hablara sobre criaturas míticas, pero no lo hallaba. Asi que decidió preguntarle a la bibliotecaria Irma Pince. Para desgracia de Tom, había sido prestado el libro a un alumno de ahí, pero se le desencajo la boca cuando preguntó quién había prestado el libro y que le dijeran solo dos palabras: _Hermione Granger_.

* * *

Hermione había pensado mucho en estos días, quería averiguar quién estaba haciendo esos desastres, no sospechaba mucho de Malfoy si no de Riddle, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía pruebas claras sobre eso. Había sacado un fabuloso libro de la biblioteca: Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de Newt Scamander. Sin embargo ella no tenía idea de que ahí se encontraba la respuesta. Aquella noche estaría lista la poción multijugos y entrarían a la sala de Slytherin, esta última semana se la había pasado junto con Harry y Ron buscando un cabello de los amigos de Malfoy para infiltrarse. A ella se la había dificultado conseguir un cabello de Pansy Parkinson, pero a sus dos amigos no tanto.

Ya era la hora, se reunió con ellos a fuera del comedor en espera que aparecieran Crabbe y Goyle. Lo hicieron y rápido los encantaron y encerraron un rato. Agarraron sus pertenencias, ahora le tocaba encontrar a Pansy. Y así lo hizo, logro interceptarla y encantarla. Se reunió junto con sus dos amigos en el aseo de las chicas donde se encontraba Myrtle La llorona.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y Herms empezó a llenar los vasos de la poción e introdujeron cada quien el cabello de su víctima. Cuando bebieron se empezaron a provocar, la poción sabia bastante mal que cada quien corrió al retrete. Después de un rato Harry fue el primero en salir y mirarse al espejo, escucharon que gritará, su cara adopto la apariencia de Goyle. El segundo fue Ron que de igual manera se espantó al adoptar la apariencia de Crabbe. La última fue Hermione que salía con la apariencia de Pansy Parkinson.

-Odio verme así.-dijo Hermione.

-Yo igual.-respondió Harry.

Ron asintió igual. Myrtle los había estado viendo y divirtiéndose por el espectáculo. A cada rato diciendo que se veían feo y se echaba a reír. Al final cuando los tres amigos se dispusieron a ir a la sala común pero antes que nada tenían que encontrar la contraseña. Myrtle los vio abandonar el aseo de chicas, soltó un suspiro de resignación y fue a la sala común de Slytherin a decírselo.

-¿Cómo entraremos si no tenemos la contraseña? No tenemos mucho tiempo Herms.-murmuro Ron con la voz de Crabbe.

-Déjame pensar en algo, Ron.-dijo Hermione con la voz chillona de Pansy.

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado.

Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Ron, emocionado-. ¡Uno de ellos!

La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.

-Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?

-Eh... sí —respondió Ron.

-Bueno, vayan a sus dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.

-Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.

-Yo -dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme.

Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry, Ron y Herms. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.

-Están ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Se la han pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndose como cerdos? Los estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.

Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.

Percy se ofendió aún más.

-¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!

Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry, Ron y Hermione que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Los tres salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:

-Ese Peter Weasley...

-Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.

-Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.

Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción mientras que Hermione prestaba atención a sus palabras. Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

-¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.

-Eh... —dijo éste.

-¡Ah, ya! _«¡Sangre limpia!»_ —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron al instante, Hermione dudaba pero tenía que ser valiente asi que entró y los siguió.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

-Esperen aquí —dijo Malfoy a los tres, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.

Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, los tres intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa.

Pero antes de que llegará Malfoy a mostrarles lo que sea que les iba a mostrar salió Tom de su habitación. Como los tres estaban en el sofá a espaldas de Tom, ellos no lo vieron solo escucharon el ruido de la puerta y giraron para ver. Tom se acercó a ellos tres, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?-pregunto con un tono habitual Tom.

-Fue a buscar algo de su padre.-contesto Harry con la voz de Goyle.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

-Ohh, ya veo. Oye Parkinson, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?.-se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Ah? Ah, si…-dijo lo más convincente que pudo.

-Bueno, entonces sígueme a mi habitación.-contesto Tom y le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera.

Hermione miro asustada a Harry y Ron. Ellos querían detener que se la llevarán pero sería demasiado sospechoso así que Harry agarró a Ron y dijo que estaba bien, e hizo un asentimiento a Herms para que vaya a donde Tom iba.

Tom la estaba esperando impaciente. Herms entró seguido de Tom, ella estaba nerviosa, pero recordaba cómo era la actitud de Parkinson asi que quiso actuar un poco. Tom cerró la puerta lentamente, estaba de espaldas a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres Riddle?-pregunto Hermione con la apariencia de Pansy.

-¿Qué quiero? Eso deberías saberlo, dime… sobre lo que has visto, ¿es Malfoy el heredero?-preguntó.

-Ah.-no sabía que responder.

-¿Te di esa simple tarea y no puedes Parkinson?

-Yo… no sé.

-Eres una tonta Parkinson, alguien aquí puede traicionar, ese Malfoy que tanto quieres me hace dudar si es o no el heredero.

-Entonces… ¿piensas que no es el heredero?

-No lo sé Parkinson, puede que sea Potter, como sabes el otro día hablo Parsel.

-Pero eso tú lo provocaste, le lanzaste Serpensortia…-le reclamo.

-¿Por qué te exaltas?-pregunto suspicaz Tom.

-No lo hago, es solo que esa noche se armó un caos.

-Sí, se armó un caos.-Tom se aclaró la garganta.

-Riddle, ¿tú no estás metido en ninguno de esos incidentes?-pregunto Hermione.

-No, eso lo sabes muy bien.-dijo Tom.-Bueno, sigue observando. Te puedes ir con tus dos amigos bobos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de que salga por completo, Riddle le dijo algo que le hizo quedar helada.

-_Cuidado donde te metes Granger_.-susurró Tom.-Si pensabas que no me daría cuenta que tú y tus amigos se transformaron en los amiguitos de Malfoy estás equivocada.

Saco a Granger de la habitación y cerró. Por el momento dejaría que hagan lo que sea que querían averiguar.

Cuando Hermione Salió vio que tanto Harry como Ron le hicieron señas de peligro y que salieran corriendo, así que salió disparada tras ellos. Al regresar al aseo de chicas ya estaban en su apariencia general. Estaban exhaustos de tanto correr, respiraban dificultosamente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué averiguamos?-pregunto Hermione cuando volvió a respirar tranquilamente.

-Que Malfoy no es el heredero.-respondió Harry.

-Pero Hermione ¿por qué Riddle te arrastró a su habitación?-pregunto celoso Ron.

-Al parecer Parkinson y Riddle son cómplices.-respondió Hermione.

-¿Entonces Riddle es el heredero?-pregunto con sorpresa Harry.

-No… no lo es, al parecer Riddle pensaba igual que Malfoy era el heredero.-dijo Hermione, no quería decirles que tal vez no era verdad, pues el fingió al principio pero luego le soltó que era ella.

-Pues mira, Herms, lee.-dijo Ron entregándole el Profeta que les mostró Malfoy a ellos. Él se lo había traído. Hermione agarró el papel y leyó:

**_INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_**

**_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle._**

**_El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley._**

**_«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»_**

**_El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia._**

Cuando Hermione termino de leer lo doblo y lo guardó.

-Lo siento por tu padre Ron.-dijo triste Herms.

-Ya, Malfoy se burló de eso…-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, chicos por el momento vamos a la sala común, ya es tarde.-dijo Hermione y los tres se retiraron.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos Harry tenía muy confusa toda la cabeza. No dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que había dicho Malfoy. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama. Pero no alcanzaba a dormir, hasta que recordó algo que sin ser consciente había dejado pasar. Se puso de pie y fue a su baúl. Busco entre todas las cosas hasta que lo halló. Aquel diario que encontró en el aseo de chicas, no lo había examinado y tenía mucha curiosidad. Miro a sus demás compañeros, todos dormían. Se asomó a la ventana ya era de madrugada, se veía el cielo oscuro iluminado solo por una hermosa luna llena.

Decidió irse de la habitación a un lugar más tranquilo, agarró una pluma y tinta. Salió de la habitación en busca de una mesa en lo más fondo posible. Se sentó y miro la cubierta del libro. La textura de un azul muy oscuro que pareciera que podía comerte. Sentía un extraño impulso otra vez, tenía miedo que ocurriera algo. Mojo un poco la pluma de tinta. Le parecía una idea tonta pero no estaba de más probar. Los libros en el mundo mágico eran un misterio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se asustaron de nuevo. El monstruo había atacado de nuevo. Harry, Hermione y Ron habían corrido a ver a la víctima. En el pasillo que daba una salida a los jardines de Hogwarts. Ellos observaron que todo el mundo lloraba, eso los asustó más. Se acercaron empujando a todos hasta llegar.

Allá yacía tirada una alumna de Gryffindor. Hermione se llevó sus manos a la boca intentado no gritar, Ron palideció, y Harry murmuro un insulto. El prefecto Percy mando a llamar al director Dumbledore y a la jefa de la casa Minerva McGonagall frustrado. Los alumnos murmuraban cosas como " quiero irme a mi casa" "¿cómo es posible que no tomen medidas?" "el heredero nos va a matar".

Cuando los alumnos se fijaron que estaba ahí Harry se asustaron y se alejaron. Para ellos Harry era el heredero, y eso le hacía sentir muy mal a Harry. Hermione lo abrazó y Ron empezó a defenderlo, pero se le notaba en sus ojos el miedo.

Hermione volvió a ver a la víctima del monstruo, hasta antes que pasara esto el monstruo solo petrificaba, pero esta vez mataron a la víctima. Su mente empezó a trabajar más, creo que sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Tom había llegado corriendo a presenciar lo sucedido, si se llevó una sorpresa. La víctima había muerto, una alumna de Gryffindor. Se sintió asustado, empezó a sudar, se sentía mareado. Sabía que una vez lo hizo y que por esa razón Myrtle era una fantasma, pero se sentía como si él hubiera hecho el asesinato con sus propias manos. Tenía miedo, lo admitía pero en ese instante recordó en donde estaba. Se obligó a si mismo que se calmara.

Miro a la víctima, la recordaba jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Su nombre era Alicia Spinnet. Minutos después llegó Dumbledore y McGonagall corriendo.

Minerva exclamo un grito de sorpresa. Estaba muy triste y nerviosa. Dumbledore ordeno a todos los profesores que vinieran y que los alumnos se retirarán con instrucciones de los prefectos. Los alumnos avanzaron asustados, Neville Longbottom lloraba desconsoladamente. Tom observó a Hermione que se mostraba muy pensativa, se temía que también se dio cuenta de todos los hechos que rondaban en los incidentes. La miro suspicazmente, Hermione sintió una mirada intensa y alzo la vista, se encontró con la mirada de Riddle. Lo miro retadoramente y siguió a sus amigos. Tom desvió la mirada y siguió a los alumnos de Slytherin.

-Albus, esto ya se nos salió de las manos.-dijo preocupada Minerva.

-Me temo que con esto puede que nos cierren el colegio.-dijo Dumbledore.

Observaron como Pomfrey con la ayuda de otras personas agarraron el cuerpo. Habían llamado para que levantarán el cadáver.

-La señorita Spinnet se debió haber encontrado cara a cara con el monstruo, lo mismo que sucedió con Myrtle.-hablo Dumbledore.

Habían encontrado el cadáver de Alicia Spinnet tirado junto a una columna con vista a las afueras del castillo. Sola y fría.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-hablo el profesor Snape.

-Y lo haremos Snape.-suspiro Dumbledore. Se temía que pasara esto, una recreación de lo que paso hace 50 años.

* * *

La lluvia comenzó, caían como unas lágrimas por todo el castillo. El cielo estaba triste, el profesor Dumbledore llamó a todos al gran comedor. Habían llamado a los familiares de Alicia Spinnet.

-Hoy se nos fue, una gran jugadora de Gryffindor…-empezó a hablar Dumbledore.

Cuando termino de decirlo todo el mundo lloraba, se sentían tristes por el incidente. La familia de Spinnet estaba asustada y enojada. Sería un tiempo en caos y probablemente cerrarían el colegio.

Riddle asistió al funeral, tenía la cabeza baja pensando en un millón de cosas. Se sentía incómodo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Busco a Ginny Weasley, la encontró al fondo sola. Se acercó, y le acaricio el cabello. Tenía que calmarla para que no confesará. Hablaron un ratito y salieron del gran comedor a quien sabe dónde.

Pero ese acto no se le pasó desapercibido a Granger y a la persona que los había visto la otra vez. Aquella persona vio que Granger los veía asi que se acercó a ella a pesar que la repudiaba. Cuando estuvo a su lado hablo provocando un sobresalto de ella.

-¿No te parece raro, Granger?-pregunto Malfoy.

-Veta a otro lado Malfoy.-replico enojada Granger. Pero si le parecía raro, esos dos actuaban muy extraño.

-Una serpiente y una pequeña leona, no combinan.-dijo Malfoy.-Vamos que la otra vez los vi en los jardines muy cerca.

-¿En serio?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, es una pareja del asco.-escupió Malfoy y se fue.

-Coincido…-dijo en un susurro pero Malfoy no lo oyó.

Hermione volvió con sus amigos, no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas. Harry se sentía culpable y triste. Todo el mundo lo señalaba y lo odiaban pero Hermione y Ron lo defendían.

-Chicos vengan.-les dijo y salieron del gran comedor a un pasillo solitario.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunto Ron.

-Creo… creo que sé quién abrió la cámara hace 50 años.-dijo Harry.

-¿Quién?-soltó rápido Hermione.

-¿Recuerdan el libro que encontré la otra vez en el aseo de chicas? Pues, escribí ayer en el libro… y alguien me respondió. Le pregunte si sabía algo de la cámara de los secretos y me transporto al pasado o algo parecido.-se aclaró la garganta, Hermione y Ron escuchaban atentamente.- Creo que fue Hagrid.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos boquiabiertos.

-Espera… ¿el Hagrid que conocemos?-dijo Ron sorprendido sin creérselo.

-Sí….-dijo apenado.

-No puede ser Harry…-protesto Hermione.

-Lo vi Hermione, el diario me lo contó todo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Y quién es el del diario?-pregunto Herms.

-No me dijo su nombre nunca. Cuando vi el pasado donde salía Hagrid, vi a un chico pero no podía reconocerlo salía borroso, creo que es la persona del diario.-recordó Harry.

-Es sospechoso. Pero en ese caso tenemos que preguntarle a Hagrid…esta noche.-dijo Hermione.

-¿En serio Hermione? Esta zafada.-replico Ron acobardado. No quería salir cuando un monstruo andaba felizmente de la vida petrificando y matando.

-Es nuestra única opción Ron, tampoco me gusta salir de noche con eso.-dijo Herms.

* * *

Tom esperaba pacientemente afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Todo el mundo andaba en el gran comedor en el funeral de la niña. Esa era su oportunidad. Minutos después salió Ginny con un libro en la mano.

-¿Es este?-preguntó Ginny entregándole el libro a Tom.

-Sí, si lo es.-lo agarro y leyó la portada.-Vamos.- se alejaron de la sala común.

Cuando estaban en el gran comedor Tom se había acercado para decirle que entrara a la sala común a agarrar el libro que Hermione guardaba, tenía que saber ya que monstruo era. Así que hizo que Ginny entrara a revisar, lo único que le inquietaba era en lo insoportable que podía ser Granger cuando se enterará que le robaron el libro. Pero se lo devolvería antes que se dé cuenta. Tom le dijo a Ginny que volviera al gran comedor ya que el iría a su sala común a guardar el libro. Ginny obedeció y fue ahí.

Riddle se dirigió a las mazmorras con libro en mano. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Había uno que otro alumno que no le importaba que hayan matado a alguien. Tom los ignoró e ingreso a su cuarto.

Ya tenía demasiada información reunida, si no se equivocaba él se daba una idea de lo que era. Busco en el libro leyendo cada criatura que aparecía, hasta que llegó a aquella.

-Bingo.-dijo alegremente.

Todo lo que decía era exactamente lo que pasaba en el castillo. Lo que había adentro era un Basilisco. Leyó lo que decían del basilisco:

_«De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.»_

Como era una serpiente muy grande, los alumnos quizás la vieran. No podía moverse muy libremente por el castillo asi que tenía que andar de un modo que pudiera arrastrase rápido sin que la vean. Recordó cuando escucho su voz dentro de las paredes… ¿algo ahí? ¿Qué podía ser? Claro tuberías, de ese modo se movía. Y estaba en lo correcto ninguna de esas víctimas la había visto excepto Spinnet que si se la encontró y la mató. Alguien la manejaba a través de Ginny, eso era el diario. Pero ahora sería el quien se encargaría de manejar al basilisco. Solo le faltaba averiguar cómo entrar a la dichosa cámara. Creo que ya era hora de hacer que vuelva el diario. Tenía asuntos pendientes con su otro yo.

* * *

**Lity: Gracias por apoyar mi historia n.n pues espero que se este poniendo interesante jajaja :D si yo igual me imagino a Tom así a su edad, manipulador y así. Y si ese ron es un troll xD bien maloso el chico. Nos seguimos viendo :)**

**Bueno hasta otro cap :D**


	7. Cae

**Arráncame**** la _vida_**

**.**

**Cae**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: El mundo tanto como los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son personajes de JK Rowling. Solo los utilizo para mi historia y mi pareja favorita.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?...-dijo un alumno entrecortadamente. Se formó un silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor, aquellos que te helaban el cuerpo en un instante, lo que acababa de suceder había sorprendido a todos.

Todos los alumnos de su casa estaban reunidos en la sala, todos estaban impactados por la noticia. No había pasado mucho del funeral de Alicia, la que jugaba junto al equipo de Gryffindor. Todavía la recordaban hace unas horas reírse junto con sus amigas bajando las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor.

A lado del fuego sentadas en el sofá estaban Katie Bell junto con Angelina Johnson no paraban de llorar, estaban muy angustiadas por el incidente de su amiga Alicia. Sus amigos cercanos iban a consolarlas pero todo el mundo se hacía demasiadas preguntas "¿Qué cosa hizo eso?" "¿Estamos a salvo en el colegio?" Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado que no sabían que hacer.

Dumbledore había dado la orden a todos los prefectos que regresarán los alumnos a su sala común y que no salgan hasta mañana, y así lo habían hecho. El director había dicho que probablemente por ese acontecimiento terrible cierren el colegio, así que los días que restaban tenían dado la orden de que los alumnos se retirarían más temprano a sus salas antes de que anochezca. Pero para Harry no le iba muy bien, todo el mundo incluso hasta sus compañeros de casa lo veían como si fuera el culpable, ellos de verdad creían que él era el heredero. Él de alguna manera se sentía culpable tanto que sentía que cada vez pensaba que de verdad él era el heredero y estaba atacando a los demás.

Pero tanto como Hermione y Ron lo consolaban y le daban ánimos diciéndole que sus compañeros eran unos estúpidos y crédulos, era imposible que fuera él. En esos momentos era cuando de verdad agradecía que estuvieran Herms y Ron a su lado.

Cada que amanecía e iban al gran comedor a desayunar, cuando pasaban por los pasillos y estaban los alumnos pasando, lo veían amenazadoramente y le gritaban cosas como "Púdrete heredero" "¿Cuántos más heredero? ¿Eh? ¡Eh!" "Deben llevárselo".

-No puedo más…-susurro tristemente.

-Ignóralos Harry, ellos no saben nada.-le tranquilizó Herms a su lado palmeándolo amistosamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Harry?-había preguntado Ron a un chico mientras lo agarraba por la túnica fuertemente enfrentándolo cara a abajo porque Ron era notablemente alto.

-Déjalo Ron, por dios cálmate.-dijo Hermione mientras lo agarraba de la oreja para apartarlo del chico que había insultado a Harry. Claro que ella no aprobaba que sus compañeros de casas echen la culpa a Harry pero tampoco aprobaba que Ron les ande pegando, eso solo traía más problemas al trio dorado.

Por fin llegaron al gran comedor a desayunar tranquilamente. Se sentaron donde solían hacerlo esos días, lejos de sus compañeros porque como ya sabíamos, todo el mundo les traía un extraño odio a ellos.

-Bueno, Harry nos habías dicho que aquel extraño diario te había revelado algo.- menciono Hermione mientras se servía lo que quería desayunar.

-Sí, quien abrió la cámara de los secretos hace cincuenta años fue Hagrid.-contesto Harry un poco cansado.

-Pero Harry eso no encaja… bueno para menos a mí no. Lo encuentro de verdad raro…- dijo Hermione extrañada.-No hemos podido ir a interrogarlo.

-No y la verdad no quiero ir.-dijo Ron asustado.

-Vamos Ron, no tengas miedo. Esta noche iremos a preguntarle a Hagrid.-dijo Harry.

-Pero, ¿Y qué le diremos?-dijo Hermione sin saber con certeza como iban a embaucarlo sin que se ofendiera.

-Pues no creo que sea algo como "Oye Hagrid fíjate que hoy es una día soleado por cierto ¿abriste la cámara secreta hace cincuenta años?"-dijo Ron con una voz burlona.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó una cuarta persona a espaldas de Ron y Hermione. Harry no lo había notado hasta que estaba enfrente de él y espaldas de Ron y Hermione. Los tres se sobresaltaron a ver que era precisamente Hagrid.

Tartamudearon los tres sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Ah… ah… Hagrid hola.-dijo Harry.

-Hola chicos, tengan cuidado, Hogwarts anda en crisis.-dijo Hagrid con voz triste.-Bueno los dejo tengo asuntos que hacer.

-¿Qué asuntos?-pregunto Ron entrometido.

-¡RON!-le gritaron al ver que su amigo se metía en donde no lo llamaban. Hermione le dio un librazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Ron mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mis pobres gallinas fueron estranguladas y decapitadas…-rompió en un lastimero sollozo.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién lo hizo Hagrid?-pregunto Herms preocupada.

-No lo sé, solo, ya van varias veces que está pasando eso…

-Es extraño.-dijo Harry.

-Lo sentimos Hagrid, sabíamos que querías muchos a tus gallinas.-dijo a modo de consolar Hermione.

-¿No las habrán querido cocinar?-pregunto Ron. Hermione volvió a darle otro golpe pero ahora con su mano.

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente por maldad las dejaron tiradas ahí.-dijo molesto Hagrid.-Ya me voy, tengan cuidado chicos.

Se fue Hagrid bajo las miradas atentas de Hermione, Ron y Harry. Siguieron desayunando platicando casualmente.

-El asunto con Hagrid es muy raro.-soltó Ron.

-Lo es, Ron.-le contesto la peli castaña haciendo ojos en blanco.

-Digo en verdad que lo es Herms, Harry dice que Hagrid abrió la cámara hace cincuenta años, y aparece aquí que sus gallinas fueron estranguladas y decapitadas muy raro ¿no?-Replico Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La pregunta es ¿por qué? Lo que el diario me mostro fue que había un gran cofre donde según estaba el monstruo.-dio una pausa para aclarar su pregunta.- Entonces Hagrid debe saber dónde está el monstruo.

-Entonces ¿le crees al diario? Pero ¿tú crees que Hagrid no es de confiar? Pero Dumbledore confía en él- lo había dicho mirando a Harry directamente, volteo y miro ahora a Ron.- Sabemos que Hagrid ama a los animales, no creo que lo haya hecho él.

-Tienes razón Hermione.-contesto Harry.- Pero aun así vamos a ir esta noche a interrogarlo.

-Sí, eso nunca te lo contradije.-finalizo Herms.

Ya casi era la hora de ir a clases asi que levantaron sus cosas y fueron directo al salón de clases donde los esperaba su "profesor favorito" Gilderoy Lockhart. Pero apenas salieron del gran comedor vieron que estaba su profesor alegre.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! -gritó Lockhart-. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo clase entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

-¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! -sonrió Lockhart.- ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciendo felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no le piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

-Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis - le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el vestíbulo para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! -gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.

Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.

-Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona - dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.

-¡Aquí no! -dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

-¡Párate! -gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.

Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.

Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? -Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.

-¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? -dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- dijo una tercera voz muy cerca, era la de Tom Riddle.

A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

-Bien -dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry-, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa. Tom había prestado mucho atención a la canción, particularmente le había llamado las últimas palabras que dijo el enano Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo -decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños-. Ustedes también, Malfoy y Riddle.

Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario que había encontrado en el aseo de chicas.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -le dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? -dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.

Tom echo una pequeña risa discreta al ver que Malfoy tenía SU diario.

-Devuélvelo, Malfoy -dijo Percy con severidad.

-Cuando le haya echado un vistazo -dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry. Tom simplemente rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, se sentía un poco aburrido ya.

Percy dijo:

-Como prefecto del colegio...

Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó. Tom profirió un pequeño grito de alegría pero rápidamente compuso su postura.

-¡Harry! -dijo Percy en voz alta-. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!

Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:

-¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!

Ginny se tapé la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Solo hasta ese momento Tom se dio cuenta que Ginny también estaba presente, miro a la dirección donde Ginny había corrido. Si, le había sacado un poco de onda que Ginny le haya enviado una canción a Potter. Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.

-A parecer a la Weasley le gustan dos chicos.-soltó Malfoy.

-¿Qué dices de mi hermana? ¡Eh!.-Ron había optado por una pelea física. Harry lo agarró y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué no sabes comadreja? Tu pequeña hermana se trae algo con Riddle.-soltó maliciosamente Malfoy.

Harry y Ron quedaron boquiabiertos y estáticos unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el malvado de Malfoy. Tom no se había ido de ahí asi que había escuchado lo que había dicho Malfoy claramente. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Cuidado Malfoy.-dijo finalmente mirando a los ojos fijamente a Malfoy.

Malfoy de repente sintió un profundo temor, trago saliva. En aquel momento Hermione por fin intervino después de haber observado silenciosamente la escena.

-Vamos chicos, es tarde, tenemos clase.-les dijo a sus amigos.

Riddle pasó a lado de Hermione y le susurro en su oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta:

_-¿Cuál es la serpiente? ¿Cuál el sapo? ¿Cuál la gallina?_

Hermione discretamente había mirado a Tom a los ojos. Él le había devuelto la mirada y desviado. Había pasado muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de agarrarle la túnica para hacer que se parará e interrogar sus preguntas disparatadas. Luego miro en busca de Malfoy por haber soltado semejante verdad y tal como Riddle él le había devuelto la mirada solo que una tipo cómplice y después la desvió y se fue.

* * *

Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto. Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más. Eso fue lo que más le había sorprendido, aunque bien él sabía que el diario tenía la extraña particularidad de absorber la tinta.

Después de clases el trio dorado salieron a las afueras del castillo un rato, todavía no había anochecido. Ron pateo por tercera vez la roca, se sentía adolorido. Harry y Hermione estaban un poco alejados de Ron pues él se había adelantado.

-¿Crees… que si hubieran llegado un poco antes...-preguntaba Hermione.- pudieron haberla salvado?

-Realmente no lo sé.-dijo tristemente Harry mirando el horizonte.

-Esto es una basura.-empezó a decir Ron a nada en particular.-Realmente esto es una basura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo Hermione.

-¿Por qué el monstruo está atacando? ¿Quién lo hace? ¿Quién la hizo eso a las gallinas?-lanzaba preguntas Harry impaciente.

-A…-Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente su cerebro empezó a trabajar a Match 20.

Empezó a moverse a todos lados pensativa. Tanto Harry como Ron se le quedaron mirando con cara de no entender lo que hacía su amiga pues hablaba sola. Se miraron entre si hasta que Harry decidió a preguntar el porqué de su actitud cuando Hermione se volteo asustada.

-¡Chicos me tengo que ir! -había murmurado y salió corriendo devuelta al castillo.- ¡Por merlín espero que no sea tarde!

Harry y Ron se miraron de nuevo confundidos.

Había sido muy ingenua y tonta al no darse cuenta antes de todo lo que pasaba. Pero esperaba que no sea demasiado tarde. Había regresado ya al castillo e iba corriendo muy deprisa a la sala común al dormitorio de las chicas.

Recordó lo que había sucedido hacia tan solo unas horas en el vestíbulo, el cómo Riddle le había hecho unas preguntas que en un principio no le dio importancia pero ahora hacía latir su corazón muy deprisa tanto que parecería que se quería ir de su cuerpo. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento con esas preguntas.

Por fin llego a la habitación de las chicas y fue directo a su cama. Abrió con deprisa el cofre, busco entre todas sus cosas el libro, si no se equivocaba y había sido él entonces el libro no estaría. Pero para su sorpresa encontró el libro en lo más profundo de su cofre. Solo se hizo más preguntas, ¿se equivocó en su presentimiento? Pensó que Riddle le había robado el libro. Riddle engañoso.

Lavender Brown entró a la habitación junto con sus amigas, Hermione no le dio importancia pues no se llevaba con ellas. Pero escucho algo que le hizo prestar atención.

-Sí, Neville fue a avisar a Potter.-dijo una de sus amigas de Brown.

-¡Que desastre!-había dicho Lavender.

-¿Qué paso?-se levantó Hermione y guardo el libro de nuevo en el cofre.

-Neville encontró la cama de Potter echa un desastre, creo que ya llegaron Potter y Weasley.-contesto Lavender rápido y se fue con sus amigas a otro lugar.

Hermione fue disparada ahí a ver.

Después de que Hermione se había ido ellos conversaron un momento y ya luego entraron al castillo. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado.

-Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...

Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.

Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de Recorridos con los trols. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

En el momento en que Neville, Ron y él hacían la cama, entraron Dean y Seamus.

Dean gritó:

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.

-Alguien ha estado buscando algo -dijo Ron-. ¿Qué te falta?

Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.

-Y lo encontraron-dijo a Ron en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-El diario.- Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió.

Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, esperando, sola.

A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.

-Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.

-En efecto -confirmó Harry.

Habían acordado que esta noche iban a salir a ver a Hagrid. Pero por azares de destino no pudieron hacerlo porque Snape vigilaba muy bien su salida. Por lo que esperaron hasta mañana.

Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

-¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al Quidditch! -dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos-. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!

No entendía porque todavía realizaban el partido de Quidditch cuando hubo una muerte hace poco y que fue una jugadora en el equipo de Gryffindor. Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario que había encontrado. Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de quidditch, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:

-Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar...

Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.

-¡La voz! -dijo Harry, mirando a un lado-. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿ustedes no?

Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.

_"¿Cuál es la serpiente? ¿Cuál el sapo? ¿Cuál la gallina?"_

-¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a mi recamara!

Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Por el suceso de Harry que le habían robado el diario se olvidó de ese fuerte presentimiento. Ahora estaba más que segura de que era.

-¿Qué habrá comprendido? -dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.

-Muchas más cosas que yo -respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a su habitación?

-Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre -contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡A la recamara en donde están sus libros comprados! O donde va más frecuentemente, ¡a la biblioteca!

Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de quidditch.

-Será mejor que te muevas -dijo Ron-. Son casi las once..., el partido.

Harry subió a la carrera la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.

Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto.

Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.

-El partido acaba de ser suspendido -gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.

-¡Pero profesora! -gritó-. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...

La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:

-Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Ir lo más deprisa que puedan, por favor!

Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.

-Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.

-Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley.

Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.

-Esto les resultará un poco sorprendente -dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería-. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.

A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...

-¡Hermione! -gimió Ron.

Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.

-Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Supongo que no pueden explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...

Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo. Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.

-Les acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor -dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall-. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.

Harry le pidió unos minutos a la profesora, la profesora acepto y fue a hablar con la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Pero Herms había dicho que iba a su recámara.-replico Ron confundido.

-Quizás en la biblioteca había algo importante.-contesto Harry conmocionado.

Después de unos minutos siguieron a la profesora y salieron.

-Han caído tres de Gryffindor… Alicia murió entre esos tres, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.

Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.

—Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw.., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.

Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Ron a Harry al oído-. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con él -dijo Harry, decidido-. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.

-Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...

-Creo -dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja- que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.

* * *

Estaba encerrado en su sala común, él sentía que todo se le había escapado de las manos. Al principio creyó que sería divertido tener al basilisco rondando por ahí, pero desde la muerte de la Gryffindor sintió un pésame encima. Se sentía culpable a pesar de que él no lo hacía "directamente" porque en realidad todo lo hacía al diario ya que controlaba a Ginny Weasley. Más sin embargo se sentía extrañamente mal por todo. Cuando hizo todo eso no se paró a pensar en lo más importante de todo y ahora se arrepentía: Cerrarían el colegio. Si lo llegarán a cerrar porque era más que evidente con todo lo que pasaba que lo cerrarían pero ¿Y qué hacía él?

Si lo cerraban que era lo que haría, no tenía a donde ir y menos en esta época. Bueno, en su época si tenía a donde ir aunque lo detestaba, el orfanato, pero hoy era otro año por consiguiente no sentía provechoso ir al orfanato de Wool a donde estaba la señora Cole aunque de seguro ya estaba muerta. Por lo que no sabría donde quedarse. Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza llego al estadio donde como siempre iba a ver partido de Quidditch.

Pero apenas llegó la profesora McGonagall había dado un aviso de que el partido se cancelaba, eso le extraño como a todos los alumnos. Su mente trabajó muy rápido que corrió a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall pero antes de llegar a donde estaba vio que se dirigía a Potter, se quedó ahí de pie cerca de ellos. Lo suficiente que pudo escuchar que había hecho un ataque doble. ¡Genial! Pensó en sus adentros a modo de sarcasmo, lo que la faltaba, no un ataque… si no ¡dos!

Con todo eso de seguro ya daban hecho que cerrarían el castillo.

Vio que tanto el pelirrojo hermano de Ginny y Potter seguían a la profesora. Le extrañó no ver a Granger. Los siguió sigilosamente procurando no mostrar su presencia. A mitad de camino su cerebro hizo clic, pensó que quizás Granger había sido una víctima y por eso McGonagall les había llamado. Llegando a la enfermería dudaba si entrar o no. Dio vueltas como un león enjaulado indeciso hasta que al final decidió no hacerlo y regresó a su sala común como habían dado instrucciones.

Más tarde la noticia le llegó a voz de Draco Malfoy y su sequito de amigos. Tom estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el diario del profeta cuando Malfoy había entrado entre enojado y contento. Esa expresión no se le había pasado desapercibido a Tom. Dejo a un lado el diario y se paró. Siguió a Malfoy hasta su dormitorio, cuando estuvo muy cerca de él, le agarró de la túnica y lo hizo voltearse de un movimiento.

A Malfoy a primer instante le asustó.

-¿Q-Qué quieres Riddle?-tartamudeó Malfoy intentando zafarse de él.

-Nada. Solo me preguntaba si sabías que paso hace un rato sobre el ataque doble.-había respondido mientras lo soltaba y se acomodaba.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?-había preguntado despectivamente.

-Tu sonrisa.

Malfoy se calló un instante. Sus amigos, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson lo veían esperando que respondiera Malfoy. Pero también veían retadoramente a Riddle, pero a Riddle no lo intimidaban ni un poco. Él siguió en su sitio sin preocupación esperando que Malfoy contestará.

-Fue la prefecta de Ravenclaw y la sangre sucia de Granger, las encontraron en la biblioteca.-contestó finalmente.

Así que si fue Granger, pensó.

-_Bingo._-dijo para sí mismo. Nott lo vio con cara de ¿Y eso qué?

Tom se dio la vuelta para irse cuando Malfoy soltó una carcajada grande. Tom se volteó a ver que le sucedía al rubio.

-¡Mi padre se enterara de esto y cerraran el colegio!- dijo maliciosamente a sus amigos. Los ojos de Riddle se entrecerraron.

-¿Quién es tu padre? -preguntó.

-Lucius Malfoy.

-Más te vale que tu padre no se entere.-amenazó Riddle a Draco.

Malfoy se quedó sin habla, por un momento creyó ver unos grandes ojos rojos como una serpiente, rápidamente se retiró corriendo con sus amigos lejos de Tom.

-¿Acaso doy miedo?-se preguntó Tom mirando por si alguien lo había visto.

Como ya era de noche, no tenía permitido abandonar su casa. Fue directo a su dormitorio a darse una ducha. Busco su ropa y fue directo al baño. Mientras se bañaba empezó a recordar.

Recordar cuando le pidió a Ginny Weasley que robe el libro que tenía prestado Hermione, en donde por supuesto, descubrió que el monstruo era un basilisco. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo aquel libro pues temía que Granger se enterará que le habían robado el libro, al día siguiente le pidió nuevamente a Ginny que lo devolviera y su plan había sido un éxito porque la chica ni cuenta se dio que le habían agarrado el libro.

Pero Tom era muy curioso. No se había resistido a lanzarle unas pistas a Granger, no sabía si porque quería lucirse de que él lo descubrió primero que ella o porque quería confundir a la chica.

Por supuesto, el diario había vuelto a él, había tenido muchos asuntos que él. Nuevamente a la pobre Ginny le pidió que robará el diario de Harry. Cuando llegó el diario y le hizo preguntas de por qué tanto interés en el chico Potter, el diario le había respondido con otras preguntas que él no lograba entender y le frustraba mucho. Lo que logro conseguir fue que el diario no fue estúpido, cuando le mostro a Potter una escena algo imaginaria, el Riddle mayor se había hecho borroso para que no lo culparan a él. El diario culpo a un tal Hagrid, no sabía quién era y le daba igual.

Lo único que le importaba era saber dónde estaba la cámara de los secretos, de muy buena gana le hubiera preguntado a Ginny donde era, pero ella lo olvidaba todo porque Riddle la controlaba. Esa noche había amenazado con destruir al diario si no le decía dónde estaba la cámara de los secretos. A pesar de que era él, sentía un odio hacía el diario por el simple hecho de que hacía lo que se le daba la gana, él no quería ser una marioneta y menos si de él mismo. Sí, él había sido partido en dos, él solo era una mitad, tenía una mitad faltante, pero de alguna manera se sentía completo. No iba a permitir que su otra mitad lo controlara. No le importaba destruirlo… destruirse.

Salió de la ducha, fresco. Se asomó a la ventana, diviso a las arañas huir hacia el bosque. Se sentó junto a la ventana y luego miro el horizonte. Su mente rondaba en que hacía él en esta época. ¿Por qué precisamente este año?

* * *

Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.

Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

-¡Ah! -dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos-. ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?

-¿Para qué es eso? -preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.

-Nada, nada... -susurró Hagrid-. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sientence, prepararé té.

Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Hagrid? -dijo Harry-. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?

-¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! -dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.- Igual lo de la chica Alicia.

-Si fue muy triste y preocupante.-contestó Harry.

-Conocen al nuevo chico, ¿no?-pregunto Hagrid nervioso.

-¿A quién? ¿Riddle?-preguntó confundido Harry.

-Sí, él, ¿se llevan con él?

-No, es una serpiente. ¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry confundido.

Hagrid miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid.

Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro.

El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.

-¡Es el jefe de mi padre! -musitó Ron-. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!

Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara. Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.

-¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! -dijo Fudge, telegráficamente-. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de muggles y un…asesinato a un sangre pura. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.

-Yo nunca... -dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore-. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...él

-Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza -dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mira, Albus -dijo Fudge, incómodo-. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...

-Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada -dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.

-Míralo desde mi punto de vista -dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos-. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...

-¿Llevarme? -dijo Hagrid, temblando-. ¿Llevarme adónde?

-Sólo por poco tiempo -dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid-. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.

-¿No será a Azkaban? -preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.

El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. Fang se puso a aullar.

-¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! -dijo complacido al entrar-. Bien, bien...

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -le dijo Hagrid furioso-. ¡Salga de mi casa!

-Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? -repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio-. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? -dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

-Es lamentable, Dumbledore -dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino-, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia muggle, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio. Y ni decir, que hubo un asesinato a una de sangre pura.

-¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! -dijo Fudge, alarmado-, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...

-El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge -dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy-. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...

-Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas -dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor-, ¿quién va a poder?

-Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa-. Pero como los doce hemos votado...

Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.

-¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? -preguntó.

-Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos -dijo Malfoy-. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.

-¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! -chilló Hagrid, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta-. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia muggle no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!

-Cálmate, Hagrid -le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy-. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.

-Pero... -tartamudeó Fudge.

-¡No! -gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.

-Sin embargo -dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras-, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.

-Admirables sentimientos -dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación-. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:

-Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. -Fudge lo miró extrañado-. De acuerdo, ya voy -añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta-: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.

-En menudo embrollo estamos metidos -dijo con voz ronca-. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.

Fang se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.

* * *

El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con Fang detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.

—No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.

Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?

La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.

Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:

—Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...

Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.

—Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?

—Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

—Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.

Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.

—Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere como Alicia, esa Gryffindor. Qué pena que no sea Granger...

La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.

—Déjenme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...

-Cálmate Weasley, el tendrá su merecido.-había dicho Tom cuando estaba cerca de Harry y Ron.

-¿Por qué me hablas serpiente rastrera?-soltó de golpe Ron enojado.

-Él no nos ha hecho nada Ron, como dice Riddle… Malfoy tendrá su merecido.-intervino Harry antes de que empiecen a pelear.

Tom estaba aburrido, odiaba tener a un guardia para todo. Odiaba toda esa maldita situación, pero tenía que fingir, siempre fingir.

Al acabar la clase, siguió Herbología, luego el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.

—Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:

—También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también. Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo. Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando.

Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Venga ya! —Exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponen esas caras tan largas?

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

—¿Es que no comprenden —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.

—¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.

—Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

Tom soltó una pequeña risa discreta.

—Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.

—Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.

Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.

—Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry.

Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos a su cara de idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota: «Lo haremos esta noche.»

Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.

Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de que hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.

Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al snap explosivo y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione. Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.

Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.

Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección.

Parecía que sí, pero...

Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.

Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.

—Venga, Fang, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró: «¡Lumos!», y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido...

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.

—Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos.

De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con Fang correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de la varita mágica de

Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.

Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.

Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de Fang.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.

—Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron.

De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de Fang. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.

Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.

De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.

—Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño.

Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!

—Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.

—¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. ¡Fang!

La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.

—¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry

—Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron.

Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.

—¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.

—No sé...

Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. Fang soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos!

Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.

El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos.

Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.

—¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje...

Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. A Fang no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, temblando.

Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica.

—¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!

Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.

—Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.

Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo, y oyó a Fang aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.

Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Harry pudo ver a Fang que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar. Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. El ejemplar que transportaba a

Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.

La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y Fang. El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.

—¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!

Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

—Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.

—¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

—Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.

—Matenlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo...

—Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta.

—Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada. Aragog se detuvo.

—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio.

—Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.

—¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué les ha enviado?

Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.

Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.

—Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.

—Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.

—¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya ven cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...

Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?

—Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.

—Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...

Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.

—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.

Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.

Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.

—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.

—¿Irse? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...

—Pero, pero...

-¡Aragog!-se acercó uno de sus tantos hijos.-Encontramos uno más.

Harry y Ron miraron asustados y sorprendidos por quien estaba ahí. Frente a sus ojos estaba Tom Riddle.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto cansado Aragog.

-Soy…soy T...-paro en seco.-soy igual amigo de Hagrid señor Aragog-hizo una reverencia.

-¡Que modales!-dijo Aragog.-Mátenlos.

Los tres se asustaron, Riddle hablo:

-Oh Señor Aragog, no creo provechoso que nos coman sus hijos e hijas…

-Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.

Tom con una gran valentía, se acero lentamente a Aragog. Se aseguró que Harry y Ron no podía escucharle.

-_Sé que puedes entenderme, después de toda esa es la voz de la criatura a la que le tienes miedo. Puede venir por ti si nos matas._

Aragog retrocedió un poco. Observo detenidamente al chico, cabello castaño, medio alto, ojos cafés. Algo sentía que le hacía recordar a alguien.

-Teme haces conocido. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le había hecho esa pregunta.

Tom retrocedió. Miro a Harry preocupado, Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.

Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.

El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry, Ron y Tom y abrió las puertas.

-¡Agarra a Fang! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera.

Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Tom entro rápidamente a la puerta de atrás con Fang. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas. Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.

Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.

-¿Estás bien?

Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Así que Harry miro a Tom confundido.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-le pregunto.

-Quería saber por qué seguían a las arañas.-eso era en parte verdad.

Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con Fang aullando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. Harry vio cómo al rozar un árbol arrancaba de cuajo el retrovisor exterior.

Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Harry vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo. El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. Fang se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry también salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. De ultimo salio Tom quien miraba por todas partes, se arregló su túnica y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Harry le agarro de la túnica.

-No nos delates Riddle, igual tu caerás.-le lanzó una advertencia.

Riddle asintió y los dejo, obviamente no lo haría.

Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.

—Sigan a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.

—Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry.

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban!

—No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.

—Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.

Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.

-Pero estaba Tom ahí, ese entrometido.-dijo Ron.

-Ya, le advertí que no le dijera a nadie.

Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas.

Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio.

Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.

La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre. Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.

Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre. No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.

Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.

—Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron!

Ron despertó con un aullido como los de Fang, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry. —Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos — dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?

Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.

-¿No pensarás... en Myrtle la_ Llorona_?

* * *

Después de haberse aventurado siguiendo a Potter y Weasley al bosque prohibido no había vuelto a su dormitorio, iría a hablar con Myrtle. Había admitido que creyó que no sobreviviría a las arañas, no estaba lejos y no pudo escaparse cuando una de las arañas la atrapo y lo llevo a Aragog. Pero en parte agradeció ese hecho porque si no, iba a hacer su estúpida tumba ahí. Lo que averiguo de eso, es que en definitiva Hogwarts tenía criaturas asombrosas.

Al principio no quería que descubrieran el basilisco pero ahora, él quería que la descubrieran. No quería que cerraran el colegio, ya vería otra forma de explotar su poder. Hermione ya lo debió haber averiguado, la criatura que estaba ahí, pero fue petrificada. Ahora les tocaba a sus amigos de ella, el famoso san Potter y Weasley. Pero por supuesto, hoy tenía que ver donde estaba la cámara de los secretos. Y quien mejor que el diario, hoy sería su última amenaza.

Llegó al aseo de las chicas, entro cautelosamente. Él no tenía miedo, eso no, él también se creía capaz de controlar al monstruo.

Myrtle estaba asomada a la ventana cantando un canto lastimero. Riddle se aclaró la garganta lo que hizo llamar la atención de Myrtle quien volteo a ver dónde provenía ese ruido. Myrtle soltó un grito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto llorando.

-No te he hecho nada,_ llorona._-le reclamo Tom.-Myrtle, ¿tu moriste aquí? ¿En este aseo?

-Obvio, tú debes saberlo muy bien.

-¿Hace cincuenta años, no?

-Por supuesto.-soltó una pequeña risita.

Entonces era fácil de deducir quien era esa chica. No faltaba mucho que Potter y Weasley si tenían cerebro en averiguar que era Myrtle. Tenía que planear todo para salir ileso y sin ser descubierto, ni implicado en algo.

-Myrtle, ¿tú no sabes dónde está la cámara de los secretos?

-Claro que lo sé.

-¿en serio?

-Sí, está ahí.-señalo el lavabo.

Pero que buena oportunidad le habían presentado. Se dirigió a los lavabos a inspeccionarlo. Se la pasó por lo menos unos 30 minutos antes de por fin divisar que en uno de los lavabos había una marca de una serpiente. Intento de muchas maneras de intentar a abrirla hasta que Myrtle le dijo:

-Háblale…-observa curiosa lo que hacía Tom.

Tom enarco la ceja.

-Así hace la pelirroja que viene.-dijo y lanzo un gritito y salió volando por ahí.

Se levantó y observo atentamente así que probó:

-Ábrete.-dijo. Pero nada sucedió.

Empezó a golpear su cerebro hasta que capto.

-_Ábrete._-había dicho en Parsel, sorprendente mente ahora sí que se abría. Los lavabos empezaron a dispersarse y se iban metiendo en una especie de cárcel profunda, se divisaba un gran agujero. Demasiado oscuro, del tamaño de una torre. Soltó un grito para ver su resonancia. Sí, demasiado profunda.

Ahí estaba la cámara de los secretos. Conto hasta tres:

Uno… Dos… _¡Tres!_

Se lanzó al vacío, a lo profundo del agujero directo a la cámara de los secretos donde se encontraba la guarida del basilisco.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya esta por terminar el segundo año y con ello el secreto de la cámara :)**

**Espero que les guste, y recuerden, estoy abierta a opiniones n.n**

**Como siempre agradezco a mis lectores frecuente :DDD**

**Lity, susan-black7, seremoon y mi nueva seguidora MariiBravo**

**Gracias por darme sus hermosos reviews 3 las quiero!**

**¡Que esto va para mas! Pues al final de cuentas no se han fijado Herms y Tom /3 Pero no falta mucho para que empiece :D **

**Pues a Tom solo le importa tener poder xD Si quieren un pequeño spoiler, así de los raros, escuchence Honest de The Neighbourhood, esa canción me inspira para un posible "final" para Tomione. **

**A los que me dejen review les regalo una paletita y a un Tom mayor 3**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo n.n Para las fans de Dramione estoy haciendo otra historia en donde ellos son los protagonistas, es de comedia en donde esta el sexy Nott con Zabini y sus travesuras xD**

**Bueno ya ya, hasta pronto :D**


	8. AÑO 2

_Capitulo anterior:_

—Myrtle, ¿tú no sabes dónde está la cámara de los secretos?

—Claro que lo sé.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, está ahí.—señalo el lavabo.

Pero que buena oportunidad le habían presentado. Se dirigió a los lavabos a inspeccionarlo. Se la pasó por lo menos unos 30 minutos antes de por fin divisar que en uno de los lavabos había una marca de una serpiente. Intento de muchas maneras de intentar a abrirla hasta que Myrtle le dijo:

—Háblale…—observa curiosa lo que hacía Tom.

Tom enarco la ceja.

—Así hace la pelirroja que viene.—dijo y lanzo un gritito y salió volando por ahí.

Se levantó y observo atentamente así que probó:

—Ábrete.—dijo. Pero nada sucedió.

Empezó a golpear su cerebro hasta que capto.

—_Ábrete._—había dicho en Parsel, sorprendente mente ahora sí que se abría. Los lavabos empezaron a dispersarse y se iban metiendo en una especie de cárcel profunda, se divisaba un gran agujero. Demasiado oscuro, del tamaño de una torre. Soltó un grito para ver su resonancia. Sí, demasiado profunda.

Ahí estaba la cámara de los secretos. Conto hasta tres:

Uno… Dos… _¡Tres!_

Se lanzó al vacío, a lo profundo del agujero directo a la cámara de los secretos donde se encontraba la guarida del basilisco.

* * *

**Arráncame la vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AÑO 2 FINAL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Tú no deberías estar aquí. —dijo una voz sorprendida mirando hacia el pequeño que se encontraba ahí.

—Tu tampoco. —respondió el pequeño en cuestión. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Había preguntado Tom al llegar a la cámara de los secretos. No tenía mucho que había entrado, le había costado bajar y ver hacia donde estaba el camino. Pero para su sorpresa fue que apenas entrando se encuentra con un muchacho mayor que él.

—Ella me trajo. —dicho esto señalo a un bulto tirado.

Pero no era cualquier bulto tirado, era un cuerpo, una chica yacía tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Tom tardó un poco en reconocer a la chica en cuestión. Cuando se acercó un poco más para verla claramente se sorprendió de encontrar a Ginny Weasley, Tom miro al chico mayor con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó rudamente.

—¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Que patético Tom. —dijo y empezó a reír.

Tom quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Puedes salir del diario? —le preguntó, para ese entonces el joven Tom estaba arrodillado observando a Ginny.

—Puedo porque Ginny Weasley gentilmente me está dando su vida. —soltó una sonrisa irónica.

Tom no quiso hacer más preguntas, era obvio que ese asunto le había sacado de sus cabales, pero podía resistir. No tardaría mucho que el castillo se alarme ante la desaparición de una alumna lo que conllevaba que podían vincularlo porque no se encontraba en su sala común. Tom pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea tirarse al vacío.

—No queda mucho tiempo. —comenzó a decir el joven Tom—para que alguien venga a rescatarla.

—Vaya, entonces no vienes a rescatarla. —dijo con un tono serio el Tom mayor.

—Me conoces bien para saber que no vengo por ella. —dijo audazmente mientras se paraba por fin.

—Lo sé. —Tom mayor se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a una majestuosa estatua donde reposaba una gran cabeza de alguien que a los lados posaban unas serpientes. —Haz venido por lo que hay aquí adentro.

—Exactamente. —dijo Tom con precaución mientras lo seguía. —Debes saber que no puedo dejar que te vean.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Eliminarme? —dijo con una sonrisa. —No, Tom. Tú no puedes eliminarme.

—¿Por qué no puedo Riddle? —contraatacó.

Tom mayor lo cayó de un instante.

—Ese no es mi nombre. —dijo molestó. —Yo soy Lord Voldemort.

—Será en tu futuro, por lo que veo tan solo pareces un chico de 17 años. —dijo firmemente.

Tom mayor se quedó pensativo, era difícil lidiar con su otro yo.

—Escogí a esa Weasley porque sé que Harry Potter vendrá a rescatarla. —se aclaró la garganta. —No quiero que me arruines mi plan por tu inoportuna aparición. Recuerda, que soy tu otro yo y que mis ambiciones son las tuyas.

—Yo no voy a seguir tu plan. Puedes hacerlo solo, no voy a dejar que me controles. —soltó molesto. —¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

—Niño insolente. —soltó Tom mayor mientras se agachaba para agarrar la varita de Ginny Weasley que se encontraba a un metro de donde estaban.

—¿Piensas eliminarme Riddle? —preguntó mordaz.

Tom mayor se quedó pensativo, hasta que recordó lo que estaba ahí dentro. Sonrió con maldad.

—Sí, pero de una forma un poco mas agresiva. —miro a la estatua de la cabeza y luego lo miro a él. —Vamos a ver qué tal te va con mi serpiente. —Alzó su mano derecha y con mucha fuerza dijo: —_Sal de tu nido._

Tom retrocedió al instante, vio cómo donde estaba la boca de la cabeza comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco apareciendo un gran agujero negro. Luego escucho retumbar las paredes y unos sigilos. Se acercaba.

Él se obligó a ser valiente y no rendirse. Recordó que al basilisco nunca hay que mirarlo, cerró los ojos cuando mediante sus oídos gracias al agua supo que ya había salido y se arrastraba hacía el.

—Veremos quién es el más fuerte Tom. —dijo Tom mayor. —_Mátalo._

El basilisco obedeció a su amo, miró a su presa y empezó a acercarse aún más sigilosamente. Emocionada por el festín que le daban. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de comérselo, Tom le dijo algo que hizo que el basilisco parará.

—_No me mates._ —fue lo que dijo, sentía las gotas de sudor resbalarse lentamente. —_Yo no soy tu presa… yo soy tu amo._

El basilisco entro en estado de shock, de parte de ambos sentía el mismo poder. Empezó a sacudirse. El Tom mayor se acercó furioso hacia Tom.

—¡Como te atreves! —le dio una patada. —¡Yo soy su amo! _Mátalo, yo soy tu único amo ¡obedéceme a mí!_

El basilisco se acercó nuevamente para atacar a Tom. Tom se levantó rápidamente y se le planto de frente al basilisco con los ojos cerrados.

—_Mi presencia es más fuerte que tu fingido amo. No lo mates, obedéceme y acata sus órdenes que no sean contra mí._

El basilisco chorreaba baba de su boca.

—_Sí, mi amo. Yo obedeceré al más fuerte, y es usted._ —susurró el basilisco en su lengua: Parsel.

El Tom mayor había quedado atónito. Su única arma le había sido arrebatada por su otro yo.

—¡Me la vas a pagar! —reclamó furioso.

Pero antes que volvieran a pelearse escucharon un derrumbe. Tanto como el joven Tom al Tom mayor se miraron entre sí.

—Ya están aquí. —dijo el joven Tom que retrocedía para irse del lugar en espera que no lo atraparán.

—Finalmente, cobrare mi venganza. —empezó a reír. —Ven a mi Harry Potter, te he esperado por tanto tiempo.

El joven Tom rodo los ojos ante la absurda obsesión de su yo mayor.

—Regresa a tu nido. —susurró el Tom mayor. El basilisco obedeció y fue a su hogar de nuevo. Estaba claro que el Tom mayor olvidó por un instante quien era el verdadero amo del basilisco.

El joven Tom fue a esconderse en una de las columnas de las serpientes, no se iría rápidamente, primero quería observar lo que pasaría adentro de la cámara de los secretos. Lentamente se ocultó en las sombras de ahí, cuando se escuchó que abrieron la puerta. En ese instante Tom supo que solo una persona podría abrirla aparte de él: Harry Potter. Miro en busco de su yo mayor pero se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que el cobarde se escondió.

* * *

Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

—Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.

El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry

—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

—Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

—Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua pársel.

—Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.

—Ábrete —dijo.

Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó. Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.

—Ábrete —repitió.

Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.

—Bajaré por él —dijo.

No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva.

—Yo también —dijo Ron.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

—Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron.

Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?

Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.

—No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.

Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.

Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo

Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

—Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.

Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.

—¡Lumos! —ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.

—Recuerden —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino.

Doblaron una oscura curva.

—Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro.

Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

—Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos.

Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.

Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.

La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.

Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.

Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.

Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que ustedes dos perdieron el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despídanse de sus memorias!

Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó:

—¡Obliviate!

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

—¡Ron! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron!

—¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...

Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel?

Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa.

—Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto...

Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.

—Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y..

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.

Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.

Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.

—¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.

Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?

Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.

—¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta — susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Harry se enderezó de un salto.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero tenía dudas sobre quien era… ¿era el chico del diario? Imposible.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?

—Todavía está viva —contestó Riddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Harry lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Riddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.

El Tom mayor señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

—Tienes que ayudarme —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...

Riddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita.

Pero la varita ya no estaba.

—¿Has visto...?

Levantó los ojos. Riddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Riddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.

Desde su escondite en las sombras, el joven Tom sonrió por la divertida escena que se le presentaba.

—Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...

—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Riddle con toda tranquilidad.

Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.

La sonrisa de Riddle se hizo más evidente.

—No la necesitarás —repuso.

Harry lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.

—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Riddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.

Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Riddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.

—Del diario —respondió Riddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Riddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...

Mientras hablaba, Riddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.

—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años — siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...

Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Riddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro sangre sucia, el gato del squib y mató a una.

—No —susurró Harry.

—Sí —dijo Riddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacia. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... _Querido diario_ —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, _creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido diario, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido diario, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo!_

Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

—Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Riddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...

—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.

—Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Riddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.

—Entonces lo que me mostraste era mentira. —dijo confundido. —¿Quién eres?

Riddle sonrió abiertamente. Esa, era una buena oportunidad para desenmascarar a su joven yo. Pero lo que no sabía es que el joven Tom no lo dejaría.

—_Sal, ahora mismo._ —susurró en Parsel el joven Tom, antes que Riddle hiciera de las suyas.

Tanto Harry y el Tom mayor se sorprendieron al escuchar cómo se abría de nuevo la boca de la estatua.

—¡Maldición! —exclamo fuertemente Riddle. Miro por todos lados en busca del niño Tom. —¿Dónde estás?

Harry se preguntó a quien le decía eso. Pero antes que eso, se encontraba horrorizado al ver que de ahí salía algo grande.

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó el Tom mayor. — Al parecer no quieren que lo sepas, me preguntaste ¿quién soy? Yo te diré, soy Tom Riddle.

Harry quedó atónito ante esa afirmación.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hay un estudiante con el mismo nombre en Hogwarts ¿verdad? —rio. —Ese estudiante soy yo.

—Pero, es imposible… ¿cómo puede...?

—Bueno —dijo Riddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.

—Voldemort —dijo Riddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...

Harry se paró del susto. Tantas verdades en un solo momento. Entonces, el alumno de Slytherin era Voldemort, pero si él diario… entonces era de él el diario. Por eso lo veían siempre con Ginny.

El joven Tom que seguía oculto bajo las sombras, maldijo que Riddle haya soltado eso. Ahora tendría problemas. No lo dejaría ir… lo destruiría.

—_Destruye el diario._ —dio una nueva orden al basilisco.

El basilisco enseguida fue en busca del diario. Al ver eso el Tom mayor grito un terrible "No" y corrió para salvar el diario. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el basilisco había clavado sus colmillos en el diario. Tanto Harry como Tom observaron como el recuerdo comenzaba a llenarse de agujeros de luz por todas partes hasta que hizo una gran explosión. Y asi fue como el destino del diario llegó a su fin. Harry agarró el diario que estaba tirado en un charco de tinta.

Harry regresó por Ginny quien empezaba a dar señales de vida. Cuando Ginny despertó y junto con Harry regresaba, fue cuando Tom a espaldas de ellos apareció.

—Alto.

Harry y Ginny se detuvieron. Harry volteó confundido sobre quien más había ahí mientras que Ginny horrorizada. Pero ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de divisar a la persona que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos cuando un hechizo les dio.

—_Obliviate_. —pronunció Tom. —Olvidarán el nombre de la persona del diario. Harry Potter, llevarás el diario contigo y le dirás a Dumbledore que tú destruiste el diario y mataste al basilisco. El nombre del diario será de Voldemort a quien te encontraste cara cara aquí. Ginny Weasley, olvidarás toda relación conmigo, solo te ocuparás de lo que te hizo Voldemort. Y lo más importante… James estuve aquí.

—Sí. —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tanto Harry como Ginny salieron de la cámara con nuevos recuerdos.

Tom solo sonreía por lo ocurrido. No había sido su plan pero resulto exitoso, y lo mejor es que no lo habían atrapado.

—_Puedes volver a dormir._ —el basilisco hizo una reverencia y fue a su nido de nuevo.

Después de mucho tiempo Tom salió de la cámara para dirigirse al castillo.

* * *

Con una gran melancolía despidieron el curso. Ya había llegado su fin y habían sufrido una perdida, pero la parte emotiva fue que los que petrificaron habían por fin despertado.

Para Tom lo único que le preocupaba era donde pasaría las vacaciones hasta entrar a tercer año. Por lo que fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí? —había preguntado por tercera vez Tom.

Dumbledore fruncía el entrecejo.

—Me temo que es imposible, Tom.

—Pero, sabe mi situación. El internado no es una opción. —replicó.

—Creo que ya sé dónde. —dijo Dumbledore pacientemente. Llamo a Snape y le susurró algo al oído.

Snape asintió y salió del cuarto.

—¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó extrañado Tom.

—En un momento verás.

Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que finalmente llamaron a la puerta.

—Soy yo, Severus Snape, lo traigo conmigo.

—Adelante Severus. —dijo sonrientemente.

Al pasar entro Snape y una persona más. Al voltearse para ver quien entraba Tom se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Frente a él estaba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

—¿Él? ¿En su casa? —preguntó asustado.

—¿En mi casa? —preguntó igual de asustado Draco. —Es una broma Dumbledore.

—Así que también le respondes al viejo. —dijo sutilmente Tom.

Draco lo miró.

—Nadie me detiene—murmuró.

Tanto Draco y Tom sonrieron.

—Creo que puedo superarlo. —dijo finalmente Tom.

—Bueno, pues disfruten sus vacaciones pequeños. —dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

Pero ellos dos solo lo miraron con rencor y acto seguido abandonaron la sala.

—Son un dolor de cabeza—murmuro Snape.

—¿Más que lo que el trio dorado? —preguntó inocentemente Dumbledore.

Snape quedó pensativo.

—Nadie le gana al trio. —finalizó Snape.

* * *

**Volví :)**

**A contestar!**

**Lity: Pos no fue ni Harry ni tom si no el basilisco (?) jaajajajaa gracias por tus reviews, me encantan n.n**

**Susan-black7: Yo tambien quiero un tom u.u jajajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n**

**alexyopyop: Una nueva lectora :D Bienvenida! aplausos! gracias por tu apoyo :D eres bienvenida n.n**

**Perdón si esta algo bajo el capitulo xD pero estará emocionante :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews, aquí termina el segundo año, y empieza el tercero :)**


	9. Vacaciones

**Arráncame la vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vacaciones**

**.**

**.**

_**Tom protestó con Dumbledore porque no tenía donde quedarse en las vacaciones. Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió pedírselo a quien menos esperaba: Draco Malfoy. Al principio rechazó quedarse con él pero al final acepto porque podría ser provechoso. Lo llevaron a la mansión de los Malfoy y aquí continua la historia:**_

* * *

_Recuérdate_

La mansión era muy espaciosa, parecía que vivían cadáveres ahí. No que sea literal eso, si no que Malfoy Manor era muy oscura, muy fúnebre, entendía el porqué de la actitud de Malfoy hacia los demás. Típico Slytherin rico que pisoteaba a todos. El viejo de Dumbledore se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de trasladarlo aquí en las vacaciones, no es que le fastidiara estar en este lugar si no el niño con quien tenía que estar. Malfoy nunca fue muy de su agrado y era un sentimiento mutuo.

Al entrar a la mansión un sirviente fue quien lo llevo hasta su habitación con botones a sus espaldas cargando las pocas maletas que traía consigo. Recordaba muy bien al anterior Malfoy, al que conoció poco en su época, la misma actitud despectiva hacia los demás. Él también era así, pero a diferencia de los de la casa Malfoy es que sabía disimular muy bien.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, él quería estar un rato a solas para pensar en lo que haría en el futuro, se cambió de ropa y observó atentamente cada detalle de la habitación, para ser solo un inquilino de unos meses, los Malfoy le habían dado para lo que ellos consideraban "Una simple habitación para un extranjero" una habitación de lujo a su parecer, ya que en el orfanato su habitación era un rectángulo, pequeño y súper sencillo a comparación de esto. Su habitación estaba recubierta de madera, con candelabros a los alrededores, tapetes, encima de estos estaba la cama que lucía una sobrecama de color verde (que le recordaba a la cama de Slytherin). Contaba con su propio baño que adentro tenía su guardarropa. Al otro extremo de la habitación tenía el balcón que daba a vista hacia unos grandes árboles y al fondo se extendía la gran montaña.

Saco sus pertenencias de la maleta y estuvo escorando uno por uno en su guardarropa. Cuando termino se acercó de nuevo a la maleta y saco el trofeo que había escondido ya hace mucho tiempo, el trofeo que si alguien se paraba a leerlo lo vincularía con aquel chico que anduvo en Hogwarts hace 50 años. Por supuesto, no planeaba esconderse toda la vida, en algún momento les revelaría su verdadera naturaleza, la naturaleza que el tiempo quiso hacerle llegar.

Se recostó en la cama que era demasiado grande para un niño de tan solo trece años. El solo hecho de pensar que tendría que estar todas estas vacaciones a lado de Draco Malfoy lo ponía deprimido, le fastidiaba estar con él.

Se escucharon los toques de la puerta, alguien estaba al otro lado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Tom.

—Señor Riddle, es hora de la cena. —había contestado una sirvienta.

—Vale, en unos minutos voy. —contestó.

Se escucharon las pisadas de su ida.

Tom se sentó en la cama, tan solo unas horas pudo estar solo, ya era la hora de la cena y tenía que bajar a conocer a los dichosos padres del chico. Se vistió correctamente, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran, era bastante obvio que en cada comida estando en una mansión tenía que vestirse formal. Cuando hubo terminado bajo al comedor.

Pero olvido esa parte, no sabía dónde estaba el comedor y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y haber rechazado el recorrido de la casa que le habían ofrecido hace rato. Vago de habitación en habitación, recorriendo largos pasillos que parecían infinitos, hasta encontró el sótano pero no el comedor o siquiera un alma viva.

Llegó a un punto de estado de desesperación e inquietud. Hasta que finalmente encontró a una sirviente menuda, estaba muy joven para ser lo que era. Se acercó corriendo, la sirvienta lo noto y lo miro curiosa.

—¿Se le ofrece algo joven amo? —preguntó amablemente.

A Tom que le dijeran amo lo saco de onda, aquella amabilidad que la joven mostró lo desencajó.

—Me he perdido. —dijo con un poco de dignidad.

—La mansión es enorme, no se preocupe. —contestó sonriente, y segundos después empezó a reír. La chica en cuestión lucía como unos dieciséis años de edad, era rubia y de ojos azules, casi llegó a pensar que era alguna clase de hermana de Draco. —Sígame por favor.

Tom la siguió de cerca, bajaron por las escaleras. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta que finalmente le abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el comedor. Tom tenía hambre, había estado fácilmente una hora buscando el comedor pero su sorpresa fue que ya nadie estaba, solo un elfo domestico que le esperaba con la comida en la bandeja, Tom tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

La chica al ver la reacción del chico se rio. Ha de ser difícil tener hambre y no encontrar el comedor. Le recordó por un momento al joven Draco en sus años de niñez.

—Joven, ahí le espera su comida con el elfo doméstico. —dijo la chica mientras señalaba el asiento. —Al parecer el señor y la señora Malfoy ya terminaron. El joven Draco terminó hace mucho y se fue a su habitación.

La chica llamada Myrcella observó como el pequeño vestía formalmente, pero había sido en vano por hoy. Los amos de la casa eran muy estrictos con las reglas de la comida.

Tom asintió y fue a sentarse a comer. Lo habían abandonado, y por primera vez aunque le pareciera muy extraño se sintió un poco triste. A pesar de que no conocía a los padres de Malfoy, hoy iba a ser su primera vez que se sentía estar con una familia.

Con una expresión cabizbaja comenzó a comer en una noche lluviosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente era la hora del desayuno. Los mayordomos fueron a despertarlo pero para sorpresa de ellos, Tom hace rato que estaba despierto. Era una de sus costumbres, en el orfanato siempre tenía que levantarse muy temprano si quería desayunar, si se levantaba tarde no comía nada hasta la noche. Era una de sus razones, otra era que no le gustaba desaprovechar el día. A boca de los sirvientes escuchó que el señor Lucius Malfoy tenía una extensa biblioteca llena de ejemplares únicos en el mundo mágico, eso le alegro demasiado.

Se cambió y salió en dirección al jardín, pero esta vez se cercioró de tener a un sirviente que lo guie hasta ahí.

Al salir de la mansión, la señora Malfoy tenía extensos jardines lleno de flores muy bellas al parecer de Tom. No era muy amante de las flores pero reconocía que estas florecían demasiado hermosas. La sirvienta de ayer lo acompañaba igual, ella era una chica muy habladora, contaba un montón de cosas sobre los dueños de la mansión. En uno de sus relatos le revelo que fue vendida a los Malfoy y por eso servía desde hace años. Pero el mismo se sorprendió de que era muy amable con la chica, ese hecho le recordó al diario de su yo mayor. Aquel que hablaba con los extraños y los comprendía.

Diviso sentados a los señores Malfoy junto con su hijo, era la hora de la presentación.

Para Lucius era una muy gran sorpresa ver que se acercaba el niño Riddle. No comprendía porque diablos Dumbledore le obligó a aceptar al niño Voldemort en su casa. Narcissa no sabía la verdad, solo él.

Tom se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable y se presentó.

—Me llamo Tom Riddle. —hizo una reverencia. —Es un placer conocer a los dueños de tan espectacular mansión.

Draco rodo los ojos de fastidio.

Lucius se paró y se acercó a él.

—Mucho gusto joven Riddle, soy el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. —le ofreció la mano.

Riddle dudo un momento pero finalmente se la estrecho.

—Soy un compañero de clase de su hijo Draco. —dijo.

Volteó a ver a la señora Malfoy.

—Un placer conocerla señora Malfoy. De camino aquí ver tan hermosas flores solo me hizo admirarla aún más. —dijo sonriente.

A Narcissa le encantó.

—Oh, vaya que modestias, gracias Tom. —dijo sonriente Narcissa. —Me llamo Narcissa Malfoy, ya ni mi hijo me halaga como tú.

Draco se molestó.

—Madre, ¿por qué le haces caso? Es un mentiroso. —le dijo con un fuerte rencor. Miro a Tom que sonreía complacidamente. —Ten cuidado Riddle, te estaré vigilando.

A Lucius esas palabras no se le pasaron desapercibido, alzo una ceja.

—Modales Draco, ¿Qué no te enseñamos a tenerlo? —contestó con un tono serio. —Olvida lo que dijo mi hijo.

Draco iba a protestar cuando su padre le grito que se callara. Tom sin que nadie más lo viera excepto Draco relució una sonrisa triunfal y alzo la ceja en signo de victoria. A Draco le encabrono eso.

Después de ese momento los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar. Todavía estaba empezando el día, y para ese entonces Tom pensó que no había sido tan malo haberse quedado en la mansión de los Malfoy.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días con Riddle como inquilino. Draco siempre lo vigilaba, claro que Tom sabía que lo vigilaban de cerca, pero él no era un idiota. Le había pedido a Myrcella que vigilará su habitación.

Una tarde, se encontraba con Narcissa tomando un té. Platicaban de cosas triviales, para ella la llegada del joven Tom le sorprendió, era un chico inteligente y halagador. Siempre le decía cosas bonitas sobre muchas cosas. Pero ella ignoraba por completo la naturaleza de Tom.

Lucius sentía un temor, temía a Tom. Era patético temerle a un chico de tan solo trece años, la misma edad que su hijo pero a diferencia de su pequeño Draco, Tom era Voldemort o por lo menos era en lo que se convertiría. Le trataba con respeto y no hablaban más que dos palabras. Se había enterado que el diario que le había dado disimuladamente a la hija de los Weasleys había sido destruido por Harry Potter, por lo que su señor no había vuelto en esa forma, pero había regresado en distinta forma.

Lucius cargaba con un periódico en dirección a buscar a su esposa que se hallaba en el jardín con Tom. Los encontró como siempre, Narcissa sonriendo a su señor, y él sonriente diciéndole mentiras, siempre engatusando, consiguiendo confianza. Aquella era la especialidad de Tom Riddle.

Sentía que se volvía loco.

—Narcissa. —pronunció.

Narcissa alzo la mirada y Tom los miro.

—¿Qué paso, querido? —preguntó.

—Sirius Black, escapo.

A Narcissa le sorprendió esa noticia. Tom se preguntó quién sería ese Black.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo dice aquí en el profeta. De igual manera hasta es famoso, sale con los muggles.

Lucius le arrojo el periódico y Narcissa lo leyó cuidadosamente. Cuando termino de leerlo se tapó la boca con las manos, su primo había salido de Azkaban.

Tom espero el momento oportuno para interrumpir.

—¿Puedo leer el artículo? —pregunto gentilmente con mucho cuidado.

Narcissa asintió y le paso el periódico. Al agarrarlo se percató de que las manos de Narcissa temblaban. Tom observo en la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Tom un ojo, lentamente. Bajo la mirada y leyó la noticia:

_BLACK SIGUE SUELTO_

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado. «Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?» Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo._

Aquella noticia le llamo mucha la atención. ¿Ocurrió una matanza hace doce años? ¿Ese tal Black fue el responsable, un asesino?

—Gracias. —le paso devuelta el periódico. Tom observaba atentamente las reacciones de Narcissa mientras que Lucius observaba atentamente la reacción de Tom.

—Lo que dice el artículo… ¿es verdad? —preguntó Tom a Lucius.

—Puede. —contestó cortante.

Tom se calló, era la persona equivocada, tenía que abordar a Narcissa. Ya que Lucius no parecía querer darle alguna noticia.

* * *

Cada vez se acercaba el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, había aprobado todas sus asignaturas. Con Draco no tuvo mucho contacto, el chico rubio parecía odiarle demasiado, pero a Tom le daba igual ya que todavía no lo necesitaba. En cambio a sus padres si, ellos sabían algo que él ignoraba.

Ya era de noche, al día siguiente partía a la estación King Cross. Empaco sus cosas en la maleta aquella noche, cuando termino salió al balcón a refrescarse un momento y a ordenar sus ideas. Hace un rato que había salido al callejón Diagon junto con Malfoy a comprar sus libros y materiales con el dinero que Dumbledore le había ofrecido, en situaciones normales hubiera rechazado ese dinero pero no tenía otra fuente de dinero que no le quedo remedio.

No pudo entrar a la biblioteca de Malfoy y tampoco pudo averiguar sobre ese tal Black. Y le llegaba la pregunta sobre quien sabría lo que paso hace doce años, pensó en el diario pero recordó que lo había destruido. Draco no creo que se lo diría aunque supiera, a Dumbledore ni de chiste le preguntaría, era la persona quien menos quería que supiera sus planes. Pensó en Harry Potter pero probablemente no lo supiera ya que se enteró que vivía en la casa de unos parientes muggles, y el chico parecía prácticamente olvidadizo. Fue ahí donde recordó a alguien que se la había olvidado, la había recordado hasta hoy.

Hermione Granger.

La chica probablemente lo sabía, y con suerte le diría lo que sabía en sus aires de grandeza, ella era la candidata perfecta para averiguar lo sucedido.

¿Qué estaría haciendo esa sangre sucia? Este año se llevaría más con ella por beneficencia.

* * *

Ya era hora, estaban en la estación de King's Cross para un nuevo año. Draco y Tom se habían forzado a ir juntos, pero una vez llegado se separaron cada uno por su parte. Pero había una gran multitud esperando entrar al tren que prácticamente fue empujado por todos. Riddle maldecía a todos.

Se tropezó pero no cayó, a tiempo se reincorporo, sudaba. Había mucho calor, cuando vio a lo lejos a una figura de cabello castaño alborotado, era a quien quería ver.

Agarro sus maletas y fue a acercarse a ella lentamente, cuando vio que se acercaron sus dos piojos de amigos. Rodo los ojos de molestia, esta vez lo pasaría. Se armó de valor y con la misma se acercó confiadamente hacia los Gryffindors.

—Hola. —saludo Tom cuando se acercó.

Los tres lo miraron extraños. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

—Vete Riddle. —dijo despectivamente. —No te queremos.

—¡Ron! —lo regaño Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres Riddle? —preguntó Harry, parecía exhausto.

—Nada. —se quedó sin más que decir.

—¿Entonces? —hablo Hermione.

—Piérdanse Gryffindors. —y se alejó de donde estaban ellos.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? —pregunto Ron confundido. Los dos alzaron los hombros. Hermione observó irse a Tom.

Toda su dignidad había sido tirada, asi se sentía Riddle, no encontró que decir ante esa situación tan estúpida, ¿Dónde había quedado su cabeza en acercarse confiadamente sin una buena excusa?

Se subió al tren en busca de un compartimiento considerable. Pero para su desgracia no lo encontró, estaba a punto de entrar al compartimiento donde se encontraba Malfoy y su pandilla de amiguitos cuando vio que en el otro compartimiento estaba Hermione y sus dos gorilas. Abrió la puerta, y los tres se sobresaltaron ante tal interrupción. Tom no había notado una cuarta persona pero se encontraba durmiendo al parecer.

—Los demás compartimientos están llenos, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó.

—No. —Hablo Ron firmemente. —¡Vete por ahí Riddle! Que dolor de cabeza, en verdad. ¿Verdad Harry?

—Eh…—dijo Harry.

—Tienen a alguien más ahí. —dijo Tom contrariado.

—Ese estaba acá cuando llegamos. —respondió Ron.

—Está bien, me iré. —respondió Tom, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas cuando una voz femenina hablo.

—Puedes quedarte Riddle. —dijo Hermione con un tono casual. —Chicos, comprendan, todos los compartimientos están llenos y nosotros tenemos espacio para uno más.

—¡Pero Hermione, es una serpiente! —replico Ron alterado. —¡No lo quiero aquí!

—No seas inmaduro Ron. —dijo Hermione. —¿Qué dices Harry?

—Harry me apoya. —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom solo observaba.

Harry no sabía que decir asi que hablo por sí mismo.

—Puede quedarse, pero Riddle no hagas algo que haga que te saquemos de aquí. —le advirtió.

Tom sonrió y asintió.

La persona que aparentaba dormir tranquilamente, se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Riddle… ¿Quién será ese Riddle? ¿Acaso será ese Riddle?

* * *

**Hola, vuelvo con esta historia que me encanta escribir n.n**

**Contestando:**

**Lara: Hola, gracias por seguir mi historia. Y te diré, si, lo transcribo del libro para hacerlo mas interesante a perspectiva de Tom para que concuerde, en un capitulo lo mencione sobre eso n.n Y pues, se que en segundo año no interactuaron mucho Hermione y Tom y eso es porque a Tom no le interesaba ni necesitaba a Hermione y viceversa aunque Herms estaba intrigada. Pero para este tercer año interactuaran mucho mas, no se hasta que punto. Cuando comenzó la historia Tom tenía doce años, pero hace un año que paso eso, ahora tiene trece años (diciembre fue su cumpleaños) por lo que no falta mucho para que sus hormonas hablen. Te diré un secreto (Algo que ando creando en mi cabeza sobre el romance), vienen momentos interesantes, sobre todo en cuarto año cuando esten mas grandes c: el secreto es que: Tom conbatirá con dragones... ¿te imaginas que le espera a Tom? diré solo eso ! No falta mucho para el romance 3 nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Susan-Black7: Hola! ¿que tal? :) gracias, sii fue intenso, tuvieron su debate de su existencia ;c. Pero ya esta pasando al tercer año y no se olviden de que el tiene un lindo y tierno basilisco en la cámara de los secretos 3 jajajajaja nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Lity: Lity querida :D Hola! n.n siii ¿de verdad crees que fue ingenioso? xD lol me tomo mucho tiempo entender esa parte que dijiste de recuerdo falso, tuve que ordenar mis ideas hasta entenderlo, soy una retrasada D: Si, Tom le ordenó que destruyera el basilisco y como el basilisco obedecía al mas poderoso que en este caso es el Tom que viajo al futuro en lugar del Tom del diario que estaba debil en comparacion del joven Tom. No seguirá mucho esos pasos, el seguirá su propio camino y puede que sea aun mas malvado D: cada vez tiene mas información sobre su otro yo, las debilidades, lo de Harry potter y proximamente lo de Sirius Black. Puede que se vuelva mas poderoso y derrote al verdadero Voldemort y sea el amo de la oscuridad :c o puede que no :3 jajajaja Seeh, fue inesperado quedarse con Draco pero no podía mandarlo con Herms xD es anti logico de Dumbledore. Pero en este caso Lucius si se enteró que Tom era la version pequeña de Voldemort. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bueno sin mas, eso fueron los reviews n.n Nos vemos en otro capitulo :)**


	10. Peor que una rosa carmesí

**Arráncame la _vida_**

.

**Peor que una rosa carmesí**

.

.

* * *

El tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts se movía a una velocidad moderada. A través de las ventanas de los vagones, se podía apreciar el atardecer. No faltaba mucho para que el sol se oculté y las aves lo sabían, porque volaban de regreso a los grandes árboles donde se encontraban sus hermosos nidos. Dentro de los vagones se encontraban los alumnos de distintos grados; desde los de primero que se encontraban callados y tímidos por su nueva experiencia en el tren, hasta los de séptimo grado que vitoreaban y hacían bromas a sus demás compañeros. Este año no iba a ser diferente, desde lo ocurrido el año anterior, los alumnos tenían miedo de que ocurriera de nuevo la conmoción. Que hayan petrificado y una muerte de un alumno no les agradaba. Además de que nunca se confirmó si había un monstruo de verdad en la cámara de los secretos y si en verdad estaba muerto o… para su preocupación vivo.

—Por esa razón Ron. —protestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Se encontraba harta del pelirrojo.

Ron frunció el ceño molesto. Hace más de media hora que empezaron a discutir sobre el por qué los muggles van al cine sin aburrirse de lo fantasioso que era. Para Ron eso era basura, lo que mostraban en aquella caja cuadrada sobre ficción y magia era absurdo. Si los magos también podían lograr esas acrobacias pero que la gente muggle lo ignorará le caía mal. Pero como siempre Hermione defendía a los muggles, y en un punto de la discusión se entrometió Harry y para aún más su sorpresa Riddle también entro.

—Lo que a los muggles les gusta es estúpido. —había dicho. —Solo quieren creer lo que quieren y por esa razón lo plasman en una caja animada. Totalmente ridículo.

—Tú no conoces lo que llamamos "cine" a lo que tú designas como "caja". —replicó Hermione. —Mínimo Ronald ha visitado uno.

Ron miró a Riddle expectante.

—Claro que he ido. —dijo tranquilamente. —Hace años fui, todo tan monocromo. Lamentable.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Aclaró la garganta. —No puedo creer que a esos muggles les guste ir ahí, todo es tan blanco y negro.

—¿A dónde fuiste? Si el cine es a color. Es cierto que tuvo su época a blanco y negro —empezó a decir ella. — De hecho lo del color, fue en 1928 y añadiría que la primera película a todo color se tituló The Viking.

—Sí. —concordó Harry a su vez.

Riddle se quedó callado por un instante.

—La revolución del color en el cine la hizo la compañía Technicolor que mediante emulsiones consiguió producir bicromáticamnte en un método mucho más sencillo. La emulsión se hacía en dos películas que se pegaban una a otra produciendo por un lado, en una especie de gelatina los colores rojo-anaranjados y por otro los verdes. —explicó Riddle enarcando las cejas. Hermione escuchó atentamente. —Cuando se logró una película que no exigía pegar juntas las imágenes, sino que absorbía todos los colores nació el verdadero Technicolor.

—Interesante, Riddle. —explicó con un tono conmocionado. — ¿Interesado en los muggles? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Eres la única que tiene derecho a ser una sabelotodo? —preguntó Tom tratando de zafarse de la pequeña metida de pata que cometió.

—¿Perdón? Tú fuiste el que se metió en la discusión. —dijo mirándolo retadoramente. —Además que te metiste en el vagón muy tranquilo con tus aires de superioridad.

—Será mejor que guardes la compostura, no quiero más enemigos a mi lado. —dijo Harry seriamente.

—Hazte a un lado Riddle, yo quiero sentarme ahí… no aquí. —dijo Ron hartó de una discusión que no lograba entender por no convivir con muggles. Él miraba discretamente al bulto arrinconado.

Tom estaba sentado a lado de Hermione. Tanto Harry como Ron estaban sentados juntos en frente de ellos.

—No seas así Ron, solo es una persona que está durmiendo. —contestó Herms.

—Sí, pero ¿tenía que dormir aquí? Ni vemos su cara.

—Recuerda que él ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. —dijo Harry.

Ron ignoró el comentario. — Da igual, no quiero estar con él.

—¿Y tienes que achocarte con Granger y yo? —Contestó curioso. —No quiero estar cerca de ti, Weasley.

Ron se paró de inmediato. —Nadie pidió tu opinión. Hermione, ¡dile algo! No me agrada que te sientes con él.

Hermione se asomó a la ventana, todo ya había quedado oscuro afuera, el sol ya se había ocultado. Todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus vagones. Ya era de noche y todavía no habían llegado a Hogwarts, eso les preocupaba. Como Hermione lo había ignorado se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? —preguntó mientras con su dedo delineaba el borde de la ventana. — ¿No creen que el tren de pronto empezó a ir lento?

—Como dos horas supongo. — murmuró Harry, miraba el techo. —Y sí.

Riddle habló. —El tren está disminuyendo.

Harry bajo la mirada del techo y miró directamente a Riddle quien miraba a Granger con un gesto que no pudo descifrar.

—¿Qué es tan entretenido ahí, Granger?

Hermione observaba afuera. —Nada. Solo veía los árboles pasar… oigan, chicos ¿no está haciendo frio? —los volteó a ver.

La rata de Ron salió abrumada. Tom lo observó con curiosidad.

—Ron, te dije que te llevarás esa rata a otro lugar. Mi gato puede que se lo coma.

—Scabbers es mi mascota, déjalo.

Tom de alguna manera sintió que era observado pero no se dio cuenta de quién.

De repente escucharon unos golpes y gritos afuera. Eso alarmo a todos excepto el que dormía. Harry miro a Hermione en busca de respuestas pero ella no sabía y solo opto por alzar los hombros. Harry decidió asomarse, abrió el compartimiento y miro a los lados hasta que vio en el fondo a tres personas burlarse de un cuarto, enseguida los reconoció.

—Malfoy, como siempre. —dijo Harry mientras observaba la pelea.

—Harry, haz algo. —comentó Hermione preocupada. — Ve a ayudarlo.

—Vamos Ron. —bramó Harry. Ron asintió y se levantó del asiento.

—¡Espera! —dijo ella rápidamente. Ellos dos se quedaron estáticos por un momento y la miraron interrogante.

Riddle no le prestó atención, el andaba sumido en su mundo. Hermione sonrió.

—Riddle, ve tú. —le dijo.

Tom quiso ignorarla.

—Vamos Riddle, es tu casa la que busca pelea. —le dijo cada vez elevando su tono. —Debes hacer algo.

Pero después de unas tres veces más queriendo ignorarla no pudo más.

—¿Por qué? Es problema de Malfoy.

—Solo ve. —le dijo ella.

—¿Y por qué piensas que YO debo hacer algo? No soy un maldito prefecto.

Hermione vaciló. —Pero tienes fuerza de autoridad. Cuando algo hacen mal tus compañeros de casa, tú los reprendes y los pones en su lugar.

Tom se sorprendió por ese comentario. —¿Me espías, Granger? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hermione se desconcertó. Cuando ya le iba a replicar, él la corto de inmediato.

—Vale, iré. —murmuró con una sonrisa triunfal pero rodó los ojos de fastidio. Hermione lo maldijo, Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí.

De algo estaba seguro, Malfoy se las pagaría por ir a regañarlo. Estaba muy cómodo en el vagón y de repente empezaba una estúpida pelea. Salió del vagón y los vio al fondo burlándose. Se acercó caminando como él solo lo hacía, con estilo, del tipo que cuando lo mirasen pensarán que era una persona rica e inteligente. Sin miedo a nada.

—Malfoy ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? —dijo molesto. —Deja de ser un idiota junto con tus amigos y vuelve a tu vagón.

Malfoy lo reto.

—¿Dándome ordenes Riddle? ¿Quién fue el perrito faldero que fue a mi mansión en las vacaciones? —le contesto.

Todo el mundo había hecho un círculo y observaban atentamente. Los alumnos gritaban "Pelea" emocionados.

Sin inmutarse contestó. —Fueron ordenes de Dumbledore, no mías.

—¡Maldito perro! —se abalanzó hacia él. Sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron, yacían tirados revolcándose Riddle y Malfoy. Tom solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente: Hermione se las pagaría.

Desde la entrada del vagón Harry y Ron miraban atónitos.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir? —preguntó Harry.

—No, que se maten solas las serpientes. —contestó Ron.

Hermione estaba a lado de ellos, un poco arrepentida por lo que había hecho, obligar a Riddle no había sido una buena idea al final.

—¿No hace frio? Lo siento más fuerte. —había preguntado Ron mientras observaba como el aliento de sus palabras salía.

—Sí.

En algún momento Riddle logró zafarse de las garras de Malfoy y le propino un duro golpe que le dejo roja la oreja. Se paró rápidamente como pudo y observó que de su boca salía sangre.

—¿Tan bajo haz caído Malfoy? Tal y como una pelea Muggle. —le dijo molesto. — Yo no caeré como tú. —dicho esto saco su varita.

Le iba a enseñar quien mandaba aquí. Malfoy se asustó, de alguna forma empezó a temblar mientras se arrastraba alejándose de él. Riddle sonrió sádicamente mientras se acercaba lentamente nunca dejándolo de apuntar. Como un cazador y su víctima.

Cuando por fin iba a pronunciar un hechizo, el tren paro repentinamente que Tom se desequilibró y por error apuntó a una toma de corriente que hizo que todo el tren se quedará sin luz. Escucharon como el eco de las luces chispeaban a lo largo del tren.

—Genial Riddle. —reclamaban los alumnos.

Malfoy se reía junto con sus amigos. —¿Y ahora que hacemos sin luz? Brillante Riddle.

Riddle buscó al trio dorado que estaban a lo lejos en su vagón. Ignoro a Malfoy y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, pero un repentino escalofrió empezó a sentir… ¿Hacía más frío?. La única luz que veía era el de la luna. Luego un rechine de una puerta lo hizo alarmarse un poco y unos murmullos de alumnos que empezaron a temblar.

Escucho los pasos rápidamente de los alumnos esconderse en los vagones, volteó a verlos y se encontró con unas cosas extrañas que jamás había visto. Escucho como el vagón del trio dorado cerraba sus puertas o tal vez hace rato que estaban cerradas.

Sintió miedo, desconocía que eran esas cosas que flotaban, como unos cadáveres con una boca muy extraña: un gran agujero. Tenían capas e iban a todos los vagones. Uno empezó a perseguirlo, él corrió tanto como pudo.

—¡Expelliarmus! —lo único que había intentado cuando lo habían acorralado. De repente empezó a sentirse triste y vació. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

Fueron unos segundos hasta que vio que la criatura asintió y se fue de nuevo. A Tom eso lo consterno, no entendió que pasó. Luego vio que una de esas criaturas abrió el vagón donde estaba el trio, el muerto y sus cosas. Se acercó para tratar de ahuyentarlo pero no llego a tiempo. Vio como una luz gigantesca espantó a la criatura, se sorprendió de eso y pensó que Hermione lo había hecho. Para aquel entonces todo el tren se sentía frio. Se asomó y vio que los cuatro se espantaron, vio a Hermione, fue lo primero que miró. Había empezado a llover.

—¿Tu espantaste a esa criatura? —le preguntó.

—No…—dijo intranquila. —fue él. — apuntó hacia la cuarta persona.

Vio a la cuarta persona, un señor de más de cuarenta años a su parecer, comía un chocolate tranquilamente.

—¿Qué paso? —le preguntó a la chica. —¿Por qué Potter está como muerto?

—El dementor le estaba quitando el alma. —le dijo preocupada, empezó a llorar. —No sabíamos que hacer…

—El señor reacciono y lo espanto con un hechizo. —termino de decir Ron.

—Deben tener cuidado chicos…—les dijo el señor.

—¿Asi se le llaman a esas criaturas? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—Sí

Tom lo miro sospechosamente, no le daba buena espina aquella persona. Se sentó de nuevo a lado de Hermione, no les diría que uno de esos dementores asintió y se fue. Para empezar era raro que haya asentido ese dementor.

—Señor... ¿cómo se llama? —habló Hermione.

—Remus Lupin. ¿Y usted, señorita? —su tono de voz era grave. Tom miró a Hermione.

—Hermione Granger. —contestó contenta. Tom y Ron rodaron los ojos. — Gracias por habernos salvado.

—No es nada. —dijo y miró al chico que estaba inconsciente. —Este chico… de casualidad… ¿Es Harry Potter?

Fue Ron quien contestó. —Sí.

Remus lo observó. —Eres un Weasley ¿Verdad?

—Sí, me llamo Ron Weasley.

Remus miró ahora al último acompañante. Tom alzó las cejas.

—¿Y tú, joven?

—…

—Se llama Tom Riddle.

Tom la miro con los ojos abiertos, reprochándole. Rodo los ojos de nuevo, Hermione solo le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Ah, ya veo. Está bien. —pero en todo el camino no le quitó los ojos de encima.

El tren comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. En algún momento Harry por fin recuperó la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos y vio todo borroso, se incorporó y lo que escucho eran las voces de preocupación de Hermione y Ron.

—¿Qué me pasó?

Antes que nadie fue Tom quien habló. —Eres débil.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

—No le hagas caso, Harry. Ya sabes cómo son las serpientes. —le espetó Hermione. —¿Estás bien? Te ausentaste cuando el Dementor te atacó.

—¿Dementor?

—¿No recuerdas? Entraron unas criaturas extrañas al vagón.

—Ah, sí. ¿Quién gritó?

—Nadie gritó, Harry.

—¿No fuiste tú, Hermione?

—No.

Tom los escuchaba. Por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia del señor.

—Ah, sí. Harry él nos salvó.

Remus asintió. —Mucho gusto, niño.

—Es Remus Lupin.

—Granger, ¿puedes abstenerte de presentar a las personas sin su consentimiento? Pareces un loro. —le dijo Tom.

Hermione se ofendió.

—¿Qué te entrometes? Entrometido. —le contestó. —Alguien tiene que hablar.

—Que sea Weasley. —lo dijo con un tono de burla. Ahora fue Ron quien se ofendió e iban a empezar una pelea.

—Pero ¿Qué hacían aquí los dementores?

—Buscaban a Sirius Black en el tren.

Tom dejo de discutir con Ron y escuchó.

—Como sea, ya estamos por llegar. Debo hablar con el conductor, es una lástima que no haya luz. Discúlpenme. —Remus le entregó a Harry un chocolate. —Anda, cómelo.

Hermione asintió en gesto que estaba de acuerdo. Tom tragó saliva y decidió ignorar el comentario distrayéndose en otra cosa. Harry aceptó el chocolate dudosamente.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación, les esperaban unas carrozas. Fue en ese momento que Tom decidió que ya era hora de separarse, asi que sin más agarró sus maletas y se marchó. Optó por viajar con los de su casa. Al final se le olvidó preguntar sobre el asunto de Sirius Black. Pero algo que se enteró es que los dementores buscaban a ese fugitivo.

—Ah, Riddle. —le habló una chica de su misma casa, realmente no tenía idea de quien era. —¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Como sea. —asintió de mala gana.

Al llegar a Hogwarts solo tenían media hora para dejar sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones para acudir al banquete de bienvenida. Tom al salir de la sala común se encontró con Malfoy. Él chico rubio se acercó a él junto con sus amigos. Tom realmente pensó si Malfoy era un chico bipolar. Pues estaba yendo con él "juntos" al gran comedor como si fueran grandes amigos.

Hermione, quien ya estaba en la entrada del comedor esperando a sus amigos, vio que se acercaba Riddle junto con Malfoy. Ella empezó a reír, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—¿Tanta risa, Granger? —preguntó Malfoy que ya estaba cerca de ella.

—Sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Malfoy eres un bipolar. —le dijo sonriente. Tom se cruzó de brazos divertido por lo que decía la castaña.

—Tu si sabes hablar sin rodeos, Granger. —le dijo Tom.

—Lo sé.

Malfoy no se quedó sin habla. —¿Qué sabes tú, sangre sucia? No te metas donde no te llaman. —dicho esto se marchó molesto con su sequito.

—¿Los estás esperando?

—Sí.

—Va. —pasó a su lado sin decir nada más. Hermione notó algo, no se había dado cuenta, pero Tom Riddle se veía más alto. Bueno, estaban en la pubertad. Era obvio que las personas tienen que crecer.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo atrae la atención de las chicas? ¿Riddle se había vuelto famoso? Esas eran sus preguntas cuando se encontraba sentada junto con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya llevaban un rato ahí pero todavía no aparecía Dumbledore. Harry y Ron hablaban de trivialidades, mientras ella en ese rato fue cuando se hizo esas preguntas porque, en la mesa de Slytherin las niñas de su casa se acercaban demasiado a Riddle. Al final decidió no prestar atención a eso.

Se distrajo cuando se subieron al estrado el coro de Hogwarts y empezaron a cantar. Cuando hubo terminado el coro apareció Dumbledore sonriente. Se encontraba en el estrado, Dumbledore extendió sus brazos.

—Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. —exclamó sonriente. —A los nuevos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Espero que se esfuercen mucho, y que estén contentos con su nuevo ciclo escolar. Me llamo Albus Dumbledore y soy su director. —finalizó.

Todos aplaudieron, los gemelos Weasley se pararon sonrientes y como siempre, hicieron sus payasadas. Los de la mesa Gryffindor empezaron a reír seguidas de las casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Slytherin ni se inmutó.

—Quiero que le den la bienvenida, a uno de nuestros nuevos profesores. —musitó. —Al señor Remus Lupin, quien ejercerá la materia de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Remus Lupin que se encontraba sentado en la principal mesa para los docentes. Se paró orgullosamente y asintió. No se hicieron esperar los aplausos.

—¡Oye! Miren es el del tren. —exclamó asombrado Ron apuntándolo. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

—Sí. —hicieron coro rápidamente Hermione y Harry.

—¿Quién lo diría? —respondió emocionado.

—Compórtate Ron. —dijo avergonzada Herms que le hizo señas de que se sentará.

Como respuesta solo se escuchó un gruñido de parte de él.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Tom alzó su vista cuando escucho ese nombre. Lo recordaba obviamente, era el muerto del tren. Busco con su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la reacción del trio, se esperaba que tuvieran una reacción exagerada, ellos no sabían guardar la compostura. Una chica menuda, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes se sentó a lado de Tom y le empezó a hablar. Tom la ignoró por completo, no tenía ganas de simpatizar en estos momentos.

—Y por supuesto, muchos de ustedes lo conocerán. —prosiguió Dumbledore. Volteó a ver si estaba ahí, efectivamente estaba ahí. Lucía emocionado porque lo presentasen. —Impartirá igual un nuevo maestro, su primera carrera como profesor de este colegio. Muchos lo habrán visto cuidando el bosque… — Dumbledore sonrió al trio dorado. El trio se miraron entre sí ¿Acaso se refería a esa persona? —Démosle la bienvenida a Rubeus Hagrid, quién será profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Un fuerte aplauso. —Esta vez aplaudieron más los alumnos, contentos de que Hagrid asumiera ese puesto. Hagrid se vio visiblemente sonrojado.

El trio dorado aplaudía de alegría aunque no paraban de preocuparse que les deparaba. Juntar criaturas con Hagrid podría ser una idea explosiva.

Y así siguió la presentación de los profesores. Finalmente Dumbledore les dio el permiso a todos para que cenarán, era la hora del banquete. Pero recordó que había que dar un anuncio antes. Alzó la mano a modo de silencio.

—Quiero decirles que, recientemente me dieron una noticia. —empezó con un tono triste y de advertencia. —No podrán adentrarse más allá del lago o el bosque. Muchos habrán escuchado las noticias, Sirius Black anda fugitivo. Por ende, el ministerio de magia llamó a los Dementores para que busquen. Les pido que guarden la calma, y se mantengan siempre positivos. Solo tengan cuidado, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. —concluyó seriamente Dumbledore. El único que sonreía abiertamente para su pesar, era Tom Riddle.

—¡Oh, Tommy! ¿Qué estas comiendo? —dijo la misma chica empalagosa.

—Carne.

—¿Me invitas un poco? —pregunto armoniosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto. —preguntó calmadamente.

—Marie Sildor. —contestó alegremente, sobresalía un sonrojo. —Estoy en segundo año.

—Escucha, Sildor. ¿Quién te dio derecho a llamarme por mi nombre? —proclamó calmadamente, mucho para ser él. —No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme así, si te vas a referir a mí, dime mi apellido. ¿Te queda claro, Sildor?

Respondió con un tono triste. —Sí. —ya se iba a alejar de asiento cuando la voz de Tom habló de nuevo.

—Toma. —le dio un poco de carne. —Pero la próxima vez, no me pidas nada. Y dile a tus amiguitas que dejen de babear, ¿te queda claro?

—Eh… Sí. —dijo entre contenta y triste ¿quién sabe? Se alejó así, confusa con sus amigas a chismear sobre eso.

—Demasiado amigable, Riddle. —era inconfundible la voz de quien era. —No esperaba que fueras así.

—Hay que tener la decencia para serlo, Malfoy. —se relajó los hombros. —Mira que, tus amigos me tienen miedo. ¿Te tienen miedo a ti, acaso?

Malfoy los volteó a ver, y comprobó que quizás tenga razón. Él les había dicho que se acercarán pero para su sorpresa no lo hicieron. Estaban ahí atrás, al fondo. Los maldijo internamente. Miró de nuevo a Riddle y le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó con Ginny Weasley? —preguntó con voz alta. El comedor entero volteó a ver la escena.

Ginny que se encontraba platicando con su hermano mayor, Fred Weasley. Se sonrojo completamente al escuchar su nombre. No recordaba muy bien su pasado con Tom, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Podía recordar que se encontraba con Tom y la consolaba pero no sabía exactamente de que, ella misma se obligó a pensar que no era nada y solo eran divagaciones suyas… pero con ese gritó pensó que se equivocaba.

—Nada. —respondió sin inmutarse desde su asiento. Lo miraba directamente.

—¿Nada? —se rio fuerte. —No seas ridículo Riddle. Los vi abrazarse.

—Lo hice, ¿algún problema Malfoy? —se paró calmadamente y busco con la mirada al director Dumbledore. —Director Dumbledore, Malfoy quiere crear una revuelta, haga algo.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore. Este asintió y le dio la orden a Snape.

—Malfoy, a mi oficina. —se levantó y salió del comedor. A Malfoy no le quedó otra alternativa y le dio la espalda a Riddle. Tom metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se sentó de nuevo, las chicas a sus lados se miraron entre sí, un poco celosas.

Hermione se encontraba al otro lado del comedor miró de reojo a Ginny y vio que ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos y miró de nuevo a su plato de comida. Harry detenía fuertemente a Ron quien trataba de zafarse e ir a estrangular a Tom Riddle.

—Vamos Harry. ¡Suéltame! Le daré una lección a ese idiota.

—Tonto, vas a hacer que te manden a la oficina. —le exclamó fuertemente.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, los prefectos llamaron a los alumnos de sus casas y los dirigieron a su sala común. Tom se encontraba muy atrás de todos.

Caminaba despacio, sin prisa. Pensaba en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Suponía, que al haber muerto su madre, ella no podía ser bruja, ya que de lo contrario ella pudo haberlo evitado. Por lo que pensaba en su padre, buscaría en los registros de los Premios Anuales, y en los libros de historia de la comunidad mágica. Ya que en los trofeos no se encontraba más que el mismo. Tenía eso en mente, y estaba muy enfrascado en eso que no se dio cuenta que una chica llegó de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Tom carraspeó. —¿Me estás persiguiendo, Sildor?

—No, solo que me quede atrás porque tropecé. —rio para sí misma.

—Ya veo, está bien. —él dejo que caminará a su lado.

—¿Y qué pensabas?

—Que este año, puede que sea emocionante. —contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Lo crees? —sonrió abiertamente.

Tom solo se limitó a asentir. No estaban muy lejos cuando vislumbró a un cabello alborotado de color castaño acercándose fuertemente. ¿Qué se le perdió?

—¡Riddle! —exclamó Hermione, a un paso veloz. Cuando llegó tomó aire, Tom y Marie la miraban. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ya escuchaste. —dijo Tom, dando a entender que Marie se retirará, ella hizo un puchero y se retiró. —¿De qué?

Hermione lo agarró de la mano, hecho que le sorprendió a Tom. Empezó a correr arrastrándolo, Tom no se dejó, intentaba zafarse.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó mientras corría en contra de su voluntad. —¡Te estoy hablando, Granger!

—Cállate. —se limitó a responder. Tom rodó los ojos pero le hizo caso.

Llegaron a un pasillo, la luna relucía en el cielo a través de las grandes ventanas del castillo. La mayoría de los cuadros dormían. Tom observó el pasillo en ambas direcciones.

—¿Por qué aquí?

—No quería que nos escucharán.

—¿Estás loca? Ya estaba muy atrás de los demás, solo estaba con esa niña. —replicó enojado.

—Ya, ya está bien. —dijo harta de sus quejas.

—¿Y bien? No me hagas perder mí tiempo, Granger.

Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Dime la verdad. Presiento que tú hiciste algo en la cámara de los secretos. —acusó. —Le hiciste algo a Ginny.

—¿Cuáles son tus evidencias? —replicó Tom. —Vamos, dímelas. Me acusas falsamente.

—Malfoy los vio juntos. En ese tiempo noté que Ginny andaba rara.

—¿Y no Dumbledore lo aclaró? ¿No recuerdas? Dijo que el diario le hizo hacerlo. —lo dijo con un tono indiferente.

—Quiero que sepas que, te voy a estar vigilando, Riddle. —se acercó a él. —no me engañas, no a mí. Desde que llegaste, en que estás. Todo, me parece sospechoso.

—Entonces, vigílame bien, Granger. —sonrió abiertamente. —Suerte.

Tom se retiró dejándola sola en el pasillo. Hermione se cruzó de brazos enojada, ella sabía que no era normal su llegada. Quizás no había sido buena idea decirle todo eso. Era cierto, ella no tenía evidencias de nada. No podía acusarlo falsamente, se sentía estúpida. Pero recordó algo, de su bolsillo sacó un objeto resplandeciente. No tenía mucho que se lo habían entregado para que pudiera asistir a sus clases extras. Tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera utilizarlo para ver algunas cosas que ignoraba. Pero recordó que tenía limitaciones, jugó con el objeto entre sus dedos. Un hermoso_ giratiempos_ sostenía, era una lástima que no pudiera utilizarlo a grandes distancias de tiempo. Lo que no sabía, es que utilizarlo la llevaría a tener graves consecuencias en su futuro.

Lanzó un gran suspiró y se retiró deprisa de ahí, antes que la descubrieran los prefectos o los profesores.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo, Tom se encontraba esquivando a los prefectos. Se había alejado mucho de las mazmorras por culpa de Granger. Conto hasta tres y corrió hacia la otra esquina, más adelante estaba el profesor Snape. No podía permitirse ser descubierto. Maldijo a Granger, con cuidado de no hacer ruido avanzó.

Le tomo como treinta minutos pero lo logró. Entró a su sala común sin ser descubierto. En sus pensamientos solo tenía en mente que, debía tener cuidado con Granger, de lo contrario podría descubrirlo. Entró a su habitación y busco su ropa. Tenía que darse una ducha, solo le quedaba aclarar sus pensamientos para que salga de esta sin mayores problemas.

* * *

_—¿Y si lo que quiero me hace sentir triste? —murmuró._

_Ella no dijo nada. No tenía caso decir algo, no podía responder a eso. Solo se quedó callada._

_—¿No dirás nada?_

_—Tú así lo quisiste._

_Él se quedó sin habla._

* * *

**Hola, volví, yeih! Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y todo. Lo sé, pero espero mejorar cada vez más :) El título del capitulo es un misterio ^^**

**Respondiendo: (Para ustedes lectores, que quieren ya que haya un Tomione e.e) ¡Apareció un personaje nuevo y empalagoso) pobre Tom :/**

**miaumiaulogic: Sí, no ha habido mucho :( pero este año estará aumentando, ¡Y para lo que viene en cuarto año! _SO delicious _pues a esta edad a Tom se le alteran las hormonas ewe. Y si, Herms sospecha de él e.e nos seguimos leyendo.**

**alexyopyop: Si, a Lucius casi le da algo. Tuvo que ser muy cortes con mini Tom. Jajajaja nos seguimos leyendo.**

**susan-black7 : ¡Ay lo sé! ya quiero que llegue cuarto año T-T ese es mi año favorito en mi cabeza XD le tengo preparado tanto a Tom :C jaajaja nos seguimos leyendo n.n**

** Y pues espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo llegando aquí. Y a los que me siguen pero no tienen cuenta, gracias por leerme c:**

**Por supuesto, agradecer a los que le dan favorito y alerts! mil gracias por su apoyo :)**


	11. Muggle

**Arráncame la _vida_**

_._

**Muggle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Dicho… deberías haberlo dicho porque yo diría que estaba equivocado sólo para llenar todos los espacios"_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Granger se le había acercado retadoramente. Para él, eso había sido muy patético por parte de ella, pero no le tomo importancia. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar flirteando por ahí. Se duchó y cambio de ropa, listo para otro día en esta época.

Bajo al gran comedor a desayunar como de costumbre, pensaba en la mejor manera de poder salir del colegio a escondidas. De lejos divisó al trio dorado y eso solo le hizo ponerse de mal humor. Los odiaba, bueno en realidad odiaba a todos.

—Eh, Riddle. —se acercó un joven indiferente, se sentó a su lado para desayunar. —. Tío ¿qué te traes? ¿Por qué la cara larga? —empezó a reír, era un chico moreno.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Zabini. —le dijo cortante. Se dio cuenta que a su otro lado se sentó otro chico, el tranquilo entre esos dos, de cabello negro y aspecto serio.

—No te fijes en ese idiota. —hablo Theodore. —Últimamente Malfoy lo anda sacando de sus casillas.

Tom sacó media sonrisa.

—Con que es eso…—empezó. —¿Refugiados? Malfoy los regaño y vinieron a esconder su cola conmigo…

—¡No! —gritó Zabini. —la verdad, desde el año pasado Nott y yo vimos que eres un tipo interesante, mejor que el desgraciado de Malfoy.

—Solo queremos saber tus intenciones Riddle.

—¿Intenciones? ¿Por qué tendría que decírselos? —les retó con la mirada. —. Yo no tengo intenciones de llevarme con ustedes. —Él tenerlos cerca no le daba algún beneficio.

—¡Serás! —Zabini se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a agarrar de la corbata a Riddle, Nott predijo lo que haría y lo agarró para calmarlo. —Joder Theo, déjame darle una paliza a ese engreído.

—Coño Blaise, si vas a comportarte como un marica puedes volver con Malfoy. —le reprochó enojado—.No tengo ganas de volver a reprimirte.

Tom continúo su comida mientras los dos Slytherins peleaban a sus dos lados de pie. Para entonces, los alumnos que se encontraban desayunando al escuchar gritos miraron a ver. Solo hasta que Tom se dio cuenta de eso fue que intervino. Planeaba escaparse hoy al mundo Muggle y no le apetecías llamar la atención.

Pensándolo bien, ellos sí que podían darle buen beneficio… como sus guardias o algo parecido.

—¿Ya terminaron de hacerse idiotas? —dijo tranquilamente. —Si ya lo hicieron, quiero que me acompañen a algo.

Los dos lo miraron enojados.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde?

Tom se levantó de su asiento.

—Hoy hace mucho frio. —dijo ignorando lo que le habían preguntado. —Será mejor llevar abrigo.

Tanto Theo como Blaise se miraron entre sí. Sabían muy bien que no querían juntarse con Malfoy por el momento, era un fastidio. Desde que Riddle llegó el año pasado, Malfoy cayó de ser el príncipe. En parte se lo merecía, pero Blaise y Theo acordaron que Riddle era un tipo muy interesante y misterioso. Eso era los que le llamaba la atención de acercarse a él. Pero claro, siempre precavidos. Tom se retiró del gran comedor, poco después Theo y Blaise lo siguieron.

Joder, ¿a dónde iremos? Fue lo que pensó Blaise al llegar a la sala común de su casa.

—Vale, ¿son niños santos o malos? —preguntó con media sonrisa. Se encontraban en los sofás de las salas. No había ningún alumno por ahí.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Riddle? —Theo preguntó precavido. Alzo una ceja.

—Hoy voy a visitar el mundo muggle.

—¿Te vas a saltar las clases? —preguntó esta vez sorprendido.

—Nos vamos a saltar las clases. —fue su única respuesta y acto seguido se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse.

—¡Como mola! —exclamó entusiasmado Blaise. Theodore solo estaba sentado en el sofá debatiéndose si ir o no. Blaise empezó a reírse de su compañero. —Eh, ¿qué pasó? El niño angelito tiene miedo de faltar…

—Cállate Blaise. —le reprochó. —Ah, joder, yo no voy. Ve tú si tienes la gana Blaise.

—Pues yo sí, la neta sí. No tengo ganas de estar en clases. —dijo decididamente. —Hay te ves Theodore.

Minutos después salió Tom, vestía con un abrigo negro, pantalones negros, una camisa negra y una bufanda de color plata. Regresó un momento a su habitación en busca de unos guantes negros, había mucho frio afuera.

—Vamos. —dijo, Blaise fue corriendo a cambiarse, pero Nott no. —¿No vas serpiente?

—No. —le contestó Theo. —No me saltaré mis clases Riddle.

—Ustedes se acercaron a mí. —su voz empezó a cambiar de tono. —No se los pedí, se los ordene…Realmente, ¿me vas a desobedecer?

—¿Quién te crees Riddle? —se levantó. —Tus amenazas no me alteran.

Tom cerró la boca y se acercó lentamente a Theodore.

—¿No…te…alteran? —susurró cerca de su cara. Theo tragó saliva y decidió pensárselo bien.

Segundos después aceptó ir por esta vez al mundo muggle.

Mientras Tom esperaba a los dos idiotas de su casa, una tercera persona apareció en su vista. Que suerte.

—Bingo. —Tom vio que se acercaba a hablarle como siempre solía hacerlo. Era fastidiosa pero le serviría para algo.

—Riddle, que bueno encontrarte. —exclamo contenta mientras juagaba con sus dedos.

—Lo mismo digo Sildor. —le respondió gentilmente. —¿Tienes clase tan temprano?

—Sí—hizo un puchero. —La profesora McGonagall nos dejó una tarea enorme sobre transformaciones.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Esfuérzate, sé que puedes. —le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo. Marie se sonrojo fuertemente. —Sildor, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

A Marie eso le sorprendió aún más.

—¡Si!. —se atontó. —si ¿qué es? Dime, quiero ayudarte Tom.

Riddle se tapó la boca conteniéndose de la risa, esa niña sí que estaba colada por él.

—No tienes reparación Marie. —le dijo sin saber, si darse cuenta de que le había dicho su nombre. Se maldijo por haber cometido esa estupidez, pero no había de otra. —Tengo algo importante que hacer.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con ternura. ¿En serio era de Slytherin?

Marie es una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto, color castaño claro y ojos de una tonalidad similar. Tiene apariencia inocente e infantil, incluso en una ocasión sus compañeros de clase se burlaron de su ropa interior por no ir acorde a su edad. Es torpe y asustadiza, completamente diferente a los demás de Slytherin, por esa razón le hacían mucho bullying los compañeros de su casa. Pero ella siempre sonreía, solo era una niña infantil en la casa equivocada, bien podía ser una Hufflepuff si no fuera que toda su casa había pertenecido a Slytherin, una sangre limpia.

—¿Será que me puedas cubrir a mí, Nott y Zabini? Vamos a salir a Hogsmeade por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

—Ah, pero hace mucho frio, ¿en serio? Vaya que gustos. —dijo inocentemente. —¿Qué debo hacer? Yo… yo no tengo idea.

Creo que había escogido a una persona incompetente.

—¿Sildor? Riddle, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunto asqueado Blaise. —Ella es una inocentona Slytherin, es imposible para ella.

—Concuerdo con Blaise, Riddle ella no creo que pueda.

Marie hizo un puchero enojada, vale, ella sabía que no era la mejor en nada pero le enojaba que le digan asi. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se controló. Ya iba a replicar que podía hacerlo cuando Tom se adelantó.

—Yo confió en ella. —les devolvió la mirada seria, agarró a Marie por los hombros y la acerco a él. —Yo sé que ella puede lograrlo.

Marie se sonrojo fuertemente, estaba súper feliz que Tom le diga eso. Tanto que empezó a babear de felicidad. Tom lo noto pero supo disimular, pero Theo y Blaise se distanciaron espantados. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo rápidamente se avergonzó y se distancio.

—¡Yo puedo! Déjenmelo a mí. —dijo entusiasmada. —¿Vale? —ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Cuento contigo Sildor. —le dijo gentilmente. "Badump" algo así sintió ella cuando le dijo eso. Se sonrojo y se fue corriendo alegremente. Ahora que lo pensaba, le recordaba un poco a cierta persona.

Theo y Blaise miraban curiosamente a Tom.

—Sí que sabes disimular, Riddle. —le dijo Theo.

—Vamos, es tarde. —ignoro lo que dijo. —tiene que ser rápido.

—Ok. —dijo Blaise contento.

* * *

Marie fue a la torre norte, subió las escaleras con cansancio. Hasta que por fin llego al aula de adivinación. Lo debía hacer rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase. Recordó que le dijo a Riddle que lo cubriría a él y a sus dos amigos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues era una razón muy simple, a ella le gustaba mucho Tom desde que lo vio cuando estaba en primer año. Todavía lo recordaba, cuando pasaban por los pasillos y él venía por la dirección contraria a la de ella y sus amigas.

—¡Marie! Mira ahí esta Riddle. —le había susurrado su amiga de casa. Marie se sonrojaba cada vez que pasaba a su lado Riddle. Siempre era así, se había enamorado de él porque era muy atractivo, inteligente, lo tenía todo. Pero no fue si no, hasta que entró este año a segundo que decidió hablarle.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se armó de valor y se acercó a él para preguntarle si quería ir con ella y sus amigas al colegio. Luego se armó de valor de nuevo para hablarle en la cena de bienvenida que por supuesto Tom se mostró indiferente hacia ella. Pero ya habían pasado los días y Tom le hablaba un poco más, de verdad sentía que hacía un progreso.

Se sentía nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró el aula más raro de su vida, No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

Diviso a la profesora Trelawney al fondo, al acercarse a ella Marie profirió un tremendo grito que casi deja sordos a todos los alumnos de ahí. La profesora parecía un bicho raro, sentía miedo. Los alumnos empezaron a reírse de Marie y su reacción sobretodo Malfoy.

—¡Ah! Y pensar que esa cosa está en mi casa. —murmuró con un fastidio. —¿Qué haces acá debilucha?

—Ah…—es todo lo que podía decir, sus manos las había llevado a su cara para taparse de la vergüenza.

Para Hermione, Marie era la única excepción de "amigo" en Slytherin por así decir. Pues la apariencia hasta la personalidad de la chica no encajaba para nada en esa casa. Tanto era su instinto protector que no aguantaba que se burlasen de ella. Se levantó a defenderla, Harry y Ron solo se llevaron la palma de su mano a su frente.

—¡Que te importa lo que haga acá Sildor, Malfoy! —le exclamo enojada mientras se acercaba a Marie. —Es asunto de ella, y además es de tu casa, mínimo deberías respetarla. Porque ella es una sangre limpia.

Malfoy se puso de pie aceptando mentalmente ese reto.

—Exacto Granger, es de mi casa. Lo que haga con los alumnos de mi casa, es mi problema, no tuyo ya que tú eres de otra casa. —se acercaba a donde estaban ellas dos. —Y si, es una sangre limpia como yo, por lo que me da más derecho de hablarle como se me dé la gana. No como tu sangre sucia.

—¿Derecho? Por favor, tú mismo lo dijiste. Es una sangre limpia, trátala como se merece. Es de tu mismo estatus. —le desafío, ese era el último golpe, le iba a doler a Malfoy. —Si aquí estuviera Riddle estarías callado obedientemente.

Ya iban a empezar a pelear fuertemente. Ese era el punto que más le dolía a Malfoy, que lo compararan con Riddle. Harry y Ron ya se habían levantado para defender a su amiga cuando la profesora los calló a todos. Los hizo retirarse a sus asientos y hablo con Marie.

—Ya veo, diles que se recuperen. Y que no vayan a faltar de nuevo, vale ¿Sildor? —le dijo amablemente.

—Sí. —sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente del aula.

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar lo que Marie Sildor le había dicho a la profesora. Ella conocía a Marie, sabía que ella no mentiría, era del tipo inocente que siempre estaba feliz e ingenua. Pero por esa razón le hacía igual dudar de su veracidad, ¿en serio Riddle, Zabini y Nott estaban en la enfermería por resfrío? Quizás sea cierto y quizás no. Se decidió que pasaría a comprobar eso. Así que ahí dejo pausado el tema de esos tres porque empezó la clase de adivinación.

* * *

—¿Y qué hacemos delante de este edifico muggle? —preguntó Theo mirando el edificio que claramente se estaba cayendo de poco a poco.

—¡Tan muggle! —dijo Zabini. —¿Por qué no utilizan un encantamiento para que resista?

Las décadas sí que le hacían justicia al orfanato de Wool. Al parecer hace años que dejo de utilizar ese orfanato, ya ni la señora Cole vivía. El seguía pensando que tan solo ayer recordaba salir por esa puerta del orfanato "lleno de vida" por así decir, y verlo actualmente tan muerto y solitario le hizo sentir un poco, pero solo un poco de nostalgia porque seguía odiando ese lugar tan repugnante que lo mantuvo prisionero por muchos años. Estar en Hogwarts había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras miraba el edificio, Nott se dio cuenta de ese movimiento pero no dijo nada.

—Quédense aquí. —les ordeno a los dos. Menuda molestia pensó Nott, que era el más huraño a estar aquí. —Ya regreso.

Vieron como Tom desaparecía por esa vieja puerta que estaba en una posición muy rara.

—No me hace gracia estar aquí.

—Lo sé, pero vamos Theo, deja de ser un maldito amargado.

—Que te follen Blaise. —le dijo rabioso y cruzo la calle por la sombra.

—Cuida esa boquita Theo. —le dijo en broma. Theo hizo un gesto obsceno, Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, asi era de extraña su amistad.

Al caminar por los pasillos del orfanato de Wool miraba por todas partes, pintura caída. Paredes con agujeros, ratas, bichos asquerosos. Viento por todas partes, un aspecto muy antiguo y roto. Fue directo a donde solía estar la oficina de la directora del orfanato, la amable señorita Cole.

Entró a la oficina y la vio totalmente empolvada, se acercó al escritorio y empezó a buscar por todos los cajones los archivos de los que vivían en el orfanato. Uno por uno empezó a buscar entre los archivos, alguna pista sobre él. Durante todo el segundo año se la paso averiguando algo sobre quienes fueron sus padres, él pensaba que su madre era la vil muggle y su padre el mago. Pero no encontró nada sobre él en Hogwarts por lo que desistió en su búsqueda de él, asi que optó por su madre. Los parientes maternos de esa mujer que lo abandono.

En una hoja que estaba medio rota y muy vieja encontró información sobre él. Se sentía nervioso pero empezó a leer todo lo que tenía escrito.

_Fecha: 1 de Enero de 1927_

_Nombre completo: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de diciembre de 1926_

_Madre: Merope Gaunt. Padre: __

_Lugar de nacimiento: Orfanato de Wool, Londres._

_Tipo de sangre:_ Estado: Vivo_

_Motivo: La madre falleció al dar luz, el padre se desconoce su paradero o quién es._

_Abuelo materno:__

_Abuela materna:__

_Abuelo paterno:__

_Abuela paterna:__

Y otras cosas más, pero casi todo en su totalidad había quedado en espacio en blanco. Decepcionado rompió el registro. Sabía que su madre se llamaba Merope Gaunt. Pero tenía la esperanza de averiguar en este registro el nombre de sus abuelos, al parecer su mamá se murió casi al instante para no darle esa información valiosa. Se paró de golpe y grito de frustración. Tiro todo lo que estaba a su paso en la oficina, con esa actitud malhumorada salió del orfanato.

Afuera Nott y Zabini estaban arrinconados en la sombra platicando de trivialidades, pero temerosos de estar en un lugar muggle. No les iba eso de estar aquí, no conocían casi nada, y les asqueaba estar con gente tan corriente. Cuando vieron salir a Riddle se pusieron de pie, Blaise se pasó las manos atrás de su nuca totalmente despreocupado. Tom noto que Theodore tenía en su mano un dulce muggle, arqueo las cejas.

—¿Comiendo cosas muggles? —preguntó.

—Tenía ganas de comer algo, y fui por ahí. —explicó. —entre a un extraño lugar colorido, y les pregunte si había algo rico para comer, ellos me dieron esto. Es una paleta, algo parecido en nuestro mundo, pero sabe bien.

—Pórtate como un sangre limpia Nott. —le advirtió Tom cansado. —Somos de Slytherins, en honor a Salazar Slytherin. No manches tus manos y tu boca con los asquerosos muggles.

Theodore alzo las cejas divertido. Blaise escucho atentamente.

—Lo pensare. —contestó finalmente mientras se metía a su boca el dulce. Tom no tenía ganas de discutir. —¿Y a qué entraste a ese lugar llamado "Wool"?

—Buscaba cierta información importante. Pero no lo encontré. —contestó cortante.

—Pues que mal rollo, tío. —le dijo Blaise. —Ese lugar es tenebroso.

—Regresemos, ya casi termine el día. —les dijo a ambos. —Nott y Zabini.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos pero al final asintieron de regreso.

* * *

Al llegar a su sala común se despidieron cada quien en su habitación. Tom se cambió de ropa y se puso el uniforme habitual de Slytherin. Con su habitual actitud salió de la sala común. Para su sorpresa Nott y Zabini lo acompañaron, no le molestaba su compañía, al final podría tener beneficios en la hora que les pida que sean sus aliados en lo que quería hacer. En el camino se toparon con Marie que contenta les dijo que los había cubierto con éxito. Ellos se lo agradecieron, Nott y Zabini notaron que podían confiar en ella, que quizás no era tan estúpida como ellos creían, ya que fueron influenciados por Malfoy.

Pero todo no podía salir nunca bien, doblando un pasillo se toparon con Hermione Granger.

—Riddle, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Granger. —A solas.

Nott y Zabini sin siquiera pensárselo se fueron de ahí, no tenían ganas de pelear con la Gryffindor.

—¿Caminamos? —preguntó Tom. Hermione dudo por un instante pero al final accedió. —Luces cansada, Granger. ¿Las asignaturas te están matando?

—Claro que no. —le respondió. Tom noto que ella traía consigo una hoja de horarios. Así que sin pensárselo se lo arrebato de las manos y lo examino. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió, abrió la boca y los ojos de sorpresa. Hermione intentaba quitárselo pero como Tom era alto sus intentos eran en vano.

—¿Se han confundido con tu horario Granger? Es que está demasiado ilógico. —le dijo fastidiado. —Te han apuntado como diez asignaturas al día, no hay tiempo suficiente. No te creas lista Granger, eso es estúpido.

Hermione consiguió arrebatarle la hoja. —Ya me las apañare. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

Tom la miro con duda.

—En tu clase de hoy, Adivinación, estudios Muggles y Aritmacia. Todos a la misma hora: nueve. —le mencionó. —¿Cómo estuviste en tres clases a la vez?

—No seas tonto Riddle. Claro que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez. ¿A ti que te importa mi horario Riddle? —le debatió furiosa.

—Nada, solo es sospechoso. —Más tarde averiguaría eso. Estaba claro que era sospechoso el como ella podía estar en tres clases a la vez aunque lo negará.

—Hablando de sospechoso, que bueno que lo mencionas. —Hermione empezó a decir. —¿Por qué no estabas en la enfermería? Según tenías un resfrió.

Tom paro en seco, pensaba en la mejor opción de respuesta.

—Granger… ¿te preocupas por mí? —volteó a verla. —Por eso fuiste a verme en la enfermería…

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo molesta. —Marie Sildor dijo que estabas enfermo junto con Nott y Zabini. Fui a comprobar a la enfermería a ver si era cierto. Pero ¿sabes? No estaban ahí.

Tom se apoyó en la pared pensativo.

—Porque claro está, Madame Pomfrey nos dio permiso de irnos a nuestra sala común a descansar.

—¿En serio? —alzo las cejas divertidas. —No soy estúpida Riddle. Madame Pomfrey me dijo en persona que ustedes no estaban registrados.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga? ¿Si falto o no? —le debatió. —¿No es mejor para ti? Poder ser la numero uno en clase. Pero espera, me dijeron que te fuiste de adivinación…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo contó el idiota de Malfoy, por cierto, él se está burlando mucho de ti. Pero a mí no me importa.

—¡Eres despreciable Riddle! —le dijo Herms. —Vale, por esta vez lo dejare todo como esta.

—Por mi está bien. ¿Caminamos? ¿Te diriges a cenar, no? —le pregunto finalmente Tom.

—Sí.

—Pues vamos, Granger.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Harry y Ron vieron como entraba su amiga en compañía de esa serpiente rastrera. Vieron como ella se separó de él y vino a sentarse con ellos.

Ron preguntó. —¿Por qué estabas con él Hermione?

—Le pregunté por qué falto a clase, nada más Ron.

—Pero si la niña esa de Slytherin lo dijo en Adivinación. Que se resfrió.

—¡Ya se! Ay, Ron ya deja de hacer preguntas. —contestó malhumorada. Harry solo escucho en silencio.

Tom fue a sentarse a su mesa de Slytherin. Pudo escuchar de la boca de sus compañeros de año sobre el primer día de clases. Con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras les hacía enfrentarse a su peor miedo mediante un Boggart. O en el Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, donde se enteró que Malfoy paró en la enfermería por estúpido. Lo que le desconcertó fue saber que Harry Potter se subió a un Hipogrifo. Definitivamente él lo iba a intentar mañana.

Cuando terminaron de cenar los alumnos, se retiraron en orden a su sala común. Tom estaba al final, avanzaba lentamente mientras pensaba en muchas cosas. Cuando su mente hizo "clic", ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Si se escabullía ahora nadie lo vería. Por lo que, sin que se dieran cuenta se alejó del grupo en dirección a ese lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que ella le cuente la verdad, de que supiera cosas que el ignoraba.

Entro silenciosamente, dio pasos hacia adelante. El lugar lucía como siempre, diviso a la misma persona que ha estado ahí por años lamentándose.

Miro de frente y se acercó al símbolo. Trago saliva y por fin hablo.

—_Ábrete._

Miró una vez atrás por si nadie lo veía. Y sin más entró a la cámara.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Pues como sabrán, Marie es un personaje mio. Si ella es muy extraña e inocente. Pero para que piensen mas o menos como es ella de apariencia, busquen en Google imagenes a "Nekota Ami" de Kamisama Hajimemashita (anime) ese personajes me inspira para hacer a Marie, es que la apariencia de Ami me hace ver a Marie ahí c;**

**A las que me leen del inicio sabrán que mi historia ha pasado por muchos títulos y sinopsis xD no se si recuerden que antes solía llamarse "Interficiam" y que al final acabe llamándola "Arráncame la vida" porque, porque suena genial y así de verdad le queda a la historia que estoy pensando. Osea, en su desarrollo.**

**"Arráncame la vida" es justo lo que Tom no quiere, tanto como Voldemort y Tom pequeño. "Las dos almas". Y por esa razón, Hermione se debatirá en si hacerlo o no, "arrancarle la vida a Tom" que es lo que mas quiere en este mundo.**

**Como dato extra, esa es una de la línea que le dirá Tom a Hermione !**

**"—Arráncame la vida..." y ahí será cuando todo tenga sentido :,D**

**lo que no entiendo, es que, ¿no querían que haya encuentros entre tom y herms? :C porque cuando por fin les concedo su deseo no dejaron reviews T-T ¿tan mal los encuentro? xD**

**A lity: Si lo se amiga, no te preocupes, Don't worry be happy, nos seguimos leyendo. Espero que te guste el capitulo :)**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	12. Temporal

Hola a todos :)  
Paso a decir que no los tengo abandonados! Por supuesto que acabare mis historias, es solo que he estado ocupada últimamente con mi universidad. Y respecto a unas historias, todavía no tengo ideas de como continuarlas. Pero es por si tenían el pendiente, les prometo que pronto actualizare :* Al igual que estoy pensando en hacer historias del anime Fairy Tail, para los que les guste ese anime ^^

Nos vemos pronto :3

Subo de nuevo el aviso T-T no había visto que se subio tan mal :c


	13. El basilisco y su amo

**Arráncame la vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**De vuelta aquí, que tú me quieres.**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** Viajar al pasado puede ser cansado o repetitivo… pero ¿Y si avanzamos hacia el futuro? Inmoral, para él eso había sido una gran ventaja pero su mayor debilidad siempre será: Hermione Granger. Conozcan como poco a poco Tom Riddle se convirtió en algo peor que el mismo Voldemort.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si Riddle te juega una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Me encanta este par de serpientes, y más juntarlos con el sexy de Tommyto

**Anteriormente:** Zabini y Nott siguen a Riddle hasta el orfanato, como siempre, esas serpientes no se quedan calladas. Riddle no encuentra casi nada de su pasado pero de pronto recuerda a alguien que quizá sepa que fue de él.

* * *

"¿Recordar es volver a vivir?"

Aquella era la pregunta que Tom se hacía mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de la tubería, parecía que no tenía final hasta que cayó bruscamente en el pálido y sucio suelo lleno de huesos y agua podrida. Eso era lo único que lo hastiaba, él era un Slytherin, no podía darse este tipo de entradas. Tendría que arreglar algún día este sucio basurero. Se levantó con elegancia y se sacudió el polvo que tenía en su capa. Caminó hasta la entrada pero gran fue su sorpresa al recordar que había muchas rocas tiradas por todos lados. Maldijo por lo bajo y con el hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa movió todo hacia un lado.

Entró a la cámara, que nostalgia era ver que todo seguía donde estaban. Paso a lado de las enormes esculturas de serpientes a sus lados sin ningún escalofrío, al contrario se sentía más vivo que nunca. Recordó aquel diario, ese fastidioso diario que ahora se encontraba en un mejor lugar. Tantas cosas que habían pasado en tan solo un año que llevaba aquí, le faltaba comprender mejor esta época desconocida. Cuando fue al orfanato había cambiado tanto, era todo ruinas y a su alrededor había mucho muggle callejero vestidos con ropas y peinados extravagantes, demasiado horrible a su parecer.

Él lo sabía muy bien, Harry Potter, el aclamado "Niño que vivió" "El elegido" había hecho algo muy interesante aunque no sabía mucho los detalles. Para él, Harry Potter era su enemigo, de alguna forma lo sentía demasiado fuerte, como una opresión en su pecho cada vez que miraba esa estúpida cara del cuatro ojos con cicatriz.

Y luego estaba Granger, ¡Oh, la gran Granger! La más muggle entre las muggles. La ratón de biblioteca que no dejaba de mirarlo, buscando siempre alguna falla en él. No lo podría capturar, esa niña era una molestia. Le hartaba en tan solo pensar en su nombre. Sería interesante sacar al basilisco a que paseara por su dormitorio… pero le dolía pensar que puedan matar a su hermoso basilisco por lo que deshecho sacarla de nuevo.

Esta vez venía a conversar, tenía tantas incógnitas que no se resolvían ¿Quién era él?

Se paró frente a la enorme cara de Salazar Slytherin y con una voz clara y fuerte pronunció en Parsel: _Sal de ahí_.

Segundos después se abrió la boca de la estatua formando una entrada oscura y siniestra, de ahí se escucharon unos silbidos apenas audibles. De ahí salió la majestuosa hembra, tenía unas grandes heridas que le molestaba a Tom. Tom desvió la mirada, no quería morir ahí.

—_Amo, ¿para qué me llama?_ —pronunció el basilisco.

—_Quiero saber, quien es exactamente Voldemort._ —dijo con convicción. _—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Todo, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte._ —se aclaró la garganta. —_Y finalmente que conexión tiene con ese tal Potter._

—_¿Por qué piensa que yo sé todo eso, amo?_

—_Porque tu haz vivido lo suficiente para saberlo._ —con una voz seria y sin tartamudear. —_Es una orden._

El basilisco asintió con la cabeza.

—_Tal como pasó hace unas semanas con el incidente del diario de Tom Riddle. Aquel joven con esas memorias es en realidad Lord Voldemort, mi antiguo Amo._

—_¿Quieres decir que yo seré Voldemort?_

—_Así fue hace muchos años…—_comenzó a explicar. — _Mi joven amo me vino a buscar en su quinto año en esta escuela de Hogwarts. Me dejo salir para explorar el castillo pero yo, con mi poder, sin querer le traje problemas a mi antiguo amo…_

—_El incidente de Myrtle, la llorona porque la mataste…—_se cruzó de brazos a la expectativa.

—_Exacto, mi joven amo estaba furioso conmigo. Desesperado buscó a quien culpar, y culpó a una sucia criatura diminuta. La araña que un gigante conservaba, ese fue el plan perfecto de mi joven amo._ —dijo con maldad. —_Pero, mi amo tuvo que forzarse a ocultarme._

Tom hizo seña de que siguiera.

—_Mi joven amo bajó conmigo innumerables veces a darme ordenes de que no saliera de la cámara, un día llegó a decirme que no volvería porque se iría muy lejos de aquí con el seudónimo de "Lord Voldemort"_ —mencionó. —_me dijo que siguiera órdenes del nuevo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. _—iba a proseguir cuando Tom interrumpió.

—_¿Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? _—preguntó sorprendido.

—_Sí, yo solo sigo a los amos que son descendientes de mi gran amo, Salazar._

—_¿Yo soy descendiente de Salazar?_

—_Sí, si no, no estaría aquí siguiendo tus órdenes._

—_Entiendo, pero ¿apareció un nuevo desciende del gran fundador?_

—_Me temo que no. Usted ha sido irónicamente de nuevo el descendiente que me vino a despertar._

—_Ironías de mi pasado… continúa._

—_Años después escuche de mis serpientes que Lord Voldemort iba a morir por una profecía, Voldemort hizo todo para matar a un bebé que si no lo hacía, se convertiría en su perdición. Desgraciadamente mi joven amo, falleció en el intento. Su cuerpo se pudrió pero su alma, su alma sigue vagando buscando la manera de sobrevivir._

—_Ese bebé debe ser el maldito Harry Potter, entonces ¿Voldemort sigue con vida? ¿sigo con vida?_

—_Sí y sí, amo. Pero yo lo sentí, antes de que usted viniera sentí la presencia de mi antiguo amo. Observé a través de mis serpientes que un maestro de esta escuela, estaba fusionado con mi amo._

—_¿Cómo que fusionado?_

—_Mi amo había hecho de ese mago una extraña combinación, había metido su alma en ese cuerpo. Pero mi amo fue forzado a salir después de que la piedra filosofal matará a ese profesor_.

—_La pierda filosofal._ —Tom había escuchado eso, Dumbledore y su amigo tenían que ver con aquella piedra, pero sabía desde su época que estaba resguardada en Gringotts ¿por qué estaría en Hogwarts?

—_Los rumores dicen que su alma esta en algún bosque en Albania._

Con temor se atrevió a preguntar_—¿Por qué le sale todo mal a Voldemort?_

—_Por la culpa del niño elegido, Harry Potter_. —le dijo._ —Todo es culpa de esa persona._

—_¿Él es el que está destinado a Voldemort por culpa de la profecía?_

—_Sí, amo_. —asintió.

Si Voldemort tenía el problema con aquella profecía, significaba que él Tom Riddle ¿también la tendría? Demasiado suspenso. A Voldemort le salió mal por culpa de Harry Potter y gracias a eso, su alma vaga en pena en algún bosque de Albania. Es cierto que, su mayor temor es morir. Pero ya han pasado muchos años de ese Riddle, ¿entonces su vida no se acaba? Se está aferrando a no morir.

—_Vuelve a dormir. Es todo por hoy. _—le ordeno Tom. El basilisco solo asintió y se volvió a meter en aquel agujero para después la boca se cerrará lentamente.

Tom salió de la cámara de los secretos y de ahí del baño de las mujeres. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, no vio por ningún lado a ningún prefecto o profesor. Había sido muchas revelaciones por el día de hoy que estaba tan cansado. Regreso a su sala común que estaba totalmente desierta, todos los alumnos dormían en sus habitaciones. Ingreso a su habitación, se ducho y se cambió de ropa. Se acostó en su cama, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y tuviera clases con Gryffindor, había escuchado que era patética la clase de Hagrid y que interesante la de Remus Lupin el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

Tenía planeado estar con Zabini y Nott sus nuevos compañeros en esta miserable vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger ya estaba despierta desde muy temprano, escorando sus deberes. Algo que les molestaba siempre a sus compañeras de habitación ya que la mayoría dormía plácidamente. Refunfuñando salió de la habitación para estar en la sala común. Esperó unos minutos hasta que bajaron Harry y Ron con cara de que querían seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Ustedes!—les gritó en tanto ellos bajaban las escaleras. — ¡No van a huir de la clase! No se atrevan a faltar, es muy importante.

—Lo dice quien dejo de asistir el mismo primer día de Adivinación. —el comentario de Ron alteró a Hermione a niveles insospechables.

—¡Ya chicos, cálmense! —hablo por primera vez Harry tratando de evitar la misma pelea de siempre. —Vamos, tenemos la primera clase con el profesor Lupin.

—Ayer estuvo muy divertido. —comentó Ron cuando salieron de la sala común rumbo al salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. —Lo de Neville me mato de la risa, ¿lo recuerdan? Joder eso fue lo más fenomenal y asqueroso que vi.

—Ver a Snape vestido con las ropas de la abuela de Neville es como una pesadilla. —concordó Harry.

—Sí…—dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué pasa Herms? —Preguntó Harry extrañado—¿Por qué ese tipo de contestación? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Es solo que, ayer fue un poco difícil. —contestó.

—A saber por qué. —dijo Ron y con eso dejo ir el tema. Harry solo miró con preocupación a Hermione hasta que llegaron al salón y se toparon con Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Para ese entonces, Hermione se puso a la defensiva al ver a ese trio. No dejaría que Riddle volviera con sus estupideces.

Tom los había visto llegar y notó el cómo Hermione lucía extremadamente rara. ¿A qué se debía que la ratoncita estuviera así? A él no le importaba en lo absoluto, más bien le alegraba. Ya que así, no se metería en asuntos que no le conciernen. Estúpida Granger. Con esos pensamientos los ignoro y entro junto con Zabini y Nott.

—Me lleva la madre. —dijo de pronto Zabini cuando llegaron a sus asientos.

—¿Qué sucede Blaise? —preguntó Nott.

—Olvide mi libro. —murmuró jodido.

—Pues serás un idiota. —contestó Riddle.

Blaise los miró con ojos de cachorro para que compartiera uno de los dos con él.

—Ni hablar. —dijo Tom. —Vete a conseguirlo con alguien más Zabini.

Entonces Zabini miró a Nott.

Nott rodo los ojos y solamente dijo. —Piérdete.

—Pero que malvadas serpientes son ustedes. —murmuró dolido, fingiendo una escena. —No cabe duda lo que dicen los demás, las serpientes son bien rastreras y egoístas.

Decir eso, es como cavar tu propia tumba. Tanto Nott como Riddle se les hincharon unas venas al escuchar eso de otra serpiente. Se pararon de sus asientos y con los libros en mano golpearon a un pobre Blaise que huía gritando como una niña. En el otro extremo del salón los de Gryffindor los observaban extrañados. Hermione, Harry y Ron habían observado atentamente esa escena, sobre todo para Hermione que ver esa reacción de Riddle la desencajó, él no era así, para ella él era siempre serio y solitario, casi como un hombre lobo que vaga en el bosque sin compañeros. Algo no andaba bien en Riddle, pero quería desistir de la idea de observarlo todo el tiempo, pues al final el león no se lleva con la serpiente. Y menos una tan fea y malvada como Riddle.

Llegó el profesor Lupin y todos callaron, Zabini se sentó a lado de Nott. Empezó la clase normal, con lecturas y teorías acerca de la materia. Sin embargo, Lupin lo sabía, no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Tom Riddle, Remus sabía quién era realmente, sabía que el asesino a Lily y a James por lo que alejaría a Harry Potter de Tom, a pesar de que todavía era un crío.

Por su parte, Tom, se la paso mirando todo el tiempo con enojo hacia Harry. Con lo que le había dicho en la noche el basilisco, no podía permitirse llevarse con Potter, era desagradable siquiera pensar que lo había matado, un bebé que no tenía nada especial había matado a su yo mayor. Se mordió los labios de frustración, al final Tom también solo era un crío, carecía de experiencia. Él quería hallar de alguna manera a Voldemort y hablar con él, porque realmente le molestaba estar en esta época y no saber nada, sin olvidar que era constantemente vigilado por el viejo de Dumbledore y los demás profesores que sabían quién era realmente Tom Riddle ya que su yo pasado-presente o como se le quiera decir, se metió con todos. Él no iba a ser estúpido, no cometería los mismos errores que el otro. Si algo tenía muy claro era su objetivo, convertirse en un ser superior a los demás y ser inmortal, seguiría la filosofía que el diario le había dicho.

—Muy bien, ya tengo los números. —murmuró Lupin hacia todos sus alumnos, tenía unos papelitos flotando en el aire, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los papelitos salieron volando hasta quedar en frente de cada alumno. —Vean su número, busquen a su pareja con el mismo número que ustedes. —los alumnos andaban mayormente distraídos. —Nombrare a las parejas.

Tom no había prestado atención para nada hasta que escuchó algo que le hizo estrellar su cara con la mesa.

—Granger y Riddle. —pronunció en voz alta el profesor. —Júntense para la tarea.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de su "suerte" al ser la pareja que menos quería, pero si lo pensaba con mayor claridad, estar con Riddle quien es igual de inteligente no sería un problema el terminar rápidamente la tarea.

Tom hizo señas a Hermione de que se acercara, Hermione molesta por esa actitud se negó a ir. Tom también se molestó que esa niña no se atreviera a obedecer, estaba por insultarla cuando el profesor apareció a su lado y le miro con una cara de que tenía que reunirse con su compañera, asi que no le quedo de otra y se paró de su asiento, agarró su libro y a regañadientes fue con Granger quien lo miraba con una tremenda sonrisa de victoria.

—Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa Granger. —había llegado junto con ella y se lo dijo con un tono muy amenazador.

—Inténtalo Riddle. —le dijo en respuesta.

—Muy bien ¿ya todos tienen su pareja? —preguntó el profesor, todos los alumnos murmuraron que sí. —Bien pues, la tarea consiste en que por todo el castillo de Hogwarts esparcí una serie de objetos malditos, su trabajo es buscarlos, reunirlos y traerlos aquí en el salón. Pero, para eso tienen que resolver unos acertijos para conseguir pistas y la ubicación de cada uno de los objetos. La pareja que los busque a todos y los resuelva ganarán puntos.

Todo el mundo empezó a quejarse ya que la mayoría no había estudiado o preparado mentalmente para ese tipo de tarea.

—No es mi culpa que no hayan estudiado. —fue su respuesta del profesor.

—No es justo profesor. —dijo Ron. —Juntar a Hermione con Riddle. Debió haberla emparejado conmigo. —Ron no era tonto, con Hermione de pareja era definitivo que ganarían, lo mismo opinaban sus compañeros de casa.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Zabini. —Que Riddle este con Hermione es injusto. Juntó a la pareja que están en primer y segundo lugar. ¡Es una estafa! —gritó a todo pulmón. Nott le dijo que se callará.

El profesor ignoro a todos y les repartió unas hojas que tenían el primer acertijo.

Para Hermione y Tom era demasiado fácil encontrar los objetos, al menos el otro era listo y no era un tarado como sus demás compañeros. Acabarían rápido porque el simple hecho de estar juntos los asqueaba. Mal, muy mal.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, son un amor 3 y por supuesto a quienes me comentan :)**

**Gracias a Lity, susan-black7 por su constante apoyo :D en serio gracias chicas.**

** Liz Malfoy Granger quien es alguien nuevo que comenta gracias.**

**Actualice la portada de mi historia con un dibujo que hice :D en el salen Hermione, Tom y el basilisco ewe**

**También**** quiero pasarles a recomendar mi otra historia, es un Dramione para todas las amantes de esa pareja, mas sin embargo es principalmente de Zabini y Nott con sus bromas, realmente me encanta escribir sobre esas dos serpientes, si tienen oportunidad léanlo, se llama las travesuras de zabini y nott. Jajaja ya se, que original xD**

**nos vemos n.n**


End file.
